


Chat Noir is Amazing!

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reverse Crush AU, Role Reversal, Started off being based on episodes, Turned into my own ideas and akumas, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Marinette is the daughter of the famous fashion designer, Sabine Cheng, and is finally starting school. Adrien is the son of a baker, best friends with Nino, and bullied by Cole Bourgeois. Adrien has a crush on Marinette, but Marinette has a crush on Chat Noir.... Yea I'm bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1: Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first ever published Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, This story is where Marinette is the model with the single parent who's a famous fashion designer, and Adrien is the son of a baker. I am a huge MariChat shipper, so i reversed the crush as well, So Adrien crushing on Mari, and Ladybug crushing on Chat. (Please be kind) Also I do not own MLB, that belongs to Thomas Astruc... ENJOY! =^.^=

Chapter 1: Origins Part 1

 

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power." Nooru, the Moth kwami explained to the villainess in front of him. "I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!" the villainess stated."But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!" Nooru tried to explain. "I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again." the villainess stated, holding the moth brooch in her hand, a picture of a man, with a big smile, inside. "The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!" Nooru explained to her. "And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?" the villainess said closing the brooch. "But mistress, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!" Nooru said frantically trying to persuade his mistress. "I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me." the villainess said in a serious tone."Yes, mistress." Nooru said with a sad tone. The villainess puts on the brooch. "Nooroo, dark wings! Rise!" Nooru gets sucked into the brooch as butterflies surround the villainess, once the butterflies disperse she has transformed. "From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth!" Hawk Moth says and laughs evilly.

An alarm goes off at a corner bakery in Paris, France. A young boy with blonde hair woke up, slowly turning to his alarm clock. He went wide-eyed and stumbled to get dressed for school. He grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs, his mother greeting him. "Adrien, you need to start waking up early, you're going to be late!" his mother stated. Adrien smiled and kissed his mom's cheek. "It's ok maman. I'm not going to be late, not for my first day!" he said before running downstairs to the bakery where his father was. "Hi papa!" he said, his father turned to face him and smiled, handing him a rectangular skinny box with the logo G.A. on it. "You did an amazing job, Adrien! The Gabriel Agreste Pastry logo looks perfect! Take these macaroons to school. You can share them with your class!" his father said cheerfully, Adrien hugged his father and took the box. "Thanks Papa!" Adrien called back as he left the bakery.

Adrien walked out to the side of the street, waiting to cross when he saw an old man with a cane, slowing walking across the street. Adrien looked both ways, saw a car coming towards the old man. He ran out to the street, helped the old man across, quickly walking him to the side of the street by his home. "Are you ok?" Adrien asked the older gentleman.

The gentleman nodded. "Thank you so much, young man. I didn't ruin your treats did I?" he asked, making Adrien smile as he showed off the green macaroons. "They are unscathed, would you like one?" he asked and the elder happily took one. Adrien smiled and waved at the man. "Have a wonderful day sir." Adrien said before heading to school.

Adrien walked into the classroom, talking about music with his best friend Nino. They sat at the send to front row of seats on the right side of the room. "So, do you want to come to my house tonight? Maman just bought me the new Mecha Strike game!" Adrien said, and Nino smiled, reaching into the box of macaroons and taking one. "Yea bro!" They bumped the side of their fists together before Cole come stomping over to them, his blonde hair slicked back, his red-head friend, Salem, following close behind. "Move it dweebs! This is where I'll be sitting!" Cole said in his demanding voice.

Adrien tilted his head a bit. "But Cole, this is where we always sit." he explained to the bossy blonde. Cole huffed. "Well my best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is going to be joining us today, and she's going to be sitting there! She's totally got the hots for me!" Cole explained, pointing at the seat in front of the boys, a red-headed girl with glasses was playing with her phone in front of Nino.

Adrien frowned, but got up with Nino and sat across from the lonely girl. Nino frowned. "Why does Cole act all high and mighty!" Nino said complaining. "Yea, I mean who even is Marinette anyways?" Adrien grumbled. Cole chuckled from his seat. "Who's Marinette? Have you been living under a rock?" He laughed, Salem pushed up his glasses. "Marinette is a famous model."

Outside the school, a bluenette haired girl was running up the steps leading to the school entrance. She didn't make it far before a car pulled up and a woman with black hair, and a single red strand of hair, came out of the car and to the young bluenette. "Marinette, please reconsider! You know what your mother wants!" the black haired woman stated. Marinette frowned. "This is what I want to do!" she said putting her hand on her chest.

She looked over to see an elderly man, the same one that Adrien encountered earlier, on the ground, trying to reach for his cane. She walked over to him, tripping over a step, but catching herself and helped the man up. The man smiled at her. "Thank you, young lady." he said smiling. Marinette looked at Nathalie. "I just wanna go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell Mother about all this." Marinette said before frowning and getting into the car.

Miss Bustier is talking about classes, when suddenly Ivan gets mad at the Kim. "Kim!" Ivan says, standing up and getting ready to punch Kim. Miss Bustier frowned. "Ivan, what is going on?" She asked the large boy. Ivan frowned. "Its Kim! Oh I'm so gunna…" Ivan said, about to punch Kim in the face. Miss Bustier frowned again and pointed at the classroom door. "Ivan go the principal's office!" She stated. Ivan grumbled angrily and grabbed his backpack, before leaving the room.

An atrium's glass window is revealed as white butterflies fly around Hawk Moth. She grins. "Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness… Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma." She declares as a white butterfly lands in the palm of her hand, she covers it with her other hand as a black bubbling magic transforms the butterfly. She opens her hands to reveal a black and purple akuma flies through the opening of the purple moth shaped window. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!" Hawk Moth states, smacking her cane down.

At Mr. Damocles' office, Ivan entered, anger still clear on his face. Mr. Damocles looked up at Ivan and frowned. "Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock." Mr. Damocles states as Ivan goes back out into the hall, clutching the crumpled piece of paper. The akuma flies right to the paper and infects it. A symbol appears in front of Ivan.

"Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you." Hawk Moth said, her lips curling into a devilish smile. Ivan smiled. "Okay, Hawk Moth." He stated before the purplish black infection of the akuma covered all of Ivan, turning him into a large stone monster. Mr. Damocles sat in his office, waiting for Ivan to knock. "Well, come on in." He stated before his door slammed open and Stoneheart came into the room screaming. "KIMMM!"

Nino, Adrien, and the new girl, were all sitting in the library talking when a loud noise startled all the students. "Did you hear that?" One student said as the three ran to see Stoneheart on the school security cameras. "KIMMM!" Stoneheart screamed as he broke through the wall in Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles got on the phone, frantic, and panicked. "Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!" He said into the phone.

Adrien looked at the screens, a bit confused. "What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?" He sad then noticed the new girl checking her phone. Nino frowned. "Alya, what are you doing?" He asked, the girl smiled. "It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!" Alya said and began to walk away. Adrien frowned. "Hey! Where are you going?!" He asked, a bit concern in his voice. Alya smirked. "Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!" She stated before rushing off.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng mansion. Master Fu stood outside with a little box in hand. Marinette sat at the long dining room table as Nathalie was going over her history lessons. "Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?" Nathalie asked, making Marinette sigh a bit before answering. "Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections." Marinette stated, seeing her mother walk towards the dining room. Nathalie smiled. "Excellent, Marinette." Nathalie praised before looking at Sabine as she entered the room. "Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?" Sabine asked and Nathalie nodded, moving out of the way. "Yes, ma'am."

Sabine looked at her daughter. "You are NOT going to school. I already told you." Sabine stated, making Marinette frown at Nathalie, who looked down in shame. Marinette turned to her mother. "But mother!" She said to her mother, but her mother shook her head. "Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world." Sabine stated, sternly. Marinette frowned. "It's not dangerous, mother. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?" Marinette complained, Sabine frowned. "Because you are not like everyone else! You are my daughter! Continue." Sabine said and left. Nathalie looked up at Marinette. "We can leave it there for today if you have-" Marinette runs away to her room before Nathalie could finish.

Marinette laid face down on her bed, groaning, when suddenly some thumping startled her. She ran outside, hearing police sirens outside her house. A police officer stood on top of some police cars, in Stonehearts way. "Ready? Fire!" He yelled, but when the police shot at Stoneheart, a yellow light covered Stoneheart, making him bigger. Stoneheart then picked up the police van and threw it.

Marinette ran back to her room, hopped onto her chaise lounge, and turned on her tv. Mayor Bourgeois was talking. "I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control." All the reporters started talking at once. It goes to Ms. Nadja Chamack, the news reporter. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control." The police officer, now with a sling on his arm, is now talking to a reporter. "Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the… I mean, the other arm."

Adrien was sitting at his computer watching the very same thing, hiding behind the back of his chair a bit. "I hate first days back at school…" He looked down to see a little black box with a red pattern on top. Both teens though in separate areas, they both say the same thing. "What's this doing here?" They both picked up they're little boxes and opened them, a bright glow happens.

Marinette opens her eyes, seeing Tikki. She immediately falls off her chaise lounge and backs up. "Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A … a mouse! A … a bug-mouse!" Marinette states, her hair falling out of its bun and laying neatly on her shoulders. Tikki smiled. "Everything's okay! Don't be scared!" Tikki said, trying to calm her chosen one down. Marinette just began freaking out more. "Ahh! The bug mouse talks!" Marinette then begins to throw things at Tikki.

Adrien opens his eyes to see Plagg, yawning. "No way… like the genie in the lamp!" Plagg groaned and looked around. "I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg, nice to meet you. OOH, nice digs." Plagg then flies over to Adrien's gaming console and bites at the controller. Adrien frowns and proceeds to chase the flying black cat. "No! Don't touch that! Come back here!" He said as Plagg then flew over to his stuffed cat pillow. "Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?" Plagg said flying around Adrien's room.

Marinette was throwing things at Tikki still, clothes, flying everywhere. Tikki dodged all of it. "Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you…" MArinette proceeds to trap Tikki in a glass jar. "Okay, if that makes you feel safer.." Marinette looked at Tikki. "What are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked worried, hoping Nathalie is just pranking her. Tikki smiled. "I'm a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain."

Adrien jumped off his loft bed and finally catches Plagg, who was trying to eat his remote. "I still don't know what you're doing here." Adrien stated. Plagg sighed. "Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?" Plagg stated. Adrien shook his head. "Uh-uh." Adrien says. Plagg looks around. "Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving.." Adrien frowns and leans forward to lift up the trapdoor that leads to his room. "Mom! Dad!" Adrien calls, only to have Plagg fly out of his hands and float in front of him. "No! Your parents must never know I exist! Or anyone for that matter." Plagg stated.

Marinette looks towards her door. "My mom's pranking me right? Wait, she couldn't be. She has no sense of humor." Marinette stated, making Tikki fly through the glass and floating in front of Marinette's face, behind them, the news was showing Stoneheart destroying stuff. "No! I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!" Tikki explained.

"This must be a mistake! I'm stuck here! I'm not even allowed to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in her own home!" Marinette said, as she began pacing in front of her tv. Tikki smiled. "Marinette, you are the chosen one! Plus being a superhero will mean you get to escape this place." Tikki said smiling.

Adrien frowned. "I can't possibly be a superhero! I'm not even sure how to be a hero, and not mess up." the blonde stated, playing with the ring on his finger. Plagg smirked. "You'll be fine." Plagg said before popping his head out of a roll from toilet paper. "Claws out! That's how you transform." Plagg said, making Adrien blink, take a deep breath, before standing up and putting his fist out. "Got it. Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien commanded, Plagg began to get sucked into the ring. "No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg shouts before getting sucked into the ring as Adrien was transformed into a black leather clad, cat boy. He admired his outfit in his mirror and smirked. "Cool, but um, what do I do now?" He asked himself.

Marinette sat on her chaise lounge as she tried to take in all the information Tikki told her, while also putting in the earrings. "Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Marinette asked as she got both earrings in and walked over to her full length mirror, to see how they looked. Tikki flew over to her. "It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture." Tikki explained. Marinette nodded. "Got it! Capture it! And what's the charm thing again?" She asked the little red kwami. "The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!" Tikki said, smiling happily. "Aww… this is all going too fast, Tikki … I…. I won't be able to pull this off!" Marinette frowned. Tikki smiled again. "Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on."." Tikki stated, making Marinette blink. "Spots on?" She says and suddenly her earrings turned from black to red as Tikki was sucked into them, shortly after she was clad in red with black spots, spandex, with a matching mask, and a matching yoyo at her hip. "Cool, I mean, pigtails? That's kind of childish, but oh well. I guess I should try this out then." She said as she opening one of her big windows and yoyo'd across town.

Adrien looked at his computer screen, as Nadja the reporter was still covering Stoneheart. "Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!" Adrien looked closer at his screen, seeing Alya riding her bike behind Stoneheart. "Alya?" He asked his screen. His mom suddenly called for him. "Adrien! Did you get home okay?" She asked, making Adrien panic. "Uhh… yeah, Mom! Just super!" He yells before climbing out onto his upper balcony. His mom poked her head out of the trap door into his room. "Adrien? You in here? Honey, we better call the school." She said, climbing back down the ladder. Adrien stood on his balcony and pulled out his baton, extending it a bit. "Okay, I have special powers! Let's test them out." He said and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, soon tightrope walking over his baton. "I'm starting to get the hang of this." He looks up to see our red and black spotted heroine about to fall.

She lands right onto him, making them fall, tangled up in her yoyo, and hanging upside down. Adrien smiled. "Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." He said before they get untangled and stand on their feet. Marinette frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." She said blushing a bit from embarrassment. Adrien smiled. "I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm… Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?" He asked, smiling at her. Marinette tugged at her yoyo, trying to get it down. "I'm Ma… err…. Mar…. uhh… " She tried saying, she finally got her yoyo free, only for it to hit Chat Noir's head. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." She said to him.

"No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Chat Noir said before the ground began to tremble. Ladybug sees a building falling as she runs towards it. Chat looks at her surprised. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked her, his voice full of concern. She smiled back at him. "To save Paris, right?" She said before zipping off. Chat Noir sighed. "Ugh. Trust yourself, trust yourself." He said to himself before running on all fours after her.

Stoneheart appears at the Parc des Princes, the students had just finished P.E. Stoneheart screams out at Kim. "KIMMM! So, who's the boss now?" He yelled, as Kim proceeded to try and run away from him, only to trip and fall. Ladybug lands on her feet, in front of Stoneheart. "Hey, it's not nice to pick on people who are smaller than you." Ladybug said, smiling. Stoneheart looked at her. "I guess you're talking about yourself!" Suddenly, the Hawk Moth symbol floated in front of Stone Hearts face as Hawk Moth spoke to him. "Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous's have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them." She said laughing evilly.

Ladybug throws her yoyo at his leg, hitting him, but only making him bigger. "Where are you, pawtner." She said, giggling at her joke. Chat Noir frowns. "Oh, I can't. I'm not going to be able to do it... " Stoneheart throws a net away, the net almost hits Alya, but Ladybug saves her. Alya looks over at Chat Noir. "What are you waiting for, super black cat? The world is watching you!" Alya shouts and Chat is filled with courage, he jumps down into the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart. "Animal Cruelty? How shameful!" He said, pulling out his baton.

Alya cheered happily. "Yes!" Chat Noir smiled and looked at Ladybug. "Sorry it took so long, Wonderbug." He said smirking. Ladybug smiled. "It's cool Chat. Now let's kick some Rocky behind!" Ladybug started heading towards Stoneheart only to have her arm grabbed to stop her. "Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We need to do something different." Chat explained. Ladybug tilted her head a bit. "Different how?" She asked her feline partner. Hmm, I can try using my power!" He raises his hand as black bubbly magic formed. "CATACLYSM!" He called and smiled. "Apparently I destroy whatever I touch." He said and touched the soccer goal, destroying it instantly. "OOps." He said, making ladybug sigh. "Guess it's my turn. Lucky Charm!" She yelled, throwing her yoyo up, shortly afterwards a ladybug themed suit lands in her hands. "What do I do with this?" She asked herself confused. Chat looked around. "So thats your super power?" He asked, still looking around. Ladybug nodded. "My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it… er, the akuma is hiding." Ladybug explained. Chat chuckled. "Well, he's made entirely of stone." Chat said then noticed Stoneheart's right hand. "His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!" Chat said and Ladybug looked around. "So what's your plan?" She asked. "You've got the item, you tell me." He said and she thought.

She used her 'Lucky Vision', seeing Stoneheart's closed fist, Alya, and a hose that was nearby. "I've got it!" She grabbed the hose, shoving it into the neck of the suit, tying the neck shut. She then wraps her yoyo around Chat's feet. "Don't miss." She said and tosses him, has a bit of trouble doing it, but throws him at Stoneheart. "This girl's crazy!" Chat yelled as Stoneheart grabbed him in his left hand. She smirks. "Catch me if you can, Rocky!" She said running a bit, Stoneheart roared and dropped his akumitized item, grabbing ladybug.

Chat could tell what her plan was, he looked over at Alya and yelled. "Alya! The tap!" He yelled, making the redhead look to her side, and turned on the water flows through the hose, inflating the suit, making Stoneheart release Ladybug. She ran over to the akumitized item and broke it, the akuma flying away. Stoneheart turns back into Ivan. Ladybug smiled as Chat Noir flipped in the air. "That guy's amazing!" She said, blushing.

Ivan sat up, confused. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" he asked confused as Chat Noir and Ladybug bumped fists. "Pound it!" Both heroes said, Ladybug's earring's started beeping. "I-I should go. Our identities have to remain a secret, even from us." She said, and Chat bowed. "Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again sometime, okay?" He said to her, making her blush from ear to ear. Before she could leave, Alya walked up to her, camera pointed at her. "Wait! Are you guys going to be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive ladybug? Oh I have so many questions to ask you both, Chat Noir, and um Miss?" Alya asked, and Ladybug smiled. "Ladybug, call me Ladybug." She said before yoyoing off.

Chat smiled and walked over to Ivan. He picked up the paper and read it. ""You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss." Ivan frowned. "Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me." Ivan said crossing his arms over his chest. Chat smiled and handed it back to Ivan. "You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone that you love them, Ivan." Chat said, smiling. Ivan blinked. "Hey, how do you know my name, dude?" He asked and Chat chuckled. "W-well, I gotta go, bye!" He said and jumped through the seats, out of the stadium.

Adrien sat in his room, looking over at Plagg. "I can't believe you like cheese." He said frowning. The kwami smiled, holding up the stinky cheese. "Camembert cheese is the best." He said holding it in front of Adrien, who held his noise. "Keep that stinky cheese away from me!" He said before turning to his computer screen. Nadja was talking about Alya's footage. "So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" Adrien smiled. "Adrien! Dinner Time!" His mom called, Plagg ate his cheese slice in one bite before flying into Adrien's jacket as he ran down to the kitchen.

Marinette smiled as she plopped down on her chaise lounge. "I did it, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed happily as Tikki munched on a cookie. "You see? You did it!" Tikki said happily, the news playing on her tv. The mayor talking. "I am pleased to announce at we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's newest protectors. Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette sighed happily. "His name is Chat Noir! He is just so purrfect!" She said and giggled at her pun.

At the same moment, the akuma flew all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, landing, fluttering its wings rapidly. Soon hundreds of akumas were flying all around Paris. People were being turned into stone creatures, in frozen states. Adrien was washing dishes when he hears his mother watching the news on the TV. "Oh my!" His mother exclaimed, making Adrien stop what he was doing. "Hmmm?" He stated, then heard the news. "Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." And with that Adrien ran up to his room, turning it on, on his laptop.

"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" Nadja said, making Marinette look at her tv. "Tikki? What's going on? I thought we defeated him." Plagg looked at Adrien and Tikki looked at Marinette. "Did you catch the akuma?" They asked. Marinette blinked. "What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" Marinette asked. Tikki frowned. "An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If that boy's emotions become negative again, the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!" Tikki stated. Marinette frowned and stood up. "So that means… this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm just gunna keep messing up!" She stated frowning. Tikki flew towards her. "Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!" Tikki praised. Marinette frowned and shook her head. "I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Chat Noir would be better off without me. I quit." She said, Tikki began panicking a bit. "Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains." Tikki explained. Marinette took off her earrings. "If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas, then… just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! I'm sorry Tikki!" Tikki tried to stop her. "No, don't do tha-" Tikki was suddenly no longer there, making Marinette frown. "I'm really sorry, Tikki.." She said, putting the earrings back in their box, and putting the box in the drawer of her vanity.

Hawk moth chuckled in her lair. "Ivan has a sensitive heart." She smiled at the akuma in her cane. "It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!"

 


	2. Chapter 2: Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. This time I shouldn't have any html coding issue. Sorry about that, This is my first time in a very long time, for putting a fanfic on here. I want to say that all the kind reviews, I almost cried when I read my email the day after I posted the first chapter, I wasn't expecting so much amazing feedback. Thank you guys so much! =^.^=  
> Also, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that right belongs to Thomas Astruc!  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Origins Part 2

TVi studio comes into view, Nadja Chamack the reporter covering Stoneheart, is updating Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed all around the city. Nadja stands next to a video clip of one of the stone creatures, tablet in hand. "The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement." More pictures are shown. "Police have cordoned off the area." The mayor is shown on the TV now, alongside Roger the cop. "We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway." Nadja is now in view, standing next to a photo of Chat Noir and Ladybug. "Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Chat Noir and Ladybug to save us all. Our lives depend on them." Nadja stated.

Back at Adrien's house, Adrien is standing next to his dad, watching the TV while his dad washes dishes. His father, Gabriel, turned around and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry son, we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them." Gabriel said, holding his fist up in the air, his face full of confidence and faith. Adrien frowns a bit. "But what if they fail?" He asked, looking down. Gabriel smiled, grabbing a baguette and using it like a sword. "Then I'd come and save you! Super Baker to the rescue!" He said smiling.

Adrien giggled and hugged his father. "Thanks, Super Dad!" He said before running up to his room and getting his school bag and Plagg. "Come on, Plagg! Time for school!" He said, making the black cat groan. "Why don't you just skip school?" He asked, and Adrien frowned. "No, I gotta make sure my friends are okay, and we need to make sure Ivan doesn't become Stoneheart again." Adrien said, the kwami sighed and flew into Adrien's jacket.

At Marinette's house, Nathalie looks at her watch. "Hmm, what's she doing?" The clock chimed, as Nathalie looked in Marinette's room, unable to find her. "Marinette?" Sabine was near the staircase and the entrance of the home, Nathalie and Marinette's bodyguard stand side by side, Sabine clearly not pleased. "You didn't see her leave? If anything happens to my daughter, you will be held responsible." Sabine stated, making Nathalie and the bodyguard nodding, nervous.

Down in the streets of Paris, Marinette clutched her bag to her chest, her miraculous still in the box, but in her purse. She smiled as she ran towards the school and away from her mother. She wished Tikki was here, so she could express her happiness. But she told herself she wouldn't be Ladybug anymore, hoping she could find someone else to be Ladybug.

At the College Francoise DuPont, Alya was talking with Adrien and Nino about her new blog. Alya smiled. "Kitty Catch!" Alya said, handing Adrien her phone. "Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superheroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug! How awesome is that?!" Alya said, taking her phone back. "Check out the number of views since I posted that video!" Alya said, excitedly. Adrien smiled, but frowned a bit. "But why do you trust Ladybug and Chat Noir so much? All these stone beings..." Adrien said, looking down. Alya and Nino smiled, before Alya spoke. "They're gonna handle them!" Alya said, full of assurance.

Adrien looked at his friends, "But what if they're not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks they are?" Adrien said, fidgeting with his ring. Alya was shocked. "What are you talking about, dude? Oh wait." She said, coming to some sort of realization. "I know what this is about." Adrien froze, scared that she found out his secret identity. Alya smirked. "You're scared, but don't be! I've seem it with my own two eyes, dude! Chat Noir and Ladybug are true superheroes! They're going to protect us all! I believe in them." Alya said, making Adrien smile. "Your right, I believe in them too!"

As the three of them walk, Adrien notices a group gathered around Ivan. Alix smiled. "So you really don't remember anything?" Alix asked Ivan. Juleka smiled. "You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!" Juleka says, full of admiration. Kim shuttered a bit. "You were seriously out to crush me, dude!" He stated, Ivan frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself.." He said frowning.

Cole scoffed at Ivan. "Pff! Once a monster, always a monster." He said, making Ivan furious. He marched away as Cole continued to make fun of him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Hawk Moth smirked, sensing the anger. "Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you!" She said, flicking the top of her cane, where the akuma lied.

Outside the school, Marinette ran up to the front door, but Nathalie tried to stop her again. "Marinette! Don't do this! Your mother will be furious!" Nathalie called, only for Marinette to turn towards her. "Tell her you got here too late. Please!" She said, before going inside.

Alya was mad at Cole, and told it to him straight. "How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart!" Alya said, making Cole groan. "Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Salem's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty." Cole says, blowing a bubble gum bubble at her. Alya was getting mad. "You little..." Cole fake gasped. "Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!"

Marinette spotted Cole and smiled. "Cole?" She said, making said guy turn and look at her, smiling. "Marikins! You came!" He said hugging her tiny frame, the other guys walk over to see her. Nathalie sighs and gets into the car, Marinette's bodyguard looked at her. Nathalie shook her head. "I'll handle it."

In the locker room, Adrien sees Ivan, walking over to him. "...You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel." He said, crouching next to him. Ivan turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, making Adrien smile. "Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her." He said, smiling. Ivan frowned. "I'm no good with words anyway." Adrien smiled. "But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers..." Ivan perked up at this. "I could... write her a song?" He asked and Adrien nodded, giving a thumbs up. "That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive." Adrien called, as Ivan ran off. Hawk Moth frowned. "Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhhhh!"

In Miss Bustier's classroom, Marinette was signing autographs, with Cole hugging her arm. "So, this is your seat, Marikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!" He said smiling. Marinette set her bag down. "Thanks, Cole." She looked over and saw Alya. "Uh... Hey! Marinette!" Marinette said introducing herself. Alya frowned. "You're friends with Cole now, huh?" She asked, making Marinette look over at Cole and Salem. Cole handed Salem his gum, having Salem put it on the seat across from Marinette's. "Hey! What's that all about?" She asked as she walked over and tried to get the gum off. Cole frowned. "The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect that's all." He said, laughing a bit. Marinette frowned. "You think that's really necessary?" She asked as she tried to take the gum off. Cole smirked. "Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture Marikins. Watch the master." Cole stated, before walking to his and Salem's seats.

Adrien walked into the room, chatting with Nino about superheroes when he saw Marinette with the gum on his chair. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked, clearly upset. Marinette froze, trying to figure out what to say. "Uhh... I..." She stuttered, Cole and Salem laughed, making Adrien mad. "Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very Funny." He said, pulling out a piece of cloth and covering the gum. Adrien frowned. "You're friends with Cole, right?" He asked, and Marinette frowned, going to her seat. "Why do people keep saying that?" Cole leaned forward. "Now do you see what I mean about respect?"

Adrien frowned. "I know I've seen her somewhere before... Of course! She's the daughter of my favorite fashion designer, Sabine Cheng!" Adrien exclaimed to himself and Nino. Nino chuckled. "She's mommy's girl, teen supermodel, and Cole's buddy? Forget it."

Alya looked at Marinette. "Why didn't you tell him it was Cole's idea?" She asked the bluenette, who frowned. "I've known Cole since I was a little kid. And I know he's not perfect, but I can't throw him under the bus. He's, well, he's my only friend." She stated, frowning. Alya smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Alya, and girl, it's time for you to make some new friends." She said smiling.

Mylene ran out the girl's bathroom. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late." She said to herself, before stopping right before she would've ran into Ivan. "Ahh! Ivan, you scared me." She said holding her chest. Ivan took a breath. "I made this for you, Mylene." He said before turning on loud metal music, holding up his paper that had the lyrics he wrote for her, on. He then began singing the song. "Mylene, be serene, don't be mean!" This frightens Mylene as she covers her ears and runs away. Ivan gets upset and crumples up the lyrics and sits on the floor.

Hawk Moth smiled. "Yes! This is what I've been waiting for." She said holding up her cane, with the akuma inside. "You know the way, evil akuma . Track down you prey! Fly away and evilize him!" She said, the akuma flying through the cane and out the window to Ivan. As the akuma infected the crumbled up lyric paper, Hawk Moth's symbol appeared over Ivan face again. "This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time, avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return." Hawk Moth says to him, smiling. Ivan smirks. "Okay." He said as he was turned into Stoneheart again. The moment he opened his eyes as Stoneheart, all the stone beings across Paris started waking up.

Miss Bustier begins talking attendance. "Agreste, Adrien?" Adrien smiled. "Here." He said, Miss Bustier called the next name. "Bourgeois, Cole?" Cole smiled and raised his hand. "Present!" He said smiling. "Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?" Marinette looked up, not sure what to do. Alya smiled and leaned towards her. "You say "present"." Alya whispered. Marinette stood up, raising her hand and said, pretty loudly, "Uh, Present!" After saying that the other students began laughing, Marinette sat back down, blushing from embarrassment. Miss Bustier continued taking attendance. "Bruel, Ivan?" She asked.

Stoneheart broke down the door, scaring the students. "Present! Mylene?" He searched for Mylene, once he sees her, he grabs her. Mylene freaks out a bit. "Let go of me, Ivan!" She pleads with him. "I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart!" He states, Mylene pleads with him again. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to push herself out of his grip. "So you and I can be together forever!" Stoneheart yelled.

Cole got on his phone and called his dad. "Dad! The monster is back!" He said before screaming when Stoneheart grabbed him, taking him with him. Stoneheart broke the wall and jumped out of the school onto the streets with Mylene in one hand and Cole in another. Mylene frowned. "Put us down, Ivan!" She yelled at him as he headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette frowned, before seeing Alya with her phone out. "Come on! Let's follow him!" She said and Marinette took the chance and stuck her miraculous box in Alya's bag without her seeing, then held up the bag. "Uh, oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide." She said messing with the bun on top of her head. Alya smiled. "Girl, you're gonna miss Chat Noir and Ladybug in action!" Alya stated, Marinette shook her head and held Alya's bag out to her. "You and Ladybug would both be better off without me." Marinette said, frowning. Alya shrugged. "If you say so!" She then runs out of the room to follow the villain. Marinette frowned. "Wait! Your bag!" She called, putting the bag over her shoulder and grabbing her own bag, running after her, muttering to herself. "My first day of school and I don't even get past attendance." She muttered, sighing.

Adrien ran to the locker room, making sure it was empty before opening his jacket to reveal Plagg. "Come on, Plagg. We need to stop Stoneheart." Adrien said, as Plagg groaned. "A day off would be nice." the lazy black cat kwami stated, yawning a bit. Adrien fist pumped the air before saying. "Plagg, Claws out!" The kwami was pulled into the ring, and Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir.

Out on the streets, Stoneheart still had Mylene in one hand and Cole in the other. Cole pouted. "You have no idea who you're with. My dad, the mayor, will bring the police, the army, the entire cavalry!" Cole shouted angrily, trying to get out of Stoneheart's grip. Chat Noir appeared and smirked, holding his extended baton. "And don't forget the superhero!" He said, before running up to Stoneheart and hitting him with his baton. Stoneheart grew bigger from the hit. Chat Noir blinked then realized he messed up. "Oh no. My bad." He said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Cole sighed and face palmed. "Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean." He said to Chat. Stoneheart groaned a bit. "Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" He said as his stone minions run amok, surround Chat Noir. "Seize him!" Stoneheart commanded, as his minions all began trying to get Chat Noir. Chat managed to barely dodge them, wondering where Ladybug was.

Mylene looked up at Stoneheart. "Ivan! Where are we going?" She asked, still a bit scared. Stoneheart looked at her, then back in front of him as he walked. "To deliver a message. Then, we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly." He stated, as Cole groaned. "Ugh! All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick." Cole complained, flipping his blonde hair out of his face. Stoneheart glared down at Cole. "Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you too."

Alya was following after Stoneheart, stopping when she sees Chat Noir having trouble. "If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!" Chat called out, while fending off the stone beings. Alya frowned. "What's she waiting for?" She asked, as she was about to record, when one of the stone beings knocks a car, trapping Alya behind it. Marinette sees this, her hair having fallen out of its perfect bun, and her also being out of breath, watching as Chat was catnapped by the stone beings. Alya tried climbing out from above and got stuck halfway out. Chat was trapped in the stone beings hand, he kicked his feet wildly, Marinette could hear him shouting. "Let go, you blockhead!" ( **I do not apologize for this description of Alya's expression, mainly because that's what her face looked like, to me anyways, in the show.** ) Alya made a pained sex face. ( **Again, sorry not sorry. It's what I thought when I saw her face, please don't hate me. This is why my story is rated T.** )

Marinette, filled with courage and determination, pulled out the box from Alya's bag, opening, as Tikki flew out. "I think I need Ladybug!" Marinette said, putting on the earrings. Tikki smiled happily. "I knew you'd come around!" Tikki said happily. Marinette frowned. "Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya and Cole are both in danger. I can't just sit back and do nothing." Marinette smiled. "Tikki, Spots On!" Tikki flies into her earrings, transforming Marinette into Ladybug.

Ladybug used her yoyo, wrapping it around the car that was trapping Alya, and flinging the car off of her. Alya safely landed on the ground. Ladybug walked over to her. "You can't stay here, it's too dangerous. Go find somewhere safe to hide." Ladybug stated, making Alya nod her head before running off to find a place to hide.

Marinette avoids the stone beings, being like spiderman and swinging from her yoyo, she grabs Chat Noir's baton and throws it to him. He extends it, freeing himself from the stone minions grip. He landed next to Ladybug, she smiled at him, blushing a bit. "S-sorry I was late, minou!" She said winking. He smiled at her. "Are we going to take care of Stoneheart, Ladybug?" He said as he begins running on all fours, with Ladybug yoyoing after him. "No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. There!" She says, as the two heroes stand on a roof top and stare at the Eiffel tower, where Stoneheart could be seen climbing it.

Stoneheart stood in the middle of the Eiffel tower, police surrounding him. The mayor got on a megaphone. "I demand my son's safe return!" The mayor commanded. Cole shouted down. "DAD!" Stoneheart frowned. "You know what? Here you go!" He states before football throwing Cole. Cole began praying. "Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-" Suddenly Chat is there to catch him right before Cole could go splat on the ground. Cole pouted. "I didn't promise." He said, making Chat confused. "What?" He asked, letting go of Cole.

Cole ran to his father and hugged him. "My precious boy!" The mayor cried, holding his son close. Roger the cop stood on a police car, his arm still bandaged up. "We're clear to attack!" He yelled. Chat Noir ran up to him. "Wait! Don't attack them!" You know it'll only make it worse!" He said, trying to get the police officer to understand reason. Roger frowned. "I have a new plan, unlike you!" He said pointing at Chat Noir then to Ladybug, who was now standing next to Chat. "Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed this town once!" Roger said, still pointing at Ladybug, before going back to commanding his officers.

Ladybug looked at her feet, clutching her yoyo tight in her hands. "...He's right, you know. If I had just captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time, none of this would have happened! I was right, I'm not fit to be Ladybug.." She said, losing her confidence rather quickly. Chat placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "No. He's wrong, because without you, I wouldn't have been able to rescue him, I'd have still been in those stone beings' clutches." He said, gesturing towards Cole and the mayor. "And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove it too. Trust me, Ladybug. Okay?" Chat said, smiling at her. Ladybug blushed a bit before nodding. "Okay!" She said, ready to work.

Stoneheart suddenly starting hacking and coughing, coughing out a swarm of akumas. He fell on his back as the swarm made the shape of Hawk Moth's face. "People of Paris! Listen to me carefully. I am Hawk Moth!" Hawk Moth stated, making Chat Noir and Ladybug look at each other confused. "Hawk Moth?" They asked each other, before looking back up at Hawk Moth. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring NOW!" She commanded, making Ladybug clutch her yoyo tightly, Chat kept his hand on her shoulder. Hawk Moth continued her rant. "You have done enough damage to these innocent Parisians!" Hawk Moth stated, making Ladybug step forward, Chat figuring out easily how she is going to react.

"Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we all know who the real bad guy is! Let's not reverse the roles here! You are the one transforming these innocent people into villains! No matter how long it takes, Hawk Moth, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" She shouted, jumping into the air, opening her yoyo and tossing it towards the akuma swarm. "Time to de-evilize!" She called, swinging her yoyo through the swarm, capturing every single one of the akumas. She stood where the swarm that formed Hawk Moth's face, was, smiling. "Let me make this promise to all of you! No matter who wants to harm you, Chat Noir and I will do everything in our power to keep you all safe!" She shouts, then proceeds to open her yoyo, releasing all the purified, white, butterflies from it, they scatter all across the city. Adrien's parents and the students at the school cheer.

Chat Noir smiled. "I knew she had it in her!" He said smiling, before she jumped down next to him, blushing a bit under her mask. "H-how'd I do, minou?" She asked him, nervously. He smiled. "You were amazing, I knew you had it in you!" He said, winking at her and giving her a thumbs up.

Hawk Moth clutched her cane tightly, angry at the heroes. "Agh! That's the problem with superheroes nowadays. They're too heroic!" She said, before her symbol appeared over Stoneheart's face again as she spoke to him. "Stoneheart, they're trying to take away the one you love, from you! You must snatch their Miraculouses, so they will be powerless against you!" Hawk Moth commanded, making Stoneheart blink and nod. "Okay, Hawk Moth." Stoneheart said, standing back up. Mylene flailed her arms. "Help me!" Mylene cried out, making Chat Noir and Ladybug look back up at Stoneheart. Stoneheart frowned. "You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone minions!" Stoneheart called out, then proceeded to climb up the Eiffel tower.

Ladybug frowned, standing back to back with Chat. "We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him." She stated, and Chat smirked. "Yes, but we know where the akuma is located, though." He said, and Ladybug nodded. "In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene with. So.." She said trying to figure out what to do. Chat smiled, punching the side of his fist into his other hand. "So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate them, we bring them closer together! They are made for each other! They just don't know it yet." He said, Ladybug didn't fully understand what he meant. "Ugh. Not really following you, but I guess I better trust you. Something tells me we're going to have to put our trust in each other a lot, from here on out." She said smiling shyly at the reader. ( **Totally forgot that Chat Noir breaks the fourth wall in this scene in the show, and I do love a good fourth wall break, also sorry for interrupting the story so much this chapter. :(** )

The two heroes begin climbing the tower, making it to the top before Stoneheart. Mylene called out again, sounding scared. "Help! I'm scared of heights!" She called down. Chat smiled and called back. "Everything's going to be alright!" He called back to her. Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir. "How are you planning on getting them closer than they already are?" She asked and he smirked. "Using our powers, that's how. We need your Lucky Charm." He said as they stood at the very top. Chat began fighting off the stone minions, as Ladybug, who stood at the very ti-pity top of the tower threw up her yoyo and shouted. "Lucky Charm!" Her power making a ladybug themed parachute land in her hands. "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked herself, as Chat flew around behind her, but landing on his feet just out of the stone minions' reach. She crouched down to look at him. "You know what you're doing, minou?" She asked him. "Yeah! Just use your yoyo to pull Stoneheart's hand, that he's holding Mylene in, to his face!" He told her, the minute he said that she understood.

Ladybug strapped on the parachute, pulled out her yoyo and threw it around Stoneheart's hand, and pulled it towards his face, making Mylene and him kiss. This shocks Stoneheart into releasing his grip on her, Mylene holds onto his finger, to keep from falling. Chat jumps down, he grabs the akumitized paper and hits it with his baton, using his baton to make a landing spot, so he doesn't fall. He smirks. "Home run!" He says as Ladybug catches the paper, and breaks it, releasing the akuma. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" She says spinning her yoyo. "Time to de-evilize! Huh?" She says seeing Ivan turn back to normal, and the two kids falling. She nods. "Chat! Take care of Ivan! I'll get Mylene and the akuma!" She says, jumping off the highest point of the Eiffel tower.

Chat called out his power. "Cataclysm!" The black power bubbling in his palm as he bounced off his baton, and touched the tower, making a long piece of the wrought iron stretch out long enough for Chat to slide down it, catch Ivan, and still be okay.

Ladybug grabbed Mylene and threw her yoyo up at the akuma, capturing it. "Gotcha!" She said, before pulling the parachute open. The two girls landed safely on the ground, once on her feet Ladybug proceeds to open back up her yoyo, releasing the purified butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She then picks up the parachute and throws it into the air, shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!" As the parachute transformed into little ladybugs, that began curing all of the damage made by Stoneheart. Chat had Ivan's arm over his shoulder as he walked over to the girls. "Do you see this?" He asked the red and black spotted heroine. She nodded and smiled. "Yea! It's so beautiful, and amazing. It's... um... Miraculous!" She said smiling as the magical ladybugs spread out, turning the stone minions back to normal.

Hawk Moth swung her cane. "This is only the beginning, Ladybug and Chat Noir! You may have won this one, but I will win the war! I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! Then my secret dream will come true!" She said, as the window closed, darkening the room.

Chat Noir smiled at Mylene and Ivan. "I think the two of you have some things to talk about." He said smiling. Ivan began stuttering. "Oh, uh... I... Uh..." Adrien smiled and handed the lyric page to Mylene. "Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." He said before walking over to Ladybug. Mylene read the lyrics and smiled. "Wow, it;s really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream, I mean, when you sing it!" She said to him, Ivan looked down, putting his hands behind his back, "It was scary, wasn't it? Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I can try to be gentle." Mylene then hugs him, making Ivan blush, before hugging her back gently.

Chat smiled. "They are so made for each other!" He said smiling, Ladybug nodded and whispered. "Kinda like us, huh?" She said, blushing as her earrings beeped. Chat say this and smiled. "Uh oh, time to split. See you soon, Ladybug!" He called before running off, using his baton to help him get away. Ladybug smiled dreamily. "Can't wait, my minou." She said, turning to go, stumbling a bit, before she threw her yoyo and swung away.

The next day, Adrien was talking with Alya and Nino. "So, by the time I got to the Eiffel tower, it was all over. I'm bummed!" She said placing her hands on her head in frustration. Adrien chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually." He said, patting her back. Alya smiled. "You're right. Next target: Chat Noir, an exclusive interview!" She said excitedly. Adrien chuckled nervously, as Nino spoke up. "Ohh. Sounds exciting, dude!" He said winking at her, making her chuckle. "Oh wait, better yet! Finding out who's really behind the mask!" She said, waving her hand in front of her. Adrien chuckled nervously again. "Uh-huh. Good luck with that one, Alya." He said as the three of them went into the school.

Inside the Dupain-Cheng car, Sabine was scolding Marinette through the car's video screen. "You disobeyed me, Marinette. Take a look at that school." Sabine said in a serious tone that had a bit of frustration in it. Marinette looked up at the school, sadness in her bluebell eyes. "Yes, Mother." She said, turning back to the video screen. "You will never, I repeat, never, go back there again.." Sabine said, only to have Marinette interrupt. "Mother, no.." Sabine continued. "Without your bodyguard." Marinette smiled happily. "He will drop you off and pick you up everyday. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and Ballet classes as well as your photoshoots." Sabine stated, Marinette looked over at Nathalie, smiling widely. "Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Mother!" She said before leaving the car, almost falling on the sidewalk in her rush to get to class.

Adrien stopped. "No, wait." He said, taking his normal seat behind Alya, with Nino. Cole walked in and frowned, walking over to Adrien. "Uhh.. You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!" Cole said, pointing at the seats across from Alya. Adrien smirked, remembering what Alya told him, about superheroes. "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing." Adrien quoted, making Alya smile from her seat. Cole, having a confused look on his face, and Salem with an angry look on his face as he fixed his tie, looked at Adrien. "What does that even mean?" He asked.

"It means I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, Cole, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go, get lost!" Adrien said, standing up from his seat and pointing at the seats Nino and him sat at the day before. The entire class began to laugh at Cole and Salem, who just groaned in anger and sat in the seats that Adrien was pointing at. Nino fist bumps Adrien. "Good job, dude!" He says, smirking.

Marinette walks into the room, just then, and Adrien turns away sharply, not looking at her. She frowned and took her seat, setting her bag on the desk. Alya leaned towards Marinette and whispered. "Girl, you said you wanted to make friends, right? Well, talk to him. You know, about the chewing gum." Alya said, and Marinette frowned, twirling a loose strand of blue hair in her finger. "But, what should I say to him?" She asked, before taking the loose strand and putting it back into its place in her bun. Alya smiled. "Be yourself." She said smiling.

After classes got out, Adrien was about to leave but stops at the overhang of the school, realizing he left his umbrella at home, and it was raining and storming. Marinette walked past him, "Hey." She said waving a bit, Adrien turned away, making Marinette frowned as she opened her umbrella, only to stop and look back at him. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to get the gum off your seat. I swear." She said, looking down a bit, before looking back up at him. "I've never been to school before. I've never even had any friends. It's all kinda new to me." She said, then proceeding to turn around and holding up her umbrella to cover him. Adrien studied her actions, when a coup de foudre happened, making him open his eyes wide. He shyly reaches out to take the umbrella, accidentally touching her finger, before grabbing the umbrella. Shortly after it's over his head, it closes on him. Marinette begins to laugh a carefree, genuine laugh. "See you tomorrow!" She said as she began walking down the steps. Adrien watched her, and began stuttering. "Uh... see you.. to... mo... tomo.. Haha! Oh whoa, why am I stuttering all of a sudden." He asked as Plagg flew out of his poked and smirked. "I think I know why!" He teased as Adrien blushed, hiding behind the umbrella.

Marinette got to the bottom of the steps when Tikki poked out oh her purse. "First day and we already have a couple of lovebirds." She said, smiling. Marinette smiled. "No, He's just a friend. A... Friend!" She says, happily before getting into the car and heading home. Adrien grabs his bag and heads home to the bakery.

An umbrella lifts up to reveal the old man from before, Master Fu, and his turtle kwami, Wayzz. "Excellent Choice, Master!" Wayzz said to his wielder. Fu smiled. "Those two are made for each other!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of origins, so now I want to ask, would you guys like me to make chapter three a chapter where Marinette and Adrien (also Nino and Alya) go to an arcade and Alya and Nino try hooking up Adrien and Mari? Or should I do the Stormy Weather episode? Or should I do a different episode? Let me know, also here's what some of the french words I used, mean:
> 
> Minou - Kitty
> 
> Coup de foudre - bolt of lightning (thunderbolt) OR love at first sight
> 
> Chat Noir - obviously, this means Black Cat
> 
> Parisians - are what the people who are from/live in Paris, are called
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I got this done in like 3 days from when Chapter 1 went out, hope I did just as good as I did with the first chapter!
> 
> Also check me out on tumblr @marichat4lyf i post information about updates on there, as well as asking for ideas for chapters!
> 
> Thanks to adolfin-hitlai on tumblr for the name for female Nathaniel, which is Nicole, Adrien's moms name, Adeline, and for the idea for Mari's class to take instead of fencing (because i didn't like the idea of sweet Mari fencing, except in the show.)


	3. Chapter 3: Group Hangout Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a group hangout session. No akumas in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is my own idea, I didn't like The Bubbler episode that much, plus couldn't do it anyways since Nino isn't Mari's best friend. So I'm doing a chapter with no akumas, just Nino, Alya, Mari, and Adrien hanging out. ALSO, I heard some people would rather me write with speech being separate from the rest of the story. Now I've never done that type of writing before, and frankly, it looks very weird to me. But I'll give it a try, hope you enjoy!   
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that belongs to Thomas Astruc.

Chapter 3: Group Hangout Session

The sun rose, shining into the loft of one blonde haired boy, making him grown and wake up. His hair almost looked like Chat Noir's. The cat kwami flew over and giggled, seeing his chosen one's hair. The boy yawned and looked up at the black cat, confusion covering his face.

"Nice hairstyle kid!" Plagg stated between laughs.

Adrien blinked, confused, before getting out of bed and going down his ladder, and heading to his bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at the mirror and went wide eyed.

"Plagg! This isn't funny! I need to shower and fix my hair!" Adrien stated, getting ready for the day.

Adrien showered, dried off, got dressed in his usual outfit, putting on his converse shoes that he made himself, brushing his teeth, then taking 20 minutes to do his hair. A few hours later, Adrien came down the stairs from his room, closing the trap door behind him. Plagg was in his shirt pocket before he came down. He walked over to the kitchen counter and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Good morning, maman!" He said smiling, as he grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit that was on the counter.

Adeline smiled at her son, fixing his hair a bit more. Adrien groaned as his mom messed with his hair. She chuckled as he tried to get away from her motherly ways.

"Maman! I have to go! I'm meeting Nino at the park!" He stated, trying to get his mom to stop.

Adeline chuckled at her son's embarrassment but kissed his cheek and letting him go. Adrien ran down the stairs to the bakery, waving goodbye to his father, who gave him a small box of treats for Adrien to share with Nino. Adrien smiled and hugged his father before leaving the bakery, heading for the park. He careful ran across the street, dodging pedestrians as he ran to the park.

Adrien soon made it to the park, holding his sketch book and the box of treats. He looked around the park for his music loving friend, spotting him over by the fountain. Adrien walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Nino! So, what is the plan for today? You didn't really explain what we were going to be doing today." Adrien said, fist bumping Nino.

"Don't worry, bro. I'm just helping you out with your crush on a certain model." Nino said smirking at the blonde.

Adrien glared at his friend, who was currently eyeing the box of treats. Nino reached over and swiftly took the box from Adrien.

"You didn't..." Adrien said, not believing that his best friend invited Marinette, the girl he's had a crush on since she gave him that umbrella.

"You know I can't even string a normal sentence around her! What am I even going to do?" Adrien said, beginning to panic a bit.

Nino had a macaron in his mouth, he looked up at Adrien only to quickly finish the macaron and smile.

"Well, you better think of something fast, because here come the girls now." Nino said, gesturing behind Adrien.

Adrien stiffened up a bit and slowly turned to face the direction that Nino was gesturing to. Adrien smiled, a nervous, shy smile. Marinette and Alya were walking to towards them, chatting. Marinette had on her usual flower top, dark grey blazer, her light pink caprices, and her flats. Her hair was up in its usual bun. She even had a bit of eye makeup on, turning Adrien into a stuttering mess a moment later. Marinette smiled.

"Hi Nino! Hi Adrien!" Marinette stated, smiling widely at the boys.

Adrien shook his head and tried to string together a coherent sentence.

"Hi! Marinette! It's um a lovely face... I MEAN day!" He said, the rest of his sentence ending up in nonsense.

Marinette looked at Adrien confused before turning to Nino.

"So, Nino. What did you want to do? I just so happen to be free for a few hours, and I've never really done this group hangout." Marinette said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Nino smiled and placed an arm over Adrien's shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking all of us could go to the arcade, I need to show Alya how I can beat her in DDR." Nino said, smirking at Alya.

"Oh you are so on! Come on Marinette, let's go!" Alya said, grabbing Marinette's arm.

The four raced to the arcade, laughing and chuckling the whole time. Video game noises, laughter, and shouting could be heard the minute they opened the door. Marinette looked around, excited and fascinated by the entire arcade.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" She said, amazed.

Alya chuckled before turning to Nino and grabbing his arm, dragging him away from Adrien and Marinette.

"You two have fun! I'm going to show this wannabe who's the best at DDR!" Alya called back at the two as she disappeared into the crowd of people in the arcade.

Adrien held his sketch book to his chest before sighing and onto his side and opening his bag and putting his sketch book away, before turning to Marinette.

"U-um.. I-I w-was going t-to play some s-skeeball, d-do you w-wanna come w-with m-me? You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean if you don't like skeeball you could do something else, you don't have to hang out with me..." Adrien said, blushing with embarrassment.

Marinette chuckled, smiling at him before grabbing his hand, dragging him over to the skeeball machines.

"I'll join you for skeeball! Come on!" She said, smiling at him.

Adrien just followed along, his face as red as Nicole Kurtzberg's hair. He stared at their hands in shock, but before he could try to say something, they made it to the skeeball area and she let go of his hand. Marinette looked confused.

"So, how do we play this? Do we exchange Euros for tokens?" She asked, confused, as she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

Adrien chuckled a bit. "I-It's 10 Euros for 20 tokens, which are used to play any of the games." Adrien said, pulling out his wallet.

Marinette nodded and followed Adrien to the exchange machine, watching him insert 10 Euros into the machine. The machine then began spitting out the tokens, one by one, startling Marinette. After all 20 tokens were given, Adrien reached into the dish that the tokens sat and scooped all 20 out, and stepped out of the way so Marinette could get tokens. Marinette copied what Adrien had done, and soon she had her 20 tokens, she put her wallet back in her purse before grabbing her tokens. She held them in her hands as the two went back to the skeeball machines.

"Okay, so where do I put the tokens?" Marinette asked.

Adrien blushed again, unable to speak from the nervousness that was taking over again.

Adrien gestured to where the tokens go in, before putting a token in his, starting his game. Marinette smiled and inserted a token into her machine, starting her game. After a few hours of skeeball, Marinette and Adrien both had lots of tickets, which they were trying to carry to the ticket exchange table, dragging some tickets behind them. They made it to the counter, getting them counted by the worker. Together they had over 1,000 tickets.

"Y-you pick out what ever you want! I mean i-if you want something!" Adrien stuttered, a blush creeping over his face.

Marinette smiled, looking at the prizes, seeing a black cat charm. She stood up and looked at the employee.

"Can I get that black cat charm?" Marinette asked the worker.

The worker nodded and reached into the case and pulled out a small key-chain charm of a black cat. Marinette smiled happily at it before looking at what else there was. Adrien's blush was now going from ear to ear when he saw her hug the little black cat charm. After a few minutes of them picking out their prizes they went to find Alya and Nino.

"I think they went this way." Marinette said.

They weaved through a crowd of people, some of which, upon seeing Marinette, surrounded her and asked for her autograph. Adrien frowned, but saw Alya and Nino, still going at it on DDR.

"I-I found them." Adrien said, quietly.

Marinette didn't hear him, she was too busy being surrounded by fans, which made her uncomfortable. Alya turned around after beating Nino, again, in DDR, seeing her girl surrounded by people. Alya ran towards Marinette, after bidding the boys goodbye, and grabbed her hand and ran out of the arcade.

"So, how'd your date go?" Nino asked.

Adrien jumped a bit when Nino spoke. Adrien glared at his friend before sighing and shaking his head.

"I-it wasn't a date, I couldn't even really talk to her, we just played skeeball and exchanged our tickets for prizes. How was you DDR battle against Alya?" Adrien asked smirking.

"Yea, I now know that I should never challenge Alya to a dance off." Nino chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, let's head to my house, I wanna play Ultimate Mecha Strike III with you!" Adrien said as the two boys left for the bakery.

Marinette plopped down on her bed, after the trip to the arcade, Alya ended up taking her back home. She had gotten a stern talking to by Nathalie about how she needs to be more careful when her bodyguard isn't around to protect her. Even getting told that she might be enrolled in self defense classes if this happens again. Marinette sighed, then opened her purse, Tikki flying out, holding the black cat charm.

"Marinette, this charm is so cute! It looks like Chat Noir's kwami!" Tikki said giggling.

Tikki flew over to Marinette and handing the charm to her. Marinette handed Tikki a cookie before hugging the charm close to her chest.

"Chat Noir, He's amazing isn't he!" Marinette said to Tikki, sighing happily.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her happiness, Tikki flying into her purse to hide. Nathalie came in shortly after.

"Marinette, it's time for your photo shoot."

Marinette sighed and put the cat charm on her night stand before following Nathalie out to the limo.

Hours later, at the Agreste Boulangerie Patisserie.

Adrien waved goodbye to Nino, after hours of video games, and eating junk food. Adrien went back to his room to get ready for dinner. Plagg flew out from hiding on Adrien's loft bed.

"You really embarrassed yourself there kid." Plagg said, chuckling a bit.

Adrien glared at the kwami, knowing full well that he messed up with Marinette, but he did have a good time.

"I know I messed up but I mean. I had a lot of fun with her... I've got a new idea for a design!" Adrien stated as he grabbed his sketch book.

He sat at his desk and began sketching out a scarf design.

He went up to his balcony after dinner, looking up at the sky, sighing happily.

"One day, I'll tell Marinette how I feel." He said quietly to himself.

He looked over at the time, realizing he was going to be late for patrol, quickly transforming and heading out, to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. She sat on a beam, swinging her legs, appearing to be deep in thought. He smiled before sitting down next to her.

"Paris sure is lovely at night, don't you agree LB?" Chat asked, smiling at her.

Ladybug jumped a bit, startled by him, having not seen him sit down. She blushed from ear to ear. Her pigtails bounced a bit from the wind, she smiled as she looked back over the city.

"Yea, the city looks amazing, bug-tastic, wouldn't you agree?" She said giggling at the pun.

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes. He wondered how he was going to put up with her constant puns. He sighed as he thought about the day they met.

"How am I ever going to deal with your puns, My Lady." He asked, sighing again, turning to smile at her.

Mari blushed even more when he smiled at her, calling her his lady. She giggled and looked away.

"I-it seems to be a quiet day, Chaton. I think we can do a quick patrol then head home. I have a test tomorrow." She said, standing up and stretching.

The two ran across the city, laughing as they raced each other, Chat falling over a few times and Ladybug almost flying straight into the side of a building. The two finally called it a night, saying their goodbyes before heading to their respective homes. Marinette landed on her bathroom windowsill and jumped into her large bathroom, detransforming as she landed. She yawned, changing into her pajamas and heading to bed, telling Tikki good night, and smiling at the charm on her nightstand before turning off her light and falling asleep.

Adrien landed on his balcony, detransforming, and heading through his skylight to his room, instead of going to bed he began working on the scarf design he made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you like this style more, or if I should go back to how i wrote Origins Part 1 and Part 2. If I add french words or phrases I'll be putting the meanings at the end of the chapters!
> 
> Maman - Mom
> 
> Euros - french currency
> 
> Boulangerie Patisserie - bakery, bread and cake shop
> 
> Chaton - Kitten
> 
> That was all for this chapter. If you wanna keep up to date on when I'm working on this or want to give me ideas for this story, or even ideas for future stories of Miraculous Ladybug, my tumblr is @marichat4lyf


	4. Chapter 4: Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy Weather, but changed a tiny bit to fit the role reversal! :D  
> Also this story started on FFN and will now be on here and FFN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I am doing this episode because a lot of my friends who have only seen 1 episode of the show, have only seen this episode, and some people even call Stormy Weather the first episode. Anyways enjoy this chapter! Also Happy New Year!  
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that belongs to Thomas Astruc.

Chapter 4: Stormy Weather

The KIDZ+ studio is bustling with people, as the TV host, Alec Cataldi, starts talking about a competition that is going on.

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!" He announced, the crowd chanting the final two contestants names.

The first girl to come out of the white limo, a blonde haired girl in a light blue dress, with her hair in two pigtails, carrying an umbrella. This was Aurore Beaureal, one of the contestants for the KIDZ+ competition. She waved at the crowd that was cheering, as she headed towards the building.

The next girl to come out was a dark blue haired girl, who was wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt that had a cloud on the front, white jeans and orange dress shoes. This was Mireille Caquet, the other contestant. She waved and giggled a little as she followed Aurore into the building.

"We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists!" Alec announced, as the girls stood on either side of him.

"To my right, Aurore Beaureal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner?" Alec said.

Zooming out to show the TV with this on, Adrien was chasing a little girl around his house, Manon, a child he was babysitting.

"Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply." Alec said as Manon ran in front of the TV.

"Come on, Manon, give that back!" Adrien called and dove at Manon, only to have her dodge and him face planting against the couch.

Manon ran around the living room, wearing a fedora that Adrien had been working on.

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Manon said, dodging Adrien again, causing him to crash into the couch, almost knocking it over.

He stood up and rubbed his head before looking for Manon.

"Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" Adrien says, frustrated as he searches for Manon.

Manon giggles, making Adrien bang his head on the table he was currently under.

"Huh? Ah! Nnnnngh..." He says, rubbing his head in pain.

Adrien noticed a pair of shoes peeking out from behind the curtain, smirking, he walked over to it and pulled back the curtain, only to find his hat on a one of his mom's porcelain dolls.

"Huh?" He asked, then sees Manon with his phone.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!" Manon claimed as she jumped on the couch with Adrien's phone in her hands.

"Hey, my phone!" Adrien called.

Adrien grabbed his phone from her, as Manon grabbed Adrien's fedora from him, running off. Plagg appeared, snickering quietly.

"Stay low, Plagg." Adrien said, glaring at the cat kwami.

"Don't sweat it. You know, if you can handle that small child for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of Camembert cheese!" Plagg said, making Adrien raise an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean a piece of cake?" Adrien questioned, right as the doorbell rang.

Plagg flew back into Adrien's inside jacket pocket before Adrien could answer the door. He opened the door to reveal Alya and Nino.

"Nino? Alya?" He said in a questioning tone.

Alya smirked and scrolled through her phone before speaking.

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?" Alya said, holding out her phone.

"Now? Marinette is in the park right now?" Adrien said, nervousness and excitement clear in his voice.

"As we speak!" Nino chimed in, smiling at his friend.

"Oh, gosh! What... what am I gonna say to her?" Adrien said, panicked.

Alya chuckled as Nino spoke.

"That same this as usual." Nino then proceeded to imitate Adrien. "I... uh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

Adrien glared at his friends. "Stop."

Manon peeked out from behind Adrien at that moment.

"Uh, who are they?" Manon asked.

"Whoops! I completely forgot about this little detail." Adrien said, as Nino and Alya looked at Manon.

"And who's she?" Nino asked, smiling.

"This is Manon, one of my mama's friends' daughter. I'm watching her all afternoon." Adrien said, then gasped as he realized something. "OH no! I can't go out! I have to watch Manon." Adrien said, feeling a bit deflated.

Nino sighed. "Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?"

Adrien fumbled with his fingers. "No, I just couldn't... say... no..." He said, sighing in defeat.

Nino chuckled. "Well I'd love to help, but I'm not great with kids."

Alya smirked. "No problem! I'll look after your little detail for you."

Adrien chuckled. "Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you, Alya. She's... an absolute angel." Adrien stated.

A crash sounded from in Adrien's living room, making Adrien scream as he ran back inside, chasing after Manon, who was carrying a pot and spatula.

"Manon! Put those down! Ugh! Come back!" He called after the girl, Plagg quietly snickering in her shirt pocket.

Alya and Nino sighed as they watch Adrien continue to chase after Manon for a few minutes longer, until he finally walks back over to his friends, with anon pulling on his arm.

Nino sighed. "You're just a pushover, Adrien." Nino stated.

"I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels." Alya said, smirking.

Manon looked up at the girl. "Who are you, anyway?"

Alya smiled and bent down so she was eye level with Manon. "I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!" Alya said, then booped Manon's nose.

Manon laughed. "No, you're not! ... Are you?"

Alya picks Manon up, who was giggling like crazy, and placed her on Adrien's shoulders. "Okay, let's all go to the park!"

"Yay!" Manon cheered.

"Okay!" Adrien said smiling happily.

Nino frowned. "I can't join you guys, I gotta go run an errand for my mom, then I have that DJ gig tonight." Nino explained, Adrien nodded, fist bumped him and said goodbye.

Back at the KIDZ+ studio, the new weather girl is about to be announced. Alec begins talking as it shows Mireille and Aurore side by side.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." Alec announced.

The votes showed on screen, Mireille having way more votes then Aurore.

"Mireille!" Alec announced.

Mireille smiled happily and clapped her hands together, happy to have won. Aurore gasped in shock as the crowd cheered on Mireille. Alec leaned towards Aurore and spoke.

"Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!" Alec said to Aurore.

Aurore groaned angrily and left the studio, mad because she lost. Alec yelled after her.

"What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!"

Hawk Moth's lair began to light up as the window opened up, all the white butterflies fluttering up from the floor, surrounding her.

"The vibrations are so strong! I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma." Hawk moth said, smirking.

She held out her hand as a white butterfly landed in her hand, she covered the butterfly with her other hand and black particles surrounded the butterfly, turning it into a black and purple, akuma.

"Fly my little akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth announced as the akuma flew out the window, towards the KIDZ+ building.

Aurore was furiously pressing the elevator button, wanting the elevator to arrive.

"I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me! They took everything away from me! They-" Aurore started.

The power in the elevator shut off, making her fall to the floor.

"Uh? Ah!" Aurore shouts.

A black butterfly wing starts poking through the elevator doors, and then the akuma managed to push the rest of itself through the crack and starts flying towards Aurore. Aurore began swinging her parasol at the akuma, freaking out.

"Ngh! Ah!"Aurore grunted as she kept swinging, before finally opening her parasol.

The akuma took the opportunity to fly into the top of the parasol. The parasol shut right after the akuma went into it, the power to the elevator came back on at that moment. Zooming in on Aurore's face, Hawk Moth's symbol appeared.

"So correct you are. You should have won. Yes..." Hawk Moth said, as Aurore smirked.

"I should have won! Yes!" Aurore said smirking as she stood up.

"Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's. Can you do that?" Hawk Moth asked.

"Yes!" Aurore stated.

"That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!" Hawk Moth stated as Aurore began to be engulfed by the black particles.

Soon the elevator opened to reveal Stormy Weather, with her long pigtails that had a black and white spiral of hair in each pigtails, her parasol now being black and white with a larger top to it. Her dress now black and pointed at the bottom, she also had a large piece of bang that was white, while the rest of her hair that wasn't in the pigtails, was black.

Back at the park, Marinette was posing for photos. Walking on the edge of the fountain with her arms out, looking over to the side and smiling, putting a finger to her chin and looking up a bit, tons of different poses. Adrien smiled as he watched her.

"Come on. We're just gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by." Adrien said to Manon and Alya.

Alya crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what?" Alya asked.

Adrien smiled as he began day dreaming of the future.

"Then? I'll invite her out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the dog. A hamster! I love hamsters!" Adrien said in a dreamy tone.

"Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie." Alya stated smirking as Adrien chuckled.

The photographer was going on with telling Marinette how to pose.

"Magnificio! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!"

Adrien took a deep breath. "Remember, cool! Just be cool..."

Alya frowned. "Um,we couldn't be more invisible."

Adrien began walking, though it looked more like he was marching, realizing they stopped right where Marinette could see them.

"Okay, let's start over!" He said and began pushing the girls back.

Marinette looked over at them, smiling and waving. Adrien and Alya waved back, though Adrien's hand didn't stop waving. Marinette was scolded by the photographer.

"Did you see that? She waved at me!" Adrien said, still waving.

Alya sighed. "Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class."

Alya then proceeded to stop Adrien's hand from waving and placing it at his side.

Back at the KIDZ+ studio, Mireille was entering the elevator, holding her new trophy close to her chest. As she's about to exit the elevator she sees Stormy Weather staring at her.

"Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!" Stormy says, pointing her parasol at Mireille.

A beam shot out of the top of the parasol, right at the elevator. Mireille dropped her trophy and began pounding on the ice that now blocked the elevator.

"Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!" Mireille called out.

Back at the park Vincent, the photographer is still talking nonsense while taking photos of Marinette.

"Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your papa beings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Papa dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!"

Manon looks over at a guy selling Mireille balloons and she tugs on Adrien's hand.

"Adrien, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ... Adrien? Adrien!" Manon shouts, making Adrien jump and shriek a bit in surprise.

"AH!"

"Ngh! Silenzio!" The photographer said, shushing Adrien.

Manon tugged on Adrien's arm. "Come on!"

Alya smiled and went to take Manon's hand.

"Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!" Alya said smiling.

Manon shook her head and grabbed hold of Adrien's leg.

"No! I wanna go with Adrien!" Manon insisted.

Adrien looked back at Marinette's photoshoot, then to Alya and Manon.

"Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter." Adrien stated.

Alya frowned. "But what about Marinette?"

Outside of the KIDZ+ studio, Stormy Weather exits the building as the crowd chants Mireille's name, only to stop when they realize that Stormy wasn't Mireille. One civilian spoke up.

"Where's Mireille?"

Stormy Weather frowned at this, before looking over the crowd.

"Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late." Stormy says, holding up her parasol.

Stormy swung her parasol, creating a huge gust of icy wind, blowing away the crowd with her icy blast.

Back at the park, Adrien paying for a Mireille balloon for Manon, before grabbing Manon's free hand, wanting to go back to the fountain.

"Come on, let's go back." Adrien insisted.

"I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Manon whined at him.

Adrien frowned and shook his head. "No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Marinette..."

"You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?" Manon said, giving Adrien her baby doll eyes.

Adrien groaned. "Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-" Adrien stopped when he saw the baby doll eyes that Manon was giving.

"Aw..." Adrien says, giving into the look.

Manon grabs Adrien's hand, giggling, as she drags him to the merry-go-round. Stormy Weather flies above, glaring as she flew past a banner with Mireille's face. She halted to a stop as a Mireille balloon floated in front of her face, she glared down at the park, where the balloon came from.

"Uhhh!" Stormy groaned.

The man who was selling the balloons handed the crying child a new Mireille balloon.

"Here's another one!"

Marinette was still getting pictures taken of her, her photographer going on still, even as she yawns and puts her hand up in front of the camera.

"Oh no, no! The girl has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! We need... a partner!" He says, then sees Alya leaning against a tree, eating an apple.

"You! I need an extra!" Vincent says, running over to Alya, who blinks in surprise.

"Who, me?" Alya asked in confusion.

"Si! To pose with Miss. Marinette!" Vincent insisted, gesturing towards where Marinette was, sitting on the edge of the fountain, with Gorilla standing next to her. Alya blinked and began making up a lie as to why she shouldn't be used as an extra.

"Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple." She says, holding her throat and sticking her tongue out a bit, acting like it was swollen.

"I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!" Alya says before running over to where Adrien and Manon were.

"They need an extra to pose with Marinette!" Alya said, panting a little bit.

Adrien had just sat Manon down on the unicorn seat on the merry-go-round, he looked over at Alya.

"What? Seriously?" Adrien asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" Manon asked him, making the blonde blush from ear to ear.

Adrien began stuttering a bit, embarrassed. He felt Plagg quietly snickering in his pocket.

"What? No, I mean, yes? No!" Adrien stuttered, before Alya frowned.

"Go on! What are you waiting for?" Alya said, gesturing towards Marinette.

"But, what about Manon?" He asked her.

Alya wagged her finger at Adrien and gesturing for him to move. Adrien moved away from Manon as she climbed onto the unicorn, sitting right behind Manon, before turning to Adrien.

"You take care of Princess Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyways." Alya stated, making Manon pout.

"No way, Adrien's my babysitter!" Manon said, pouting at Alya.

Alya smiled. "Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!" Alya said, making Manon smile and cheer.

"Yee-haw!" Manon cheered.

Adrien smiled and ran towards the fountain, as the merry-go-round began to go. He got halfway there when he heard someone scream. He halted and looked back, seeing everyone look up at the sky. He followed their eye sight and saw Stormy Weather floating in the sky.

"Huh?" Adrien said as he watched.

"Run!" A civilian called out.

Stormy Weather swung her parasol, creating a harsh icy wind, knocking back some civilians before the icy wind began to circle the merry-go-round. Once the wind disappeared, a ice dome now covered the merry-go-round, trapping Manon and Alya inside. Manon's balloon shattered onto the ground. Adrien gritted his teeth and looked around for a place to transform. He ran over to a bench, jumping over it, and ducking behind it. He opened his jacket for Plagg to fly out.

"Man you messed up!" Plagg said, laughing.

Adrien frowned. "Well I guess you don't want any of this then." Adrien said holding up a small piece of Camembert cheese.

Plagg smiled and flew over to the Camembert Cheese and right as he was about to eat it he looked back at Adrien.

"You'll have your chance to impress that model girl if we defeat the icy queen." Plagg stated before eating the cheese whole.

Adrien sighed before fist bumping the air.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" He called as Plagg was dragged into the ring.

Adrien began transforming into Chat Noir. ( **That booty tho! *eyebrow wiggle*** )

Stormy Weather landed on the ground, shooting her icy wind at civilians. Civilians started shouting, grabbing Marinette's attention.

"Oh no! AHHH!"

Marinette frowns and ran over to where the equipment containers were stacked. She searched for her purse. Finally finding the purse, she opened it, Tikki flying out. Marinette looked up at Tikki.

"Tikki! Time to transform!" Tikki smiled and nodded.

"Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette said as she wiped the earring with the back of her hand, Tikki flying into the earrings, transforming her into Ladybug.

Chat jumped over the fountain and began running towards the merry-go-round.

"Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I trust her." Chat looked at Manon and Alya through the ice dome. "I'll get you out of there! I just have to get a running start!" Chat Noir said to them.

He backed up, pulled out his baton, lengthened it a bit, then took off in a sprint towards the ice dome. He hit the ice, only for it not to make even a dent.

"Or not? On to Plan B!" He turned to Alya and Manon. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!" He said to them.

"Where is Adrien?" Manon asked.

Chat bent down to Manon's eye level.

"He hasn't forgotten about you, Manon." Chat said, smiling softly.

Manon blinked. "How did you know my name?" The little girl asked him.

Chat mentally panicked.

"Ah! Uhh... Adrien told me! He's coming right back, okay?" He says to them.

Alya gives him a thumbs up, before he runs off on all fours, using his baton to pole vault himself further.

In the city, Stormy Weather was just leaving the park. Ladybug was hanging from a light post.

"Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" Ladybug said, smirking.

Stormy Weather glared at Ladybug, anger clear in her eyes.

"My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!" Stormy shouted at her, angrily.

Ladybug spun on the string of her yoyo and landed on the ground. "Listen, I'm feeling more generous than usual today. So cool down, I'll just bug off and we'll call it quits."

Stormy hunches forward a bit, pointing her parasol at Ladybug, and shooting a big blast of icy wind at Ladybug, sending her flying across the city, screaming, smacking against a few cars, a pinball noise sounding with each hit. She grumbled as she laid across the ground. Chat landed a few feet away, and walked over to her, holding out his hand for her.

"Bet you wish you had wings now don't you, Ladybug." Chat said chuckling.

Ladybug smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek, blushing. 'OMG DID I REALLY JUST KISS CHAT'S CHEEK?!' Ladybug thought, blushing as red as her costume, though thankfully her mask hid most of it. Chat smiled and batted one of her pigtails.

"Come on bug, we got an akuma to stop." Chat says as they look at Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather points her parasol at the sky.

"We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" Stormy shouted as she created lightning from her parasol.

The sky darkened as lightning scattered across the sky. One bit of lightning shot down right at Ladybug. Chat tackled Ladybug right before she could be hit, the tumbled a bit, ending with Ladybug on top of Chat Noir. She blinked and blushed as red as a tomato ( **or as red as Nicole's hair** ).

"I-I-I am s-s-s-sooo s-sorry minou! I-I didn't h-hurt you d-did I?" She stuttered, frantically trying to get off of him.

He chuckled and stood up, brushing himself off. They both looked at Stormy Weather.

"You just won yourself a bug fight!" Ladybug shouted as she ran towards Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather flies up a bit and points her parasol at the street.

"Black Ice!" Stormy called as she turned the street below into ice.

Ladybug started flying backwards from the icy wind. Chat held out his tail for her to grab. She grabbed onto it.

"Gotcha!"

Stormy Weather flew around the city, until she saw a screen with Mireille's face on it, she blasted it with her parasol.

Ladybug swung her yoyo, running towards Stormy Weather.

"A little Ladybug will take the wind out of her sails!" She said, before her yoyo was grabbed by Chat Noir.

"Whoa buggy. You better think before you leap." Chat said to her, releasing her yoyo.

"You got a plan?" She asked, putting her yoyo back around her hip.

"Just follow my lead." Chat said, and began running on the side of the buildings.

Ladybug followed suit on the other side of the street. Stormy Weather turned around groaning. Ladybug spun her yoyo, and Chat spun his baton, jumping at Stormy.

"Not you again!" Stormy shouted as she fired a windy blast at the heroes, sending them flying back.

"AHHHH!" both heroes shouted in shock as they flew backwards, landing on the street.

They then began dodging cars that were coming right at them, after dodging all the cars they looked up right as a bus was falling right to them. Chat grabbed Ladybug and began spinning his baton above them right as they bus landed, he cut a hole with his baton, saving them. He shortened his baton and placing it on his lower back.

At the park, Alya is sitting on the floor of the merry-go-round with Manon, playing a hand clapping game. The ice dome cracking above them, making ice spikes appear on the ceiling, growing.

"Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!" Alya said, lifting her hands up.

Manon pouted. "Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!" Manon complained as the ice cracking sounded, louder.

"What's that?" Manon asked a bit scared.

Alya realized this and came up with a story to not scare Manon anymore.

"It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!" Alya said before chasing after a giggling Manon.

Suddenly the ice cracks more, the spikes getting closer to the carousel roof.

"Wanna hear a story?" Alya says leading Manon back under the carousel, where it was safe.

Stormy Weather landed on a rooftop, Hawk Moth's symbol glowed on her face.

"You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan." Hawk Moth said to Stormy Weather.

Chat and Ladybug slid open a window on the bus, climbing out with the help of Chat's baton.

"Maybe she's got some anger issues!" Chat said, as they ran down the street.

"Or she didn't pass her driving test!" Ladybug suggested.

They stopped when they heard Stormy's voice, looking to their left as the screen Stormy had blasted, Stormy Weather came on screen.

"Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast of the first day of summer!" Stormy said as she backed up, a image of France appearing next to her, colored purple.

"Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!" Stormy Weather said, making a large snowflake appear on the image of France.

Ladybug placed her hands on her hips.

"Already? But I look so good in a bikini!" She says, wiggling her eyebrows at Chat.

Chat sighed. "The bug suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her!"

They proceed to head to the studio as Stormy continues talking.

"Prepare for the worst weather in history!"

Ladybug spots a cardboard cutout of Aurore, recognizing her.

"Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!" She said, pointing at the cutout.

Chat nodded, seeing the parasol. "It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!"

They get to the recording room's door, as the screen on the wall still has Stormy Weather talking.

"In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!"

The two heroes enter the studio, but no one was there.

"It's a recording!" Ladybug realized.

Stormy Weather laughed as she fired a lightning bolt at the light, making all the lights go out in the building. Hawk Moth's symbol lit up on Stormy's face.

"This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous with be mine. Bring them to me!" She ordered Stormy.

Ladybug stumbled around in the dark, tripping and falling multiple times.

"Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!" Ladybug stated, holding her arms out in front of her.

Chat sighed. "Do you need some help, bug?" Chat asked walking over to her.

"Some of us don't have night vision, minou. I guess you could say I'm a damsel in distress." Ladybug said laughing a bit.

"Come on, let's get going." Chat said, grabbing her hand and running out of the studio.

Back at the carousel, Alya is telling a story to Manon. They sat in the Ladybug seat as Alya told the story.

"Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"." Alya said.

Manon giggled before letting Alya continue.

"Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep." Alya continued.

The ice spikes cracked again, poking through the roof of the carousel. Alya hugged Manon close.

"Hurry up, Chat Noir!" Alya said quietly.

Chat and Ladybug are looking for Stormy at the KIDZ+ building, using Chat's night vision to guide them. They ran into the stairwell.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-" Ladybug began.

Stormy threw a fire extinguisher at them.

"Duck!" Chat called.

Ladybug released her grip on him and ducked right before the extinguisher would've hit her. Chat grabbed her hand again as they ran up the stairs.

"-follow your lead on this one." Ladybug finished.

They finally made it to the roof, Ladybug still holding Chat's hand. Stormy laughed evilly.

"You airheads! You fell right into my trap!" She called.

Stormy Weather floated in the air, she held out her parasol and created a whirlwind with her parasol. Hawk Moth spoke to her again.

"The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!" She commanded, before the symbol vanished from Stormy's face again.

"There's no way out! Party's over, fools!" Stormy shouted.

Chat frowned and glared up at Stormy Weather.

"We're just-" Chat looks down to see Ladybug still holding his hand.

Ladybug follows his gaze and blushes, removing her hand and chuckling nervously.

"Heh-heh..."

"We're just getting started, Stormy!" Chat called then looked at Ladybug.

"Use your Lucky Charm!" Chat whispered.

Ladybug nodded and threw up her yoyo and called out. "Lucky Charm!"

Her lucky charm turned out to be a ladybug themed bath towel.

"A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asked, confused, before wrapping the towel around her arm.

"We'll figure it out." Chat said.

"Hail!" Stormy shouted, as a hailstorm appears.

Chat grabbed Ladybug and began spinning his baton above their heads, using it as a shield.

"So what is the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to cramp up!" Chat said, wincing a bit as his arms hurts, but he kept up the shield.

Ladybug looked around, her Lucky Vision kicking in. She spotted an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and the large sign that was behind Stormy.

"See that sign over there? Check it out!" Ladybug says, making Chat nod.

Chat jumped up as the hail stops.

"All right. Cataclysm!" He calls out as his power bubbles in his hand.

"Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?" Chat said, mentally groaning at the pun.

Ladybug smiled, blushing a bit, hearing Chat make a pun. She watches as Stormy begins shooting lightning at Chat, him skillfully dodging each attack, running on all fours. He runs to the sign and slides as he runs his Cataclysm hand along the bottom edge of the sign making it break from the building. It falls right towards Stormy, who blasts a hole through it. At that moment, Ladybug wraps her yoyo around Stormy Weather's ankle, before taking off running under one of the pipes, jumping off of a bigger pipe, and using the air conditioner fan and her bath towel, as a parachute, and the fan to lift her up. The string began pulling Stormy Weather down, and as Ladybug went past her, she kicked the parasol out of her hands. The parasol flew towards Chat who caught it, and when Ladybug finally landed, he tossed it to Ladybug, who broke it.

"Get out of here, you nasty bug!" She says as the akuma flies out of the parasol.

She opens her yoyo and spins it.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She yells, capturing the dark butterfly in her yoyo.

The yoyo returned to her, she opened it back up as a white butterfly flew out.

"Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly!" She called before grabbing the bath towel and tossing it up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out.

The miraculous cure began to fix all the damage caused by Stormy Weather, the ice melting.

The ice dome that surrounded the carousel began to melt.

"And after defeating the three-headed dragon with... huh?" Alya noticed the ice melting. "... Taekwondo..."

"Yeah!" The firefighters cheered.

"Princess kissed her Prince Charming and..." Alya continued as she and Manon stood up.

"They lived happily ever after?" Manon asked, smiling happily.

"Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!" Alya said, booping Manon's nose.

Back at the roof of the KIDZ+ studio, Stormy Weather turned back into Aurore. She sat up and rubbed her head, looking around confused.

"Uh, what am I doing up here?" She asked before looking over at the heroes.

"Pound it!" the heroes said as they fist bumped each other, their miraculous beeped, they said they're goodbyes and ran off.

In Hawk Moth's lair, she stomped and began ranting.

"Someday, the Miraculous will be all mine! I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, bug I will be victorious!" She ranted, the window closing, leaving the room in darkness.

Adrien ran into the park, Plagg chuckling a bit.

"There's that photographer and Marinette waiting for you!" Plagg said, pointing at the fountain.

"You don't think it's too late?" He asked.

"Kid, you just saved the whole world. I think you deserve to have some fun!" Plagg said giving a thumbs up, before hiding in Adrien's shirt pocket.

"Adrien!" Manon called, making Adrien stop and turn around.

"Huh?" He said as he picked up Manon.

"I know what your secret is!" Manon stated happily.

Adrien was shocked, scared to know if she knew THAT secret.

"W-w-what secret?" He stuttered.

"Chat Noir is you best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!" Manon said smiling widely.

Adrien sighed happily before hugging Manon, setting her back down. She began bouncing a little and tugging on Adrien's hand.

"Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Manon begged.

Adrien frowned and shook his head.

"No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah?" Adrien asked, making Alya nod.

Adrien ran over to the fountain where Marinette, Gorilla, and Vincent were waiting.

"I'm ready for the photoshoot!" Adrien said.

Marinette stood up and smiled at Adrien, suddenly Vincent looked past Adrien, gasping.

"Wait. Who is that angel?" Vincent asked, pointing at Manon, making Marinette look away from Adrien.

Manon giggled. Suddenly photos are being taken of Manon and Marinette.

"Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto!..." Vincent said as he snapped the photos.

Adrien sighed and hung his head as Alya patted his back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, the reason this didn't go up this morning was because I didn't finish it. Hope you guys enjoyed, this took me about a week to type up. Mostly because I got Stardew Valley for Christmas and have been addicted to it since. Also I was thinking of doing the next chapter a little differently. I was going to make it either a play, or maybe make it a one shot in this story, let me know what you guys think.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @marichat4lyf so message me, or even just follow me, I post updates of my fanfic on there. So if you want to know if I'm running late on a chapter check out my tumblr. I also reblog miraculous ladybug stuff.


	5. Chapter 5: Starling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC joins the story. And gets akumitized. This is my first akuma I wrote that wasn't from the show. HUGE thank you to tbehartoo for helping me out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know I said I was going to keep up with the show, but I decided against it. I’m going to be making this chapter and onwards my own. So this chapter brings in my OC, Luna Nocturne. I hope you guys like her, because she’s staying. Also I got help from tbehartoo. Check out her fanfic on AO3, called, All I Want For Christmas is You(r Last Name). It’s amazing and I highly recommend it! Anyways, ENJOY!
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that goes to Thomas Astruc.
> 
> I do own Luna Nocturna tho!

Chapter 5: Starling

Dark blue eyes stared out of the airplane window. Sadness filled those eyes as they looked down over Paris, France.

 

“Luna, that’s our new home! Oh look, there’s the Eiffel Tower! And there’s the Arc de Triomphe! Oh, and there’s where you’ll be attending school!” A middle-aged woman stated, excitedly. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, similar to her daughter’s eyes, and was clearly of French descent. 

 

Her husband, a brown haired man with matching brown eyes, and clearly of hispanic descent spoke, “Daphne, calm down. Luna is still a bit upset about the move. You know she misses her friends in Arizona. You also know that Paris doesn’t have the same stargazing experience that Arizona had.” He explained, trying to calm down his wife.

 

Daphne frowned, but sat back down. She turned to her husband and pouted.

 

“Oh hush, Jesse. This is going to be good for her. Getting to see where my family is from. I even have a cousin and her family that live in Paris. She has a daughter that’s the same age as Luna. So she might even have a few classes with her. Now if only I could remember her name…. I know their last name is Kurtzberg.” Daphne explained, thinking.

 

Luna sighed and continued to look out the window, pushing her glasses back up her nose. The plane soon landed, and an hour later, Luna and her parents were standing outside their new home. It was an apartment like house, except they didn’t share it with anyone else. Luna walked inside, looking around the house, seeing the large living room and kitchen, before going upstairs to find her room. She soon found it. She smiled as she walked into her room, seeing a sunlight window right above where she would be sleeping, and even a small balcony where she could climb onto the roof if she wanted.

 

“Maman! Come see my new room!” Luna called down, in French. She then switched to Spanish, as easily as breathing.

 

“Papa! Can you help me move my stuff into my room?” Luna called down, really happy.

 

A few days later, Adrien ran up to the front steps of the school, carrying a pink box with a blue ribbon. He smiled at Nino and bumped fists with him.

 

“I finished the scarf last night. I really hope she likes it. If I can manage to give it to her.” Adrien said, sighing.

 

“Don’t worry dude. You can do this, do it between classes!” Nino said, giving him a thumbs up, as Adrien placed the gift in his messenger bag.

 

“Ok, I’ll do it then!” Adrien said happily as the two went inside.

 

Marinette stepped out of the white car and tripped trying to run up the stairs. She chuckled and walked up to Alya, high fiving her as the girls began discussing Chat Noir. Luna’s mom pulled up to the school, parking, then Daphne and Luna headed inside the school to talk to the principal about Luna’s schedule. She was given her schedule, told her mom goodbye, and shown to where her first class is. She hugged her constellation messenger bag to her chest before stepping into the classroom of Mlle Bustier, everyone looking over at her. Mlle Bustier looked over at her, smiling, and gestured for her to come into the room.

 

“Class this is our new student, Luna Nocturna, she has moved here from the United States.” She announced, Luna waved shyly.

 

Cole snickered and whispered rude comments about Luna’s appearance as the teacher spoke, making Luna frown and look down.

 

“Look at her outfit, what does she think? This isn’t America, she doesn’t need to look like white trash.” Cole whispered to Salem, who joined in the snickering.

 

“Luna, why don’t you take a seat up by Nicole Kurtzberg.” Mlle Bustier said, gesturing up to the redhead artist. 

 

Luna nodded and walked up the steps to where Nicole was, tripping on the second to last step, earning a snicker from Cole and Salem. She sat down next to the redhead, before recognizing her name, she looked over at her.

 

“Nicole? Nicole Kurtzberg? My cousin???” Luna said quietly to Nicole.

 

Nicole blinked and looked up at her, smiling widely as they hugged.

 

“Luna! My mom has told me so much about your family. So, you’re from the United States? And is it true your dad’s family came from Mexico?” Nicole asked, making Luna nod.

 

“Si!” Luna answered in spanish, making the girls giggle a little before Luna took out the tablet and began taking notes in french.

 

This was harder than she thought it would be. Luna wasn’t used to taking all her notes in French and on a tablet no less. She looked down, realizing she had begun to daydream, as she had stopped taking notes and had began writing the names of constellations in english. At this the bell rang.

 

Luna grabbed her bag, putting her tablet away. She got up and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Cole and Salem. 

 

“So, what are you supposed to be? A spanish girl posing as a Parisian?” Cole asked, making Salem chuckle. 

 

Luna frowned, pushing up her glasses. 

 

“I-I’m only half hispanic, my mom is French.” Luna stated, making Cole and Salem laugh.

 

“That’s a joke. I mean, you have no taste in fashion at all, I mean these glasses are hideous, am I right Salem?” Cole said, taking Luna’s glasses and holding them out of her reach. Cole and Salem laughed as Luna tried to reach for the glasses.

 

“H-Hey! I need those!!” Luna stated, trying to grab her glasses. Cole laughed even more when he noticed her star shaped hair pin and her constellation bag. 

 

“Oh my! She’s a fan of the stars! That’s such a little kid thing! Who cares about the stars in the sky when you have Marinette, the prettiest teen model in the world, and me, her best friend.” Cole stated, tossing her glasses onto the ground before leaving the classroom with Salem.

 

Luna frowned as she got on the floor and blindly searched for her glasses. After a few minutes she finally found them, standing up, she put them on. She looked around the room and noticed no one was there, no one stopped to help her. She frowned and hugged her bag close. She left the room, keeping her head down as she pulled out her schedule to figure out where she was headed to next. Since she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, she ended up running right into a certain bluenette.

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Luna stammered, looking up to see Marinette and Alya smiling at her, waving a bit.

 

“Bonjour! You’re Luna right? It’s nice to meet you! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this is Alya Cesaire. She’s my best friend, just don’t tell Cole.” Marinette said smiling. 

 

“You know Luna, Alya and I started a month ago!” Marinette explained, smiling.

 

"Really? Wow! By the way, if you don't mind me asking, Marinette, are you half French?" Luna asked, her curiosity taking over.

  
Marinette blinked and chuckled a little.

  
"Actually yes, I'm half French from.... um my papa's side and half Chinese from my mother's side." Marinette said, trying to not cry when she thought of her father.

  
Luna smiled happily, realizing there was someone else in this school like her. 

  
"I'm half French on my maman's side, and half Hispanic from my papa's side. So I speak french, Spanish, and well English, kinda had to learn English first since I lived in america." Luna said smiling.

  
The girls chatted for a bit more, Adrien and Nino stood a bit a way away, Adrien trying to get up the courage to talk to Marinette, but he just couldn’t do. Luna remembered something.

  
"Um, do you guys know of a place where I can see the stars?" Luna asked, pushing up her glasses again.

  
Marinette and Alya frowned, shaking their heads.

  
"I just got some freedom when I started going here a month ago." Marinette explained, though Luna figured it was something personal so she didn’t want to push it.

  
"And I just moved here a month ago. The only time you can see some stars is on a clear night, but even then you can't see all of them." Alya said.

  
Luna frowned and sighed. She just wanted to see the stars like she did before she moved. She missed seeing all the constellations and the galaxies. The stars would light up the sky, and even the galaxies would stretch across the sky, basking the stars in a colorful cloud.

  
"Oh, thanks tho." She said, giving a small smile.

  
Not but a second later, Cole pushed Luna out of the way, knocked her bag out of her hands, all of her stuff falling out. Cole began rambling on about how his father was going to be hosting a big party and Marinette was invited. Luna frowned as she gathered her belongings after they fell out of her bag, before standing up and heading to her next class. 

  
The rest of the school day went the same way, Cole bullying her about her liking the stars in the sky, and how she's a nerd, and even about how bad her clothes are. At the end of the school day, after telling Nicole goodbye, she went to her locker to get out her lunch bag, ready to head home. Cole and Salem blocked her path out of the locker room. 

 

"Well well, if it isn't the star nerd. Why don't you just go back to America, you don't belong here!" Cole said, before knocking Luna's bag onto the floor.

  
Cole and Salem laughed as they left the school, leaving Luna to pick up her belongings again. 

Tears ran down her cheeks as she picked up her things.

  
A window opened, white butterflies fluttered around. Hawk Moth stepped into the light, giving an evil smile.

  
"So much sadness and anger in this child. Perfect!" She said, holding her hand out.

  
A white butterfly landed in her hand. She covered it with her other hand as black bubbles of magic transformed the pure white butterfly, into a dark evil akuma.

  
"Go my little akuma! And evilize her!" Hawk Moth stated, freeing the akuma.

 

The akuma flew through the opening of the butterfly window, and headed towards the school.    
Luna sat on the floor of the locker room, crying her eyes out. The akuma swiftly flew into the room and embedded itself in Luna's star hairpin. She lifted her head up as Hawk Moth's symbol appeared over her face.

  
"Starling, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the powers of the stars. In return I ask for Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!" Hawk Moth stated.

  
"Will do, Hawk Moth!" Luna said, standing up as black bubbled over her.

  
Adrien sat down at his computer, ready to start his homework, as Plagg sat next to his computer, eating his cheese. 

  
"So I see you still haven't made progress with that model girl." Plagg said, mouth full of cheese.

  
Adrien glared at him, but before he could give a comeback, screaming could be heard from down the street. He ran up to his balcony and looked in the direction of the screaming, noticing that it seemed to be darker out now. 

  
"What is going on? Why does it look like it’s already night time? School only just got out, it shouldn't be dark for another few hours." Adrien stated, before seeing something floating amongst the chaos.

 

"You will all understand the greatness of the stars!!!" A female voice shouted out.   
Adrien looked over at Plagg. They headed back into Adrien's room.

  
"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien called out as he began to transform into Chat Noir.

  
Marinette was at a photo shoot when chaos outside the building began to cause panic in the photo shoot. Marinette snuck away, grabbing her purse as she went to a secluded area to transform. She opened her purse, and tikki flew out.

  
"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette called out as she transformed into Ladybug.   
  
Chat Noir ran across the rooftops on all fours, heading for where the akuma was spotted. He stopped when he could see her. She had what appeared to be a flowing dress, that looked to be made of the stars themselves. Her hair in twin buns at the back of her head. She had long gloves that seemed to be where her power was coming from. She shot stars from her hands, exploding whatever the stars touched. Ladybug landed next to Chat a second later. 

 

“So it would seem her powers are blasting stars out of her hands. Also she can make constellations come to life and attack people.” Ladybug said, pointing at the huge dark blue bear, that had the big dipper constellation on its back and head. It was destroying cars and terrorizing people.

 

“Well bug, let’s go then.” Chat Noir said, jumping down to face the akuma. Ladybug sighed dreamily as she watched Chat Noir, before shaking her head and following after him.

 

Starling saw the heroes coming, she turned to face them and shot out the Draco constellation and the Orion constellation at them. Draco became a large dragon, slithering right at them, and Orion, pulled out his bow and shot an arrow towards the heroes. Ladybug and Chat dodged the attacks with some difficulty. Starling smirked.

 

“I am Starling! And I will show all of Paris how amazing the stars truly are!” Starling announced, as Hawk Moth’s symbol appeared over her face. She listened intently, realizing the people she is meant to fight are standing in front of her.

 

“Chat Noir! Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous!” Starling commanded as the symbol disappeared. 

 

Ladybug frowned as she rolled out of the way of the way of an arrow. She looked at Starling, even her mask was like a clear night sky. She recognized her though.

 

“That’s Luna Nocturna. Her family just moved to Paris a few days ago. But, what could’ve made her upset?” Ladybug said, clearly clueless of how bad Cole had treated her.

 

Chat frowned. “It was Cole, he was picking on her all day, from what I saw. He even stole her glasses and made fun of her.” Chat explained, frowning as he remembered the events of the day. Cole picking on the new girl instead of him and Nino. 

 

Ladybug frowned, hearing that her childhood friend bullied this poor girl. Chat Noir called out his Cataclysm and looked over at Ladybug. 

 

“Come on bug! We need to find her akumitized item! Do your Lucky Charm!” Chat called out as he dodged Draco the dragon flying at him.

 

Starling laughed as she shot a star at Ladybug, who managed to dodge, but when the star exploded the ground, some street debris flew at her. Ladybug braced herself as pieces of concrete flung at her, scratching up her arms, legs, and even her pigtails were undone. The ribbons trapped by the concrete pieces. She glared at Starling before calling for Lucky Charm. A ladybug themed lanturn resulted from the action. She looked over at Chat, who appeared to be extremely pissed at the constellations for, what she assumed was for, destroying the streets and attacking them. She had no clue that the reason Chat was extremely pissed was because Starling harmed his best friend, his bug. Ladybug was his best friend, and being a cat superhero did have side effects. Cats are very protective of the ones they care about, so if someone hurts their loved ones, well the claws will come out. Chat began to sprint towards Starling, not even fully in his mind as he runs, jumping onto the back of Draco, pressing his Cataclysm onto the dragon, making it disintegrate. 

 

Ladybug used her ‘Ladybug Vision’ to try to figure out what to do. She sees the roof of a building and Starling, all while noticing the akumitized hair clip. 

 

“Chat! I have an idea! But I need you to distract her and her constellations!” Ladybug called out to him, snapping him out of his instincts, nodding. 

 

She ran inside the building climbing up the long staircase to the top. She opened the roof access door and ran to the edge, spotting Starling as she was shooting stars at Chat Noir. Ladybug sat the lanturn down on the roof and turned it on, shining it so it acted similar to a lighthouse, just aiming it up into the sky and down at the akuma. Starling growled at Ladybug.

 

“Stop polluting the sky with your lights!!!” Starling shouted angrily as she held her hand out towards Ladybug.

 

“Now Chat!” Ladybug called out as Chat Noir jumped up from behind Starling and grabbed the star hairpin, and throwing it down, Ladybug swung down with the lantern and crushed the akumitized item with her foot. 

 

The black and purple akuma fluttered up out of the hair clip. Ladybug held her yoyo, running her finger along the center, opening it up like ladybug wings, she then swung her yoyo. 

 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma!” Ladybug said before catching the akuma in her yoyo, it closing around the butterfly. She pulled back her yoyo, opening it up to release the pure white butterfly.

 

“Bye bye little butterfly.” Ladybug said as it flew off.

 

She grabbed the lantern and threw it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

 

Suddenly ladybugs spread across the street, making the constellations vanish, as well as fixing the damage done, and when the ladybugs spread over Ladybug, all her scratches were gone. Starling fell to the floor as black bubbles encased her, turning her back into Luna, as well as her hair pin being fixed. She sat up, dazed and confused. 

 

“W-what just happened?” She asked, rubbing her head.

 

Ladybug held out her fist for Chat to fist bump. Once their fists touched they said their congratulatory phrase.

 

“Pound it!” 

 

Ladybug left in a hurry whilst Chat stayed behind and explained what happened to Luna.

 

“Hey, you’re Luna, right?” Chat asked as he crouched down to Luna's eye level. Luna nodded, pushing her glasses up. 

 

“Yea. Um, may I ask why I'm in the middle of the street? A-also why can't I remember the past hour?” Luna asked, looking at her phone, worried.

 

Chat smiled, handing Luna her hair pin.

 

“Well, you got turned into a supervillain by a really bad person, and me and Ladybug saved you. I'm assuming Cole Bourgeois upset you today.” Chat said to her.

 

Luna took her hair pin, putting it back in her hair. She looked up at him, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Chat held out a clawed gloved hand out to her.

 

“Y-yea. But supervillains? Superheroes? I thought they were just made up things.” Luna said, taking his hand as he helped her back up on her feet.

 

Chat helped her up and smiled at her. He unzipped his pocket and pulled out a brochure for the planetarium. 

 

“I realized, from your supervillain appearance and abilities, that you liked the stars. Well, there's a planetarium in Paris that I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy. And you might even make some friends while your there. If you go now you might make friends with a classmate.” Chat said, winking, as he handed her the brochure.

 

Luna blushed, nodded, happily taking the brochure. She gave her thanks before running off to the school to collect her things and to call her dad.

 

Chat landed on his balcony, and went into his room before dropping his transformation and calling up Nino.

 

“Dude, what's up? You never usually call right after an akuma attack.” Nino answered, sounding a bit exhausted.

 

“Can you meet me at the planetarium? The girl who got akumitized is heading there, and I think she could use some new friends? You up to make new friends, bro?” Adrien replied, smirking into the phone.

 

“Alright, I'll be there soon.” Nino stated before hanging up.

 

Adrien smiled, fed Plagg his rare treat of Camembert cheese, since Adrien can't afford to buy a crap ton of that cheese, he mostly feeds Plagg cheddar cheese. Plagg flew into Adrien's shirt pocket before Adrien wished his parents goodbye and ran towards the planetarium.

 

Luna got out of her dad's truck at the base steps of the planetarium. She waved her dad goodbye, before hugging her constellation bag close to her chest and walking up the steps. The moment she stepped inside, she was in awe. They had tours, informational pamphlets, experts, models of the solar system, and even a room where they project the stars and have people talk about the stars and constellations. Her smiled grew as she looked around. She froze when she saw Adrien and Nino waving at her. She shyly walked over to them. 

 

“H-hi! D-did Chat Noir tell you guys to come here?” she asked, frowning.

 

Adrien shook his head. “Chat asked me to come meet you here! I saw that you liked stars and such. And well, I figured you might come to the planetarium, and so I felt like maybe me and Nino could become your friends! And you could tell us about where you’re from and about the constellations!” Adrien said smiling.

 

Luna smiled happily and began telling Adrien and Nino all about Arizona, the stars she would see, and then began explaining the constellations to them. She mentally reminded herself to thank Chat Noir, the next time she sees him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you guys enjoyed!!! It's my first time writing an akuma attack that I personally came up with. 
> 
> Also if anyone wants to draw Luna for me I shall tell you what she looks like;
> 
> 5’4"
> 
> Dark blue eyes
> 
> Long dirty blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back
> 
> A small zit on her right ear
> 
> Wears a blue shirt and blue jeans with tan boots.
> 
> Her bag is the night sky with constellations on it.
> 
> Her glasses are a navy blue with stars on the sides
> 
> Let me know if you do draw her! I really wanna see her come to life!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @marichat4lyf 
> 
> See you in a couple weeks with Chapter 6: Chat Blanc


	6. Chapter 6: Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not Adrien/Chat Noir being akumitized. But I think you guys are still going to like it. Fair warning, it's a long chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a lot of you are probably thinking that Chat Blanc means akumitized Chat Noir/Adrien. But your wrong, you'll see what I mean. Also I'm saying it now, my oc is getting her own Miraculous this chapter, and if you guys wanna learn more about that and her kwami, I'll make a post on tumblr about it! Also thanks again to tbehartoo for helping me with this Chapter! Go check her out of Archive of Our Own! I also wanna say that most of my akumas are going to be a bit violent, so fair warning.
> 
> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, that belongs to Thomas Astruc!
> 
> I do own Luna Nocturna and her Kwami and her hero persona, so DO NOT STEAL HER OR I WILL MURDER YOU! Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 6: Chat Blanc

 

Adrien sat in his room, playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 with Luna, Nino watching in amazement at how she was kicking his butt.

"How the heck are you beating him? No one has been able to beat Adrien at this game, not even his dad can." Nino stated, making Luna smirk.

"I played quite a bit of Call of Duty back in Arizona, was unbeatable. This game is child's play compared to that." Luna explained as she won.

Adrien stared at her, mouth gaping open in complete and utter shock. Nino held up one of Luna's arms.

"We have a new champion of Ultimate Mecha Strike 3!" Nino said acting like a referee.

Luna chuckled and took her hand out of Nino's grasp before holding it out for Adrien to shake.

"Good game! You were a valiant opponent!" Luna said smiling.

Adrien sighed but smiled happily, taking Luna's hand in his and shaking it. The three friends chatted for a bit longer, talking about video games, Nino's music, and Adrien even showed Luna the scarf he made for Marinette, a light pink scarf, made of pink cashmere fabric.

"It's so soft! She is sure to love it!" Luna said, gently handing it back to Adrien so he could place it back in its box. Before anything more could be said, a car horn honked outside, indicating it was time for Luna to go home.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow at school!" Luna called, heading downstairs.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Agreste! Thank you for letting me come over!" Luna said, smiling widely.

She ran outside, getting into her mom's car, buckling up, before they headed home. Once at home, Luna headed up to her room, wanting to finish her homework. She got into her room, threw her bag on her bed, opened her bag up, she grabbed her homework. She headed for her desk only to stop in her tracks when she saw a black box with red chinese writing on her desk. She set her homework down before picking up the box.

"What is this?" Luna asked, opening the box to reveal a silver chain bracelet with a small brown owl on the clasp.

Suddenly there was a ball of light that came out of the box, floating in front of her. She squealed, throwing the box on her bed, and hiding under her desk. Once the light vanished, a small brown elf owl floated in the air, shaking its feathers a bit to get comfy, before it looked around the room.

"Um, where did you go miss?" The owl asked, making Luna squeal again.

His voice sounding like a small child, cute, but polite. The owl flew over to her, giving a gentle smile to her.

"Hey, it's ok! My name is Acorn! And if my memory is correct, you are my chosen. What might your name be?" Acorn asked her.

Luna slowly came out from hiding as she looked closely at the owl. Noting his light brown coloring, beige colored belly, and the little tufts of feathers on either side of his head.

"I-I'm Luna Nocturna. But um, what are you? And what do you mean I'm your chosen?" Luna asked.

Acorn fluffed his feathers happily. He then flew over to the box, that held the bracelet.

"This is called a Miraculous! And when you wear it, and say Wings Fly! You transform into a superhero, similar to the Ladybug and Black Cat. When you want to detransform you say, Wings Fall." Acorn explained, smiling at her.

Luna nodded, taking the silver bracelet and putting it on her wrist. The brown owl on the clasp vanished. She blinked at it before looking back at Acorn.

"Alright! Now when you're transformed, you'll get weapons, which are going to be grappling hooks, they're made to look like talons. And your special power is Screech! Which kinda explains itself. You say Screech, and you'll start screeching loudly, paralyzing any akuma for only a couple minutes." Acorn explained to her, smiling happily at her.

"Also, I need to be fed to be able to transform again, so after your first transformation I will need to be fed before I can transform you again. I prefer walnuts, but I can regain energy from eating any kind of nuts if need be!" Acorn said, smiling happily.

Luna nodded, before taking a deep breath, and holding up her wrist.

"Alright, here goes nothing! Wings Fly!" Luna called out.

Acorn smiled as he was sucked into the bracelet. Everything seemed to go on it's own. She held up both of her arms as the outfit started appearing. Feather gloves covered her hands and wrists. Some feathers stuck out more on the side of her arm, acting almost like wings. Her hair was in twin buns on top of her head, with feathers sticking out like tufts. Her mask had feathers coming off the sides. She had a leotard on, it started right above her breasts, and ended right below her hips. Feathers coming off the breast part of her leotard. She had long boots with feathers sticking out of the top of the boots, all of this outfit was a light brown color. Her grappling hooks sat on each hip. She held out her arms in front of her and did a peace sign under her eye.

She stood up and looked at herself in her full length mirror.

"Very feathery. But I really like it!" Luna said happily.

She suddenly heard her parents calling for her. She jumped into bed and hid under the covers.

"Luna? Are you asleep?" Daphne called through the door, when Luna didn't answer she headed back downstairs.

Luna jumped out of bed and exited through her balcony window, she looked over at all the condo apartment homes and smiled as she could see everything so perfectly with her night vision. She leapt over to the houses and began running on the rooftops, cheering happily at the feeling of freedom.

Chat Noir stood on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Ladybug to show up for patrol. He saw a blur of brown and squinted, trying to figure out what it was. Ladybug landed next to him, blushing a bit, before following his gaze.

"Hey, minou. What's that?" she asked, gesturing towards the brown blurr.

"Not sure, let's go check it out bug." Chat said before vaulting off towards the blurr.

Ladybug followed after Chat, chasing the brown blurr, they soon caught up to her, giggling like a schoolgirl. Chat stood in Luna's way. She halted to a stop, an inch away from Chat's chest. She looked up at him and smiled happily. Luna was about to speak when Ladybug sneezed behind her.

Both Luna and Chat looked back at Ladybug, who chuckled and sneezed 3 more times.

"S-sorry, I'm allergic to feathers." Ladybug stated, stopping another sneeze from happening.

"Anyways, what is your name? I'm assuming you're a hero like us." Chat stated.

Luna nodded and held up her wrist, which had the bracelet on top of the gloved hand. The brown owl visible on the clasp. Chat smirked.

"Nice! What's your name?" Chat asked.

Luna thought a bit, looking at her outfit then back up at him.

"Call me Elfie! Yea Elfie! Like an elf owl!" Luna said, smiling happily.

Chat smirked and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Elfie, I'm Chat Noir, and behind you, sneezing her brains out, is Ladybug." Chat explained, smirking a bit.

"I know who you guys are! I saw you guys save that girl, the star girl." Elfie said, not wanting to give away her secret identity.

Chat smiled at Elfie, realizing she meant Luna. Luna and Adrien had become good friends after their adventure through the planetarium. Though Luna didn't know that Adrien was Chat Noir.

"You mean Luna? Yea, she's a sweet girl. She just moved to Paris a few weeks ago." Chat said before tossing Ladybug a travel sized bottle of allergy medication.

"You forgot to take your allergy meds didn't you." Chat said to Ladybug, making Elfie look towards the bug girl.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was going to need it for patrol. Sorry!" Ladybug said before opening the bottle and taking one pill out and swallowing the pill before closing the bottle and tossing it back to Chat.

Elfie frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know my outfit would be a problem." Elfie said looking at her feet.

Ladybug blinked and shook her head.

"It's alright! It's not your fault! Now shall we go over the rules of being a hero?" Ladybug said, pulling out her yoyo.

Chat pulled out his baton and slid the top up. Elfie grabbed her grappling hooks.

"How did you guys do that?" Elfie asked, confused.

Chat smiled and pressed the owl shape on one of her grappling hooks, revealing a holographic video screen.

"This is how you communicate with us. If you get a call from us when you're not transformed, your kwami will notify you." Chat explained, smiling.

Luna nodded, smiling. She listened to Chat Noir's explanation of her weapons. He revealed that the bottom of her right grappling talon, an earbud came out, for when they need to talk long distance. She smiled, putting it back in the talon.

"Alright, Elfie, time to go over the rules of being a superhero. Rule one, no killing the akumas. They are just innocent people being used by Hawk Moth. Rule two, no maming, amputating, or in any way causing severe pain or damage to an akuma. Rule three, protect innocent bystanders, most importantly a red headed journalist named Alya. She likes to record battles for her Kitty Catch blog. Also, we must keep our identities a secret from each other! If Hawk Moth found out our identities, he would use that against us to get our miraculouses." Chat Noir explained.

Ladybug giggled as she remembered her bestie trying to record the battle against StoneHeart. Elfie smiled, glad she was able to make friends with these heroes.

"So, what do you guys usually do when there's no bad guy to fight?" Elfie asked, placing her grappling talons back on her hips.

"Well, we were about to start patrol, would you care to join us?" Chat asked, Ladybug was now standing next to him smiling.

Elfie smiled happily and nodded as the three heroes took off running across the rooftops. Luna using her grappling talons to grab onto taller buildings, climbing up the building, and running after the main heroes. An hour later, the group sat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower.

"This is the best thing that could've happened to me!" Elfie said happily.

Chat Noir pulled out his baton, pulling Elfie close on his right and Ladybug close on his left.

"Selfie time! I'm going to get a picture of all of us and send it to the Kitty Catch blog. So they can see our newest hero!" Chat Noir said.

Ladybug smiled at the baton, Elfie smiled as well as holding up a peace sign. Chat Noir smiled and took the picture. He pulled his baton close and looked at the photo, smiling happily at the result.

"Looks perfect! Do you guys want me to send it to you?" Chat asked the two girls on either side of him.

"That would be great! Thank you Chat Noir!" Elfie said smiling. She pulled out one of her grappling talon and opened up the holographic screen, and clicked on the picture after Chat Noir sent it.

Ladybug smiled as she opened her yoyo up and opened up the picture that Chat sent her too. Blushing a bit as she look at the photo.

Elfie stood up and stretched. Looking up at the sky she frowned.

"Crap! I need to get home! Hopefully my parents think I'm still sleeping!" Elfie said, waving goodbye to her partners before running back home.

Elfie landed on her balcony, going into her room, and closing the window behind her. She quietly walked over to her door and listened, hearing the TV on downstairs in the living room. Luna sighed in relief before quietly calling off her transformation.

"Wings Fall." Luna said quietly as a light brown light glowed on her, following the path of the detransformation.

Acorn flew out of her bracelet and shook, ruffling his feathers a bit. He smiled at Luna.

"So, what do you think of being Elfie the superhero?" Acorn asked her smiling.

Luna smiled at Acorn, petting his head.

"Come on, let's go get you some walnuts for you to eat." Luna said, getting on her pajamas and having Acorn fly behind her neck, hidden by her hair.

She went downstairs, yawning a bit. Her parents looked up at her.

"Hey sweetie! I thought you were asleep?" Daphne asked.

Luna smiled sleepily.

"I was, I just woke up hungry, wanted some nuts to snack on before I go back to sleep." Luna said, heading towards the kitchen.

"The walnuts are in a jar on the counter." Jesse stated, playing the show that him and Daphne were watching.

Luna nodded and went into the kitchen. Acorn flew out of Luna's hair as soon as they were out of view of her parents.

Luna opened up the walnut jar, pulling out a handful of already shelled walnuts. Acorn smiled happily as he took one into his mouth before disappearing back into Luna's hair.

Luna popped a walnut in her mouth, wishing her parents good night, before heading back to her room, leaving Acorn's walnut stash in a small drawer set on her desk. She then proceeded to climb into bed and fall asleep.

A few days later

The start of The Chat Noir and Ladybug convention! Panels from akumitized victims, a meet and greet session with Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their newest partner, Elfie. There were artists, selling their fan art of the heroes. Even a cosplay contest.

A young man entered the convention, dressed in his homemade Chat Noir cosplay, smiling happily at the stuff going around.

His name was Sebastian Michaels. He has been a huge fan of Chat Noir since the heroes saved Paris from StoneHeart. He follows the Kitty Catch blog everyday. And his cosplay is something he has been working on, since before the convention was announced. He even dyed his hair blonde, styled it like Chat Noir's hair, and even had green contacts in.

Sebastian smiled as bought his weekend pass for the convention. He looked at the panel schedule, looking for when Chat Noir would be doing the meet and greet. He smiled even wider when he found out it was in a couple of hours.

"Ok, I have enough time to go look at the dealers room and artist alley before his meet and greet starts!" Sebastian said to himself, smiling happily.

He headed towards the dealers room, where he could buy stuff related to the heroes or even stuff related to heroes in general.

He walked into the room, seeing the Kitty Catch blogger herself. He ran over to her, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! You're Alya! The girl who runs the Kitty Catch blog! I read that blog every day! Are you here to find get an exclusive interview with Chat Noir and Ladybug?" Sebastian asked her.

Alya smiled. "Yep! I even got a journalist exclusive badge so I can get a quick exclusive interview after their meet and the way, nice Chat Noir costume!" Alya said to him, smiling.

Sebastian smiled at her before walking away, waving goodbye to her. He walked further into the dealers room, before being stopped by a group of Chat Noir fans. This group included Cole and Salem. All of them dressed up in perfect Chat Noir outfits, made by the best designers.

"Oh my gosh! What are you supposed to be? That outfit looks hideous!" Cole exclaimed in disgust.

Sebastian frowned. "I made this outfit from scratch! It was my first time, but I worked on this for a long time! And I put my heart into it!" Sebastian proclaimed.

Cole and Salem laughed. "That's sad, even though you put time into that garbage bag, it's still a garbage bag! There's no way you're going to impress Chat Noir, Ladybug, or Elfie." Cole said, and reached towards Sebastian and grabbed the bell, easily yanking it off.

"See! It's so cheap the bell just came right off!" Cole said, dropping the bell on the ground before the group walked away laughing.

Sebastian frowned as he bent forward, picking up his bell, he clutched it to his chest before running to the bathroom, and to an empty stall, and began crying.

A butterfly window opened up, white butterflies flying around our villainess. Hawk Moth took a deep breath before smiling.

"A sad boy, getting made fun of for making an outfit on his own. Perfect for my akuma!" She monologues.

Hawk Moth held out her hand as a white butterfly landed in her palm, she covered it with her other hand, black bubbling magic surrounding the butterfly. She opened her hand to reveal and black and purple akuma. She releases the akuma.

"Go my akuma! And evilize him!" Hawk Moth stated, watching as the akuma flew out the window, flying to Sebastian.

Sebastian was still crying in the bathroom stall, the akuma flew in unnoticed and flew into his bell. Sebastian lifted up his head, Hawk Moth's symbol hovered over his face.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawk Moth. You want to prove your outfit is better? Now's your chance to show them your even better than Chat Noir! All I ask in return is for you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!" Hawk Moth commanded.

Sebastian smirked and stood up. "Of course Hawk Moth!" Sebastian stated as bubbling dark magic engulfed him.

The door to the men's bathroom flew open, flying across the room. A man in a white catsuit, with brilliant purple eyes and midnight black hair. He smirked as he pulled out his golden baton, examining it, he smirked even more.

"This will be very useful!" he said before putting the baton back and running on all fours through the convention. People were confused by him.

Elfie stretched as she headed towards the meet and greet. She smiled when she saw her teammates. She giggled when Ladybug began sneezing. Some fans giggled too.

"Ladybug, did you take your allergy meds?" Elfie asked, holding in another giggle.

Ladybug frowned before sneezing 2 more times. She sighed and looked over at Chat. Chat chuckled and pulled out his emergency stash of allergy pills for Ladybug, and tossed it to her. Ladybug smiled in thanks and took one pill, swallowing it with the help of her water bottle, and handed the travel container back to Chat. Chat smiled as he put the bottle back in his pocket.

Elfie smiled as they began the meet and greet, she watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir had quite a number of people in their lines, she knew she wouldn't have any fans, since she was still really new, she hadn't even fought an akuma yet! She smiled as she watched Chat and LB signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

"May I get an autograph Ms. Elfie?" a strange voice asked, making Elfie look over at the person.

Elfie went to gasp, but before she could, Chat Blanc placed a sharp claw over her lips before grabbing her by her neck. He disappeared with Elfie, only leaving behind a photo of Elfie with a note left on it.

30 minutes later, a young girl tugged on Chat Noir's tail. He looked back at her surprised, before crouching down to her level.

"Hello little one, what can I do for you?" he asked, smiling at her.

The little girl frowned, handing the note to him.

"I wanted to get my picture taken with Elfie, b-but she wasn't there, but this was. Is Elfie ok?" the little girl asked, hugging her stuffed owl plush.

Chat frowned as he read the note.

'Dear Chat Noir and Bug,

I have captured your little bird. If you want her back, come see me in the nearby tower.

If you don't come by the time the clock strikes 12, her miraculous will be destroyed, along with her life.

-Chat Blanc'

Chat Noir frowned, but smiled again when he turned to the little girl.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, and then we'll make sure she gets to have a personal meet up with you! What is your name little one?" Chat asked smiling.

"M-my name is Lulu! Lulu Franquie." Lulu stated, hugging her owl plush.

Chat smiled. "Well, Lulu, I will personally make sure that Elfie finds you and she will definitely want to thank you for your help!" Chat said smiling at the happy child.

He stood up and walked over to Ladybug, who was chatting with some fans. He grabbed her hand, apologizing to the fans, before dragging the blushing bug to a private area.

"U-um, Chaton, why did you drag me away? We still have another 2 hours, what's going on?" Ladybug asked, becoming concerned.

Chat handed her the note, she took the note, confused, and began to read it.

She gasped as she read the note.

"An akuma captured Elfie!? We have to go get her! How did they even manage to get in here?" Ladybug asked.

"This person probably got akumitized at the convention." Chat Noir replied.

The heroes told the staff what was going on, before heading for the tower.

In said tower, Chat Blanc smirked as he crouched on the window sill. Hawk Moth's symbol appeared on his face.

"It would seem they are taking the bait. This new one has made an excellent prey, Hawk Moth. Thank you for warning me about her Screech power by the way. Glad to know their new toy has a bit of power to her. Well not right now she doesn't." Chat Blanc chuckled.

He looked back over at Elfie, who was tied up to a hook in the wall, a piece of duct tape on her mouth, and a strip of fabric over her eyes. She wasn't moving, except for the small amount of breathing.

Chat Blanc chuckled before walking over to her, placing a clawed finger on her chin, before dragging the nail on her cheek, leaving a long bloody cut. He smirked at his work.

"I do oh so enjoy my new toy~! If they don't come soon, I'm going to have even more fun destroying your little miraculous, and your life, little bird." Chat Blanc said, chuckling as he left the unconscious Elfie to go look out the window.

He frowned when he saw Chat Noir and Ladybug heading towards him. He growled and began to run down the stairs on all fours, locking the room where Elfie was. He got to the bottom and opened the door, growling at Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show! I was looking forward to using my Destruction to destroy her miraculous and her life!" Chat Blanc growled.

Chat Noir looked at him, curious as to why he was a version of him.

"So you're Chat Blanc, but why?" Chat Noir asked, a bit confused.

"I had made my own Chat Noir outfit, it took me months of work! And a group of your fans, made fun of me! So now I'm Chat Blanc and I will get your miraculous!" He growled out, holding up his hand, black magic surrounded his hand, then vanished as it created a black dagger.

"I will get your miraculous one way or another!" He stated, and ran towards Chat Noir.

Ladybug pushed Chat Noir out of the way, getting cut by the dagger on her leg. She winced in pain. They stood up, ready to attack back. Chat Blanc growled again.

"Are you two just going to stand there? Or are you going to fight back!" Chat Blanc shouted, anger clear in his voice.

Luna slowly started to wake up, she blinked before groaning as she couldn't see, speak, or move.

She wiggled around, before finally wiggling just enough to bounce the rope off the hook, making her fall to the floor. She groaned as she struggled to get the blindfold off and then she proceeded to take the duct tape off her mouth. After she managed that, she called off her transformation

"Wings fall!" Elfie commanded as her transform dropped, she was still tied up when Acorn flew out.

"Man, what a rough time…. OH MY! LUNA!" Acorn said as he flew over to Luna, helping her get out of the ropes. After 5 minutes they managed to free her hands, so she got her feet untied fast. She stood up and groaned as she stretched her limbs. She stopped when she noticed the cut on her cheek.

"What the? OMG THAT JERK CUT MY CHEEK WITH HIS CLAW! OH he is so getting it. You ready Acorn?" Luna asked.

Acorn finished munching on his walnut and smiled, fluffing his feathers.

"Ready!" He said happily.

Luna smiled and held up her arm. "Acorn, Wings Fly!" Luna called as she began her transformation.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in an intense fight with Chat Blanc. Elfie stared out the window from the top of the tower, watching the fight, she pulled out her talons and jumped out the window grabbing onto the tower with her talons. She watched as Chat Noir called out his Cataclysm, and Ladybug had already used her Lucky Charm. Elfie squinted, noticing that it seemed to be a baton similar to Chat Noir's and Chat Blanc's batons, though hers was ladybug colored.

Elfie groaned before realizing she needed to distract Chat Blanc. So she whistled, making the two heroes and Chat Blanc, look up at her.

"Hey, Blanc! Guess your not good at bondage huh!" Elfie called down, angering Chat Blanc.

"You little brat! You are not going to stay alive much longer!" He growled as he began climbing the tower.

Elfie eeped and grabbed her talons as she climbed onto the roof.

"Come on LB! Chat Noir!" she called down as she made it to the roof.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran up the stairs, and climbed up on the roof, right after Chat Blanc got there. He had a hand wrapped around Elfie's throat. She clawed at his hand.

"Little birdie, any last words?" He snarled, and Elfie smirked.

"ScrEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH!" Elfie shouted as her power kicked in, paralyzing Chat Blanc, though it didn't help her at all. His hands had tightened around her neck right as he was paralyzed. Her bracelet slowly turning each link brown, indicating she had 4 minutes left.

"H-his b-bell, that's where the item i-is!" Elfie coughed out as she clawed at the paralyzed arm.

Chat Noir ran over and yanked the bell off of Chat Blanc's outfit, throwing it on the roof, and stepping on it.

Chat Noir and Ladybug had loads of cuts and scratches from their fight with Chat Blanc.

The akuma flew out of the broken bell. Ladybug opened her yoyo. As soon as the akuma flew out, Chat Blanc fell to the ground, releasing Elfie.

"Time to de-evilize." She called out as she threw her yoyo at the akuma, capturing it.

She opened the yoyo, releasing the pure white butterfly. "Bye, Bye little butterfly!" she called out before tossing the baton up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted, as the baton burst into millions of ladybugs, fixing everything that was damaged or hurt.

Elfie giggled as some of the ladybugs circled her, fixing all her rope burns and the cut on her cheek.

Ladybug smiled as the ladybugs circled her and Chat Noir, fixing their wounds. Chat Blanc groaned as the dark magic bubbled down him, turning him back into Sebastian, in his homemade Chat Noir cosplay. He sat up and looked around, confused.

"How did I get up here?" Sebastian asked.

Chat Noir smiled, picking up the bell and handing it to the guy.

"Well, you were akumitized, but it's nice to know I have some dedicated fans!" Chat Noir said, smiling a bit.

Sebastian blinked before taking the bell. He smiled up at Chat.

"I worked on this outfit for months! Even before the convention was announced. Oh! I didn't miss the meet and greet did I?" Sebastian asked as he began to stand up.

Elfie walked over to Ladybug, holding out her fist.

"Pound It? Isn't that what you two do after you've beaten an akuma?" Elfie asked, hoping she wasn't doing it wrong.

Ladybug smiled and pumped her fist with Elfie's fist.

"Pound it, you've got it right! You and Chat are definitely mon amies." Ladybug stated smiling.

Elfie smiled, when her bracelet beeped, indicating she only had 2 minutes before she detransformed.

"Oh, I gotta go before I detransform, I shall see you both at the meet and greet in a few." Elfie called before she jumped off the tower, and began quickly climbing down with her talons.

Ladybug chuckled before walking over to Chat Noir, who had just finished telling Sebastian what had happened while he was akumitized.

Sebastian looked over at Ladybug.

"I'm really sorry for everything I've caused, Ms. Ladybug." Sebastian apologized.

Ladybug chuckled and shook her head. "You're fine. You weren't yourself. How about we get you back to the convention, and you can have a picture with all of us, and even one with just Chat Noir, if you would like." Ladybug said, smiling.

Chat helped Sebastian to the convention, then both Ladybug and Chat Noir had to go detransform in separate locations, feed their kwamis, before transforming back. When they came back to the meet and greet, Elfie was back, talking to Lulu, who was so happy to meet Elfie.

"So you're based off of an owl?" Lulu asked, hugging her owl plush. Her mother recording this moment.

Elfie smiled happily as she stood on her knees.

"Yes, I'm based off of the elf owl, which is one of the smallest owls in the world. They are also the world's lightest owl. They also feign death in dangerous situations." Luna explained, making Lulu go wide eyed and clap happily.

"That's so cool!" Lulu cheered.

Elfie smiled at the little girl. "Would you like to take a picture with me?" Elfie asked.

Lulu nodded with excitement, her mother switched from video mode to camera mode. Elfie smiled as Lulu stood next to her, holding her owl plush out. Lulu's mother took the picture, walking up to Elfie and Lulu to show them the picture.

Elfie smiled as she saw the picture, she reached behind her, signed a photo of her with a well drawn image of her kwami, and handed it to Lulu.

"Here you go, Lulu! Thank you so much for letting my team know that I needed saving." Elfie said, smiling as the girl took the signed photo.

Elfie looked over to see Ladybug and Chat Noir wanting her to come over to them. Elfie smiled at Lulu.

"I have to go now, but hey come back over here in 4 hours, and I'll have a present for you ok? It'll match your owl plush you have there!" Elfie said winking, making Lulu giggle in excitement.

Elfie walked over to her teammates, smiling.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Elfie asked.

"Well, Sebastian should be here any moment, and we promised him a group photo with him and a photo of him and Chat Noir." Ladybug explained.

Elfie smiled as they saw Sebastian running towards them. He panted a bit.

"S-sorry, I hope you guys weren't waiting too long!" Sebastian said, smiling happily as he fixed his bell.

"Bonjour!" Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Elfie said, smiling and waving at him.

"Bonjour, Ms. Ladybug, Mr. Chat Noir, Ms. Elfie." Sebastian said, happily.

The three heroes laughed before smiling. They all stood against the default background, with Sebastian in the middle, and smiled for the camera.

A few more pictures later, the three heroes waved goodbye to Sebastian. Elfie waved goodbye, saying she had something she needed to buy.

She quickly hid and detransformed, before heading to a store that specializes in plushies. She entered the store, smiling.

"Bonjour! Auntie!" Luna said, before running to her aunt's arms. Her aunt smiled happily, hugging her niece.

"oh! Luna sweetie! I haven't seen you since I last visited America! Did you like the plush I gave you?" Her aunt asked.

"Yea! I keep the bunny plush on my bed, he sleeps with me!" Luna explained, Acorn hooted, trying to act like a real elf owl.

Luna's aunt saw him and smiled.

"Oh my! This is an adorable owl you have here! Do your parents know you have him?" she asked, gently rubbing underneath Acorn's chin, making him hoot happily.

"No, I haven't, it's kind of a secret Auntie Kurtzberg. But I was hoping you could make a plush based off of him. His name is Acorn." Luna said smiling.

"He's so cute! I would love to make a plush version of him, I can have it done in a couple hours, since I don't have any orders today. Oh, Nicole's in the back drawing, if you want to go say hi." Mrs. Kurtzberg stated.

Luna nodded and ran back to the back room. She saw Nicole, doodling in her notepad. Luna smiled as she went up to Nicole.

"Hey Nicole! What are you drawing?" Luna asked, sitting next to her, Acorn landed on her shoulder.

Nicole jumped a little bit before looking over at Luna.

"Oh! Hi Luna! What are you doing here?" Nicole asked as she closed her notebook.

Luna smiled, as Acorn hooted happily. Nicole looked over at him, rubbing under his chin.

"Who's this cute little fellow?" Nicole asked, smiling at how Acorn hooted happily.

"This is Acorn, my elf owl. My parents don't know about him yet." Luna said smiling.

Nicole and Luna chatted about class stuff and just random stuff. Mrs. Kurtzberg came back in a couple hours, with the finished plush.

"Hey Luna, I finished the plush! Is this plush for you?" Mrs. Kurtzberg asked, handing Luna the plush.

Luna smiled and shook her head, admiring all the details in the plush.

"No, this is for a little girl who loves owls." Luna stated, smiling at her family.

Her aunt smiled, proud of Luna.

"You take that to the little girl, that plush is free. If it's for a little girl who loves owls, it's on the house." Mrs. Kurtzberg stated.

Luna smiled, hugging her cousin and aunt before saying her goodbyes and heading back to the convention. She hid in an alley, transforming back into Elfie, before running across rooftops to the convention, holding the plush close, keeping it safe.

She got back to the convention hall. Heading to the meet and greet area, she went up to a security guard and whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and nodded before walking away. He returned a few minutes later, with a box, wrapping paper, and a ribbon. Elfie smiled and thanked him as he helped her. She placed the plush Acorn in the box, closing it up. The guard helped her wrap the box up all nice and neat, and then placed a ribbon across the sides that tied up into a lovely bow on top.

"Perfect!" Elfie said smiling, placing the present under the table, keeping it safe until Lulu came back.

An hour later, Lulu and her mother came back to Elfie's table. Elfie saw them and smiled, walking over to her table.

"Hi Lulu! And Mrs. Franquie. I have your present right here!" Elfie said, picking up the present and handing it to the child.

Lulu smiled happily, handing her owl plush to her mom so she could open the present. Lulu took off the ribbon carefully. She then tore through the wrapping paper. When she got go the lid of the box, she looked up at Elfie, making sure it was ok. Elfie chuckled and nodded. Lulu opened the box and squealed happily as she held up the plush Acorn.

"He's so cute! This is Acorn?" Lulu asked.

Elfie nodded happily.

"I asked my friend if she could get her aunt to make that for you. She specializes in realistic looking stuffed animals and plushies." Elfie stated, handing Lulu's mom Mrs. Kurtzberg's business card.

Elfie smiled at how happy Lulu was to have the new plush. She took another picture with Lulu, this time taken by the professional. After taking the picture, Elfie smiled at the mother and daughter.

"This picture is on the house. Just tell the guy who you'll pick up the picture from that I said it was on the house." Elfie said, smiling.

An hour later the photos from the meet and greet were printed and being collected and paid for. When Mrs. Franquie picked up their photo, Elfie walked over and told the guy behind the counter that it was on the house. The guy nodded and handed Lulu and her mom the photo. Lulu smiled and thanked them happily before her and her mother walked away.

"Hey, can you get me a copy of that picture?" Elfie asked and the guy smiled and nodded as he printed out another copy of the photo.

Elfie smiled as she took the photo from the guy, smiling at it. She really was glad she became Elfie the hero.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the start of Elfie! I hope you guys enjoy my oc, and my Miraculous and Kwami! These three things are my babies and I put my heart into creating them. So I hope you guys love them! Sorry that this chapter is super long! Again, my akumas are going to be violent, so yea! ALSO follow me @marichat4lyf on tumblr to see a little extra encounter between Acorn and Luna! And my tumblr is where I post updates about this fanfic!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mon amies: My friends
> 
> Bonjour: Hello!
> 
> Minou: kitty
> 
> Chaton: kitten
> 
> Next chapter: Chapter 7 - Alpha
> 
> See you in the next chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma is somewhat based off of a comic by MiyuKey on deviantart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! So I got the idea for this chapter from a comic on Deviantart called Down. I will link the comic and artist at the end of the chapter. Also tbehartoo helps me again! She's the best! Please enjoy this Chapter!
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that belongs to Thomas Astruc!
> 
> I do however own Luna Nocturna and her miraculous, so HANDS OFF (unless you wanna draw her then, please do!

Chapter 7: Alpha

 

Marinette got home from school, smiling dreamily, thinking about Chat Noir. She had already fallen a few times today from daydreaming, some falls happening in public. She walked to her room and sat her school bag on her table before flopping on her bed, giggling a bit.

"Tikki! He smiled at me! Chat Noir smiled at me!" Marinette said into her pillow, giggling happily.

Tikki shook her head, wishing her chosen would stop daydreaming about her partner, and see that another blonde boy had feelings for her. There was a knock on Marinette's bedroom door, causing Tikki to fly into Marinette's purse. Marinette sat up.

"Yes?" Marinette responded.

"Marinette, your mother would like to speak with you." Nathalie responded through the door, making Marinette sigh in annoyance.

"I'm on my way." Marinette stated, sitting up, she brushed her shirt a bit with her hands before heading out of her room.

She headed downstairs, standing outside of her mother's office, she hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." Sabine answered from the other side of the door.

Marinette opened the door and stepped inside the office. Her mother had her back to her, looking at the large painting of Tom Dupain, Sabine's late husband, and Marinette's father.

"You wanted to see me mother." Marinette said, holding her arms behind her back.

"I seem to have been told, not by you, but by the young Bourgeois boy, that you've been more clumsy out in public, falling onto people, daydreaming about some childish boy who dresses up like a cat! Do you know how bad your making me look?" Sabine said, looking at Marinette once she finished speaking.

Marinette was shocked, and angry.

"I'm ruining your 'look'? You don't even act like a mother to me! Or even care about my clumsiness or personal matters!" Marinette yelled.

Sabine frowned and walked up to her daughter, as she kept yelling.

"You have no right to even be called my mother! Dad was right! You don't need family! All you care about is your stupid job-" Marinette froze as her mom backhanded her across the face.

Marinette looked down, not saying a word as her mother gasped in shock.

"Marinette I-." Sabine began, but Marinette interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Mrs Cheng. I won't be a bother to you anymore. If you don't mind I will be going to my room now." Marinette said, in a monotone voice, not meeting her mother's eyes.

Marinette left the room and headed straight for her room. Once there, she threw her purse on her bed. Tikki flew out and over to Marinette.

"It's ok Marinette, she can't always act this way." Tikki said, trying to comfort her.

Marinette shook her head grabbing a picture of her, Alya, Nino, Luna, and Adrien.

"My friends are more of a family to me then my mother is! I don't want to be Ladybug anymore! I just wish my friends were my family! Like how wolves are!" She yelled, throwing the earrings back at Tikki.

Tikki caught the earrings and frowned.

"But Marinette! You need to calm down, or else an akuma will come. Oh no…." Tikki said as an akuma flew right into the picture of Marinette and her friends.

Tikki flew out the window, going to find Elfie.

"Poor child, your own family doesn't care about you. I can give you the powers to make your own family." Hawk Moth said to Marinette, who smirked.

"I would like that very much." Marinette said, standing up.

"Alpha, I give you the powers to make your family a reality, all I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!" Hawk Moth stated.

"Of course Hawk Moth!" Marinette stated as a black bubbling covered over her.

Alpha stepped out of Marinette's room. A long silver coat with black fur along the edges, on her shoulders. A silver one piece underneath, with black fur stripes along her hips. Her boots were black with a silver paw print on the bottom. A fluffy silver tail hung down from behind her, and fluffy silver and black ears sat on top of her head, her hair was down, and wavy. Her eyes no longer their brilliant blue, but a sharp silver color, contrasting the black mask. Claw gloved fingers clenched and unclenched as she felt right with the gloved hands.

Nathalie looked up, seeing Alpha.

"Marinette? What are you doing?" Nathalie asked, making Alpha look over at her.

She stepped closer to Nathalie before placing a clawed hand on her head.

"Join my family." Alpha stated, black bubble covered Nathalie, turning her into a silver wolf, her glasses still on her muzzle.

"Let's go get the rest of our family." Alpha said, running out of the manor with wolf Nathalie.

Luna sat in her room, working on homework, Acorn sitting comfortable on her desk lamp. Luna smiled at her kwami, gently petting his head. She went back to her homework. Suddenly, a loud knock sounded at her balcony window, startling both Luna and Acorn.

Luna ran over to her window, seeing a ladybug themed kwami floating there. She opened the window. Tikki flew inside, panting a bit, she landed on Luna's desk. Acorn landed next to her and hugged her.

"Tikki! What are you doing here? Where's your chosen?" Acorn asked, worried.

"Marinette got into an argument with her maman, and her maman slapped her across the face. Marinette got so mad, she said she didn't want to be Ladybug anymore so she threw her earrings at me before she got akumitized." Tikki explained, before handing the earrings to Luna.

"Elfie, I mean Luna, you need to become Ladybug and save Marinette, but you can't tell Chat Noir that Marinette is Ladybug, just tell him Ladybug couldn't join this fight so you had to take over." Tikki said.

Luna gulped, but took the earrings, putting them in. She looked in the mirror.

"O-Ok, Tikki please tell me what I need to know about being Ladybug." Luna asked.

Tikki began telling Luna everything she told Marinette about being Ladybug.

"To transform you say Spots On, to detransform you say Spots Off. After using Lucky Charm, you only have five minutes till you detransform. After you free the akuma from her you have to open your yoyo and capture the akuma in it, that's how you purify the akuma. And once you do that you toss up the item that you got as your Lucky Charm, and yell Miraculous Ladybug." Tikki explained.

Luna nodded, sad that her friend has been akumitized. She took a deep breath before nodding at Tikki.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Luna stated, as Tikki flew into the earrings.

Luna's Ladybug transformation looked exactly like Marinette's. She even had the pigtails with red ribbons. Once the transformation finished, Acorn wished Luna and Tikki good luck before he hid himself in Luna's bed.

Luna went out onto her small balcony, and onto her roof. She threw the yoyo out towards a building a bit a ways away. The yoyo wrapped around one of the building decor, and Luna braced herself before tugging on the string, and swinging towards the city.

Alpha walked down the street, she had gained more wolves. Nathalie, Gorilla (who was the biggest wolf in this pack), Alya (who still had her glasses on even as a wolf), and Nino (he has his headphones around his neck). She stopped when she got to the school, smirking as she looked towards Alya and Nino, nodding at them. The two wolves ran into the school, howling and growling at the students and staff, making them all run outside, right into Alpha's trap.

"Hello classmates, students, and staff. You will all join my pack." Alpha said, then began to howling, as the four wolves howled along with her.

Luna landed on top of the school crouching down as she tried to figure out what the akumitized item was, without being spotted.

Adrien was at home, having heard about the akumitized Marinette from Alya before she got turned. He immediately went to his room, transformed, even though Plagg complained the entire time, and headed towards the school.

Luna threw her yoyo at Alpha's hand, keeping her from turning anymore people into wolves. She then jumped down onto the steps of the school.

"Stop this now, Marinette! Turning people into wolves isn't right!" Luna proclaimed.

Chat Noir landed next to Luna, looking over her carefully. Realizing it was Elfie using Ladybug's miraculous.

"We will need to talk later about why you have Ladybug's miraculous, Elfie." Chat whispered before turning towards Alpha, baton ready to fight.

"The name is Alpha! And you shall hand over the Ladybug miraculous that doesn't belong to you! And you chaton, will hand over your Chat Noir ring miraculous! I would recommend doing it now, or else my pack will have to rip it from your bodies!" Alpha stated, freeing her hand from the yoyo.

Alpha smirked and snapped her fingers, the wolves turned towards Luna and Chat Noir, growling and snarling as they stalked closer. Luna panicked a bit, not wanting to get injured, she grabbed Chat Noir's arm and throwing the yo-yo, swung them away from the school. Alpha growled as her tail swayed angrily before she turned towards the students and staff, smirking.

"Join my family." Alpha said as she aimed her hand at the group, a yellow light surrounded them, turning all of them into wolves.

They all walked up to her, waiting to be commanded.

"Let us go follow them!" Alpha commanded as she began to run on all fours along with the wolves in her pack, all heading towards the Eiffel tower.

Luna landed on a beam of the Eiffel tower, setting Chat Noir down. He looked at her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Explain to me why you are being Ladybug, Elfie, and while you're at it, where is the bug?" Chat asked, a serious expression on his face.

Luna gulped and came up with the perfect excuse.

"Well, Ladybug needed to go do a family thing out of town, and so her kwami came to me with the Ladybug miraculous, and don't worry Ladybug will be back tomorrow." Luna said, smiling.

Chat narrowed his eyes, not fully believing the story, since he knew that Ladybug had some family issues in her personal life. He figured Luna was telling him this for a reason so he just sighed.

"Alright, but how did Marinette get akumitized? She's amazing!" Chat Noir said, hearts in his eyes.

Luna groaned, just wanting to de-evilize Marinette.

"Come on, I still haven't figured out what her akumitized item is! So yeah, I think it has something to do with her home life." Luna stated.

"That makes sense, from what I understand, her mother, can be kinda cold sometimes." Chat Noir stated, holding his tongue from mentioning that Sabine Cheng was his idol for fashion designing.

Luna look out over Paris for a minute, before grabbing the yoyo.

"Lucky Charm!" She called out as she threw the yoyo in the air. A dog whistle with the ladybug print landed in her hand.

"A dog whistle?" Luna asked, confused by the item.

Chat shrugged. "It's supposed to help in fighting against the akuma." Chat explained.

Alpha stopped at the bottom of the Eiffel tower, smirking when she saw the two heroes. She let out a loud and fearsome howl, the other wolves following suit. This group howl startled Luna so much she tripped and nearly fell off the beam they were standing on, but thankfully, Chat Noir grabbed her hand and pulled her back up.

"Thanks Chat. Now I think we need to take out these wolves, would you like to take care of the wolves, while I take on Marinette?" Luna asked, smiling.

Chat sighed, looking down at all the wolves, gulping. "Alright, I'll distract the wolves, you save Marinette." Chat said before climbing down the Eiffel Tower.

Alpha smirked, she looked over at Nathalie and Gorilla. "My pups, I need you two to go bring me Cole Bourgeois. My childhood friend needs to join my pack. The rest of you, bring me Chaton's miraculous!" Alpha commanded.

The wolves formally known as N and G, ran off towards the Bourgeois hotel, while the rest snarled and snapped at Chat Noir.

"Nice wolves, good wolves…" Chat Noir said holding his baton out in front of him.

Luna landed in front of Alpha, ready to fight. Alpha chuckled and stood on all fours, her clawed gloves dug into the ground.

"Bring it on Fake Ladybug!" Alpha shouted before running on all fours towards Luna.

Luna shrieked and grabbed Alpha by her back leg and flipped her, making her smack her back against the ground, a small whimper could be heard.

The wolves stopped attacking Chat Noir the minute they heard the whimper. They all turned to face Luna, in sync. Luna gulped before using the yoyo to fight off the wolves. One managed to leave a good sized bite mark on her arm, and another on her opposite leg. She knew that even with the cure, she was gunna have a bit of scars left.

Chat began swatting at the wolves, getting them off of Luna. He stood next to her.

"Where is the akumitized item?" Chat asked. Luna looked all over Alpha, before noticing a purple piece of paper sticking out of a pocket on her breast.

"It looks like a piece of paper, maybe a photo in her breast pocket. One of us just needs to get close enough to grab it and tear it." Luna explained.

Chat nodded, before Alpha glared at the two.

"You will not win!" Alpha growled as she stood up.

Howls could be heard from behind Alpha, making her smirk. She turned to see Nathalie and Gorilla the wolves, dragging Cole by the back of his shirt, him whining the entire way.

"Cole Bourgeois, it is time for you to join my pack!" Alpha said, shining her beam at Cole, transforming him into a blonde wolf, a bit smaller than Gorilla.

Alpha smirked as she pet Cole's head.

"Now my wolves, it's time for us to retrieve the miraculous!" Alpha said pointing at Luna and Chat.

The wolves snarled as they surrounded the heroes. Chat and Luna stood back to back. Luna looked at all the wolves, gulping as the pain in her arm and leg began to become more and more prominent. She looked at the dog whistle. Suddenly the Ladybug vision came into effect. She saw the whistle shine in Ladybug spots, and then the wolves did the same thing. She smiled as she put the whistle to her lips and blew.

All the wolves froze, their ears folding down and their tails between their legs. Even Alpha was covering her wolf ears. Chat Noir took this opportunity and ran to Alpha, calling out his Cataclysm, and grabbing the photo, destroying it. The akuma flew out of the ashes of the photo, starting to fly away.

Alpha groaned as she fell to the ground. Luna stopped blowing on the dog whistle and pulled out the yoyo. Running her finger along the top, opening it, she swung the yoyo at the akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" she called out as she caught the akuma.

She pulled the yoyo back to her, opening it up, the pure white butterfly flew out.

"Bye, Bye little butterfly!" Luna said, waving at the butterfly.

She then grabbed the dog whistle, taking it off of her neck, and throwing it up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called out as the whistle burst into ladybugs, fixing everything, and turning all the wolves back into people.

Luna smiled as she felt the bite marks stop hurting. Though she had a feeling the miraculous cure didn't fully heal the marks. She turned towards Chat, who had his fist out. She smiled and bumped his fist with hers.

"Pound it!" They said in unison.

Dark bubbling magic ran down Alpha's body, transforming her back into Marinette. Marinette groaned before looking around, she saw Ladybug and blinked in confusion. Luna saw this and placed a finger on her own lips. Marinette nodded, then looked up to see Chat standing in front of her, holding out a clawed hand.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" He asked her.

Marinette blushed as she nodded shyly.

"I-i'm fine. Your hot…. I-I mean,... thank you. C-could you possibly take me back home?" Marinette stuttered, taking his clawed hand in hers.

Chat helped Marinette stand up before smiling.

"Of course, purrincess. Hang on tight!" Chat said, picking Marinette up bridal style, both teens were blushing as Chat ran off to Marinette's home.

Luna chuckled before heading back to her home, she landed on her balcony and went inside before detransforming. Tikki flew out of the earrings as Luna took them off, handing them to Tikki.

"Thank you Luna, for saving my chosen one. May I stay here for the night? I don't know when Marinette will be alone again." Tikki asked.

Luna smiled, handing Tikki a walnut cookie.

"Sure you can, I hope this walnut cookie is ok. Acorn here only eats walnuts so yea. Also I may have told my parents about Acorn, but I told him that he's my pet owl. I hope that's ok Tikki." Luna said, making Tikki sigh.

"No one is supposed to know about us, but I guess since Acorn looks like a normal elf owl, it works, but Acorn, you have to remember to act like an elf owl, you can't talk like we normally do." Tikki stated before flying under Luna's pillow.

Luna smiled as she went back to her desk, before her phone's notification went off. She picked up her phone, unlocked it, and clicked on the notification. The notification was about the school closing for the rest of the day. Luna smiled happily, putting her phone away, she began working on her homework. She looked at her corkboard that hung on the wall above her desk. Smiling as she looked at the picture of Elfie and Lulu, Lulu hugging her Acorn the kwami plush, and her other owl plush.

Luna snapped out of her memory when her cell phone began ringing. She looked at her phone, seeing that it was a group video call from Marinette and Alya. She sighed before answering the call. Alya and Marinette's faces appeared on her screen.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Luna asked as she sat up in her chair, holding her phone up so they could see her face.

Acorn sat on his perch on her desk, quietly hooting as he slept.

"Chat Noir took me home personally! And he called me his purrincess!" Marinette exclaimed happily.

Alya sighed. "I didn't even get to record the battle for the Kitty Catch blog! Thanks Mari!" Alya said, glaring at the camera.

Luna giggled as Marinette chuckled embarrassed at the fact it was her fault. The girls chatted into the night about Marinette's crush on Chat Noir, the akumitized Marinette, and they made plans for Saturday, a girls day out. Luna smiled as she figured tomorrow would be the day she tells Marinette that she knows her secret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! If you wanna check out MiyuKey's comic, Down, here's a link to page one: So i have tried to link the comic, but I'm going to link it on my tumblr, so please follow me on there so you can get the link to MiyuKey's comic! Hope you follow it and read that comic because it's amazing and beautifully done and everyone needs to read it!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also my tumblr name has changed, so follow my @marichat4lyf on tumblr! It's where you'll see extra stuff from this fanfic, and where I post updates about this fanfiction!
> 
> Again thank you tbehartoo for helping me with this fanfic!
> 
> Next chapter: Chapter 8- Girls Day Out
> 
> See you then!


	8. Chapter 8: Girl's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, Luna, and Marinette spend a day being girls. Going shopping for clothes, getting their hair done, and getting mani-pedis. And Luna has to return Tikki to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this an akuma-free Chapter! Just the girls going out and doing girl stuff. Also Luna may be tell Marinette that she knows she's Ladybug. We shall just see ;)
> 
> Also thanks for tbehartoo for helping me out on this story! Go check her out of AO3! Also my friend, Danny, is letting me use his oc, so Daniel Savarin will be appearing as a background character till chapter 11!
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> I do however own Luna Nocturna, Acorn, and the owl miraculous.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Chapter 8 - Girls Day Out

 

 

Luna groaned, throwing her spare pillow at her laptop. The device was constantly beeping from email notifications. Luna sighed and sat up, stretching. She got out of bed, rubbed her eyes, before sitting down at her desk and opening her laptop.

 

Luna smiled when she saw the emails, all from her childhood friend, Daniel Savarin. They grew up together in Arizona, both of them had family in Paris. They grew up watching anime together, and always told everything to each other. Luna frowned, looking over at the sleeping Acorn. She can't tell Daniel that she's Elfie, 

 

Luna began replying to his emails. Telling him about her first three weeks of school, the friends she's made, and that she got a pet elf owl, named Acorn. She talked about the heroes of Paris, and about Paris itself. 

 

She sent the email and smiled, looking over at the framed picture on her desk. The picture had a young Luna and Daniel, after they graduated Kindergarten, toothy grins smiling as they each had an arm over the others shoulder.

 

Acorn flew over to Luna, landing on her shoulder, he looked at the photo. 

 

“Who's that?” Acorn asked, pointing his wing at the photo. Luna smiled happily.

 

“That's me and my childhood friend when we graduated from kindergarten. His name is Daniel Savarin. We've known each other since we were in diapers! He’s part French like I am. His grandmother wants him to learn French, but Danny is so into Japanese anime and culture, he's self-teaching Japanese.” Luna explained smiling.

 

“He's going to be moving to Paris in a month. So I'm going to get to see him again, and I can't wait!” Luna said, and suddenly a red blurr went from under Luna's pillow to in front of Luna's face.

 

Tikki floated in front of Luna, hugging the earrings close.

 

“Luna, your friend must not know about us. He can't know you’re Elfie.” Tikki stated worried.

 

Luna chuckled. “I know. I only told him about the heroes of Paris, not that I was one of them. Anyways I'm going to get ready, we have to bring you back to Marinette before we go pick up Alya.” Luna explained, standing up as she stretched.

 

Luna then went to shower and get ready for her first girls’ day out. She was excited because her parents were letting her get her hair dyed today, she was getting the bottom half of her hair dyed a dark brown. Marinette even said she'd pay for it. Luna got dressed, in her usual outfit. 

 

Luna opened her little star shaped purse, allowing Tikki to fly in with the Ladybug miraculous. She closed her purse and Acorn flew to Luna's shoulder. She ran downstairs, grabbing a walnut and cracking it open, before handing it to Acorn. Acorn hooted happily before munching on the walnut.

 

Daphne looked over from washing dishes. 

 

“You excited? You’re getting your hair dyed today, and you’re having your first girls’ day out! When are you going over to Marinette’s?” Daphne asked.

 

“I'm getting ready to head over there now. Acorn is coming along too, he's going to stay in my purse, he's a good boy. I just need to bring some walnuts for him.” Luna explained as she cracked a handful of walnuts and placed the shell free walnuts into a baggie.

 

Daphne kissed Luna's forehead. She wished Luna goodbye as Luna grabbed her wallet and left. Luna headed for the bakery, she was going to pick up pastries for her and the girls, as well as pick up a cookie for Tikki.

 

As Luna walked towards the bakery, Acorn hooted happily, rubbing against Luna's neck. She giggled a bit as his feathers tickled her neck. She opened the door to the Agreste Bakery. Adeline looked up from her book, since there weren't any customers yet, she was reading.

 

“Good Morning Luna! Adrien spent the night at Nino's.” Adeline said, smiling.

 

Luna shook her head, smiling, as she walked up to the counter.

 

“Today I'm here to pick up some pastries for Marinette, Alya, and me. We’re having a girls’ day out. And it's my job to pick up breakfast.” Luna explained.

 

Acorn peeked out from under Luna's hair, and hooted at Adeline, curious as to who she was. Adeline blinked, reached over, and rubbed under Acorn’s head, making him hoot happily.

 

“Who's this cutie?” Adeline asked, smiling.

 

“This is Acorn, he's my pet elf owl.” Luna explained, smiling.

 

Adeline smiled. “He's so cute! Now what can I get for you?” Adeline stated, ready to serve Luna.

 

“Ok,” Luna pulled out her phone with the list of pastries. “I need a poppy seed muffin, a chocolate croissant, and a blueberry bagel. Also I need 3 chocolate chip cookies and a variety pack of macarons.” Luna explained smiling.

 

Adeline nodded and began packing a box with the pastries, and then a small bag with the cookies, and she grabbed a macaron box and put one of each kind in. She put all three containers in a bag and rang up the order. Luna happily paid before leaving the bakery and heading straight for Marinette's manor. 

 

Luna reached the manor, rubbing under Acorn's chin before ringing the doorbell. A small door opened up and a camera with a long connector, came out, moving right into Luna's face. Nathalie began to speak through the camera.

 

“May I help you?” 

 

“Yes, my name is Luna Nocturna, I'm friends with Marinette. I came to pick her up for our girls’ day out. I even brought her a poppy seed muffin.” Luna said smiling.

 

“Very well. Come on in.” Nathalie said before the camera went back into the wall.

 

Luna shrugged and went inside the gated area. She went up the steps and stood at the front door, taking a deep breath before Nathalie opened the door, allowing Luna to enter.

 

“Marinette is in her room. Mme Cheng would like to speak to you first.” Nathalie stated.

 

“O-Ok. May I ask why she wants to see me?” Luna asked as Nathalie led Luna to Sabine’s study. 

 

“She wants to meet you, since you will be going without Marinette's bodyguard, she wants to make sure Marinette will be safe with you.” Nathalie explained as she opened the door to the study.

 

Luna walked into the study, Acorn moved to hide in Luna's hair. Luna stood in the study, seeing a large painting of Tom Dupain, Marinette's Father, or at least she assumed it was her father. Sabine stood in front of the painting. She turned to face Luna, Luna could feel her body stiffen in fear.

 

“So you're Mlle Nocturna. I hear you and Mlle Césaire are going to be having a girls’ day out with Marinette.” Sabine stated, an icy cold tone in her voice.

 

“Yes Madame, this is my first girls’ day out, as well as Marinette’s first one too. I just moved here from America a couple months ago. My mom's family comes from here so I moved here, being fluent in French, and since my dad's family comes from Mexico, I am also fluent in Spanish and English. I also know that Marinette is on a strict diet, so I got her a poppy seed muffin for breakfast, if that's alright Madame.” Luna explained, hopeful.

 

Sabine raised an eyebrow before nodding and turning away. Luna looked over at the door to see Nathalie standing at the open door. Luna walked out of the study, a bit confused as to what happened. 

 

“I shall show you to Marinette's room now.” Nathalie stated as she led Luna up the stairs to Marinette's room.

 

Luna followed behind, she saw a large family portrait at the top of the stairs, of what appeared to be Marinette and Sabine in black clothing, Marinette having a large frown on her face. Nathalie tapped her foot, getting Luna's attention. They soon arrived at Marinette's bedroom door. Nathalie knocked, and a simple, “Come in,” could be heard from inside.  Nathalie opened the door, letting Luna in, before closing it.

 

Acorn flew out from behind Luna's neck. They walked further into the room, gaping at how big it was. A spiral staircase led up to a second level which held a library of books. A large tv sat against a wall with a large couch and coffee table in front. Marinette was sitting at her three monitor computer, sighing as she was admiring photos of Chat Noir from the Kitty Catch blog. Luna smiled as Nathalie left Luna in Marinette's room. The moment the door closed, Luna opened her bag and Tikki flew straight to Marinette and began scolding her.

 

“Marinette!! I'm so glad your Ok! Do you know how worried you made me?!?!?!” Tikki scolded.

 

Luna chuckled as she walked over to Marinette, who was putting back in her earrings and hugging Tikki.

 

“I'm glad Chat managed to bring you back home safe. Though, I kind of wish I could've brought you home so we didn't have to have this conversation now.” Luna said as Acorn flew over to Marinette, who was currently stunned.

 

“Hello Marinette! I’m Acorn the elf owl kwami!” Acorn greeted, waving one of his wings at Marinette.

 

Luna giggled as Marinette looked from Acorn to her, back to Acorn, then to Tikki, before gasping.

 

“YOU'RE ELFIE?!?!?!?” Marinette shrieked, not too loud.

 

“And you're Ladybug. Now, I have a poppy seed muffin and some macarons with your name on it, so let's go pick up Alya! And don't worry I won't tell Alya that you're Ladybug as long as you don't tell her I'm Elfie.” Luna said, handing Marinette the muffin with a huge smile.

 

Marinette took the muffin, still processing the fact that Luna was Elfie. She then blushed.

 

“You had to be Ladybug to save me! Omg does Chat know I'm Ladybug?!?!?!” Marinette said in a panicked tone. 

 

Luna began to laugh, snorting every so often. Marinette frowned, thinking Luna was laughing because Chat Noir knows she's Ladybug and doesn't like her back. Luna realized this and stopped laughing, she bent down and looked Marinette in the eyes.

 

“Mari…. Chat Noir doesn't know you're Ladybug. I had to come up with a lie about why Elfie had Ladybug’s miraculous. I told him that Ladybug had to go do a family thing, which he didn't seem to buy 100% but he went along with it. So tomorrow, me and you need to go meet up with him for patrol and come up with a convincing lie as to why I had to be Ladybug. You understand?” Luna said, in a calm voice.

 

Marinette nodded, wiping her tears a bit as she stood up, taking a bite of her poppyseed muffin. She grabbed her purse, taking the cookies from Luna and placing them in her purse for Tikki, who flew in the purse after the cookies.

 

“Alright! Let's go pick up Alya! You’re getting your hair colored today!” Marinette said smiling happily.

 

The two girls laughed as they ran out of the manor, Acorn attached to Luna's shoulder, looking like a cute little fluff ball. The girls then proceeded to race to the school, running and laughing. Luna won by a millisecond. They smiled at each other before walking to Alya's place.

 

“So, how did being Ladybug for a day feel?” Marinette asked as they walked.

 

Luna chuckled a bit. “I don't know how you do it.” Luna stated, smiling.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean the Lucky Charm, capturing the akuma, and saving the day. I'm happy with my kwami, and my powers. I hope I don't have to take over as Ladybug again.” Luna explained, sighing dramatically.

 

Marinette giggled. “Oh come on, it's not that bad.”

 

Luna laughed at this. “Your right, I think I prefer being Elfie tho.” Luna said, smiling widely.

 

The girls chatted a bit more till they reached Alya's place. They stopped talking about heroes a bit ago. Luna knocked on the front door. Madame Césaire opened the door, dressed in her chef outfit.

 

“Oh! Marinette! It's so good to see you again, and this must be Luna! It's nice to finally meet you!” She said shaking Luna's hand.

 

Luna smiled. “It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Césaire. We’re here to pick up Alya for our Girl's Day Out!” Luna stated.

 

Alya suddenly came running towards them. 

 

“Girls! I can't wait to show you the video I got of the heroes!!!” Alya exclaimed.

 

“Alya, do you have your money, and your phone?” Alya's mère asked her.

 

Alya nodded and smiled. “Yea mom! I'll be back tonight!” Alya said, waving goodbye to her mother as the three left.

 

“Girls, you won't believe the video someone sent in to the Kitty Catch Blog!” Alya said happily.

 

Alya pulled out her phone, tapping on her phone till she found the video, she hit play and Luna and Marinette leaned in to watch. It was of Luna as Ladybug and Chat Noir talking on the Eiffel Tower, there was no sound but suddenly the video turned to show Alpha turning the person into a wolf. Marinette flinched away and frowned.

 

Alya realized this. “Sorry, forgot you were the akuma. Did you notice that Ladybug looked alot like Elfie??” Alya said smirking.

 

Luna and Marinette frowned. “I heard that Elfie had to become Ladybug because Ladybug had family stuff going on.” Luna stated smiling innocently.

 

Alya nodded. “The person who sent this mentioned that.” Alya said, putting her phone away. 

 

“Anyways, let's stop talking about that and talk about Marinette's crush on Chat Noir!” Alya said as the girls headed for their first destination, the nail salon.

 

“Chat Noir is Amazing tho! He’s so brave and heroic and he called me his purrincess!! He made a pun! He’s just amazing!” Marinette rambled on as they entered the nail salon. 

 

Marinette pulled out her wallet and pulling out the card that showed that they had an appointment for mani-pedis. The lady nodded and led them to three massage chairs, telling them to take off their socks and shoes and relax. Luna took off her slip on and sat back in the chair.

 

“So I've never really had my nails professionally done.” Luna stated as Acorn sat in her lap, cooing happily.

 

Alya chuckled as she got in the chair on Luna’s left. “Your owl seems to be very happy. Also don't sweat it. Mani-pedis are relaxing.” Alya stated.

 

“By the way, how is your owl behaving so well? I heard after Elfie showed up a lot of people got pet birds, and they had so much trouble with them.” Alya asked as Marinette took off her slip ons and sat back in the chair. 

 

Luna gulped a bit before coming up with a story. “Well I actually found Acorn here hurt in an alley on my way home from school, and I took him home and cared for him, and he has separation anxiety, so if I leave him he’ll start nesting and the first and last time I left him at home, he made a mess and I found him in my mom's office, turning her scrapbooking supplies into a nest.” Luna stated.

 

Alya blinked a few times before busting out laughing. “So little Acorn here can't be away from you.” Alya said through the laughing fits.

 

Luna chuckled, looking down at her little kwami friend, who seemed to be happy and content where he was. The workers came over and began the water for the girls feet. Luna smiled, before a hand held up the massager remote. She looked over at the owner of the hand, seeing Marinette smiling at her.

 

“This is the remote for your chair.” Marinette explained, smiling sincerely.

 

Luna smiled and took the remote, putting it on the back heat and pulsating massage. She sighed in blissful happiness as her back was massaged.

 

“So what color did you guys choose for your nails?” Marinette asked, smiling.

 

Luna held up her chosen nail polish, a sapphire blue nail polish. Alya held up a dark red nail polish. Marinette giggled as she held up her pink nail polish.

 

“I'm going to see if they can add a black cat on my fingernails.” Marinette said, blushing a bit.

 

Luna smiled, mentally noting that she was going to tease Marinette about that later on, when they do patrol. Alya looked over at Luna.

 

“Hey Luna. So, you grew up in America right? Then can I ask how you’re French is that of a native French speaker?” Alya questioned, making Luna giggle.

 

“My mom has family here, she is a native French speaker. So I learned how to speak French before I even learned how to speak English. And I'm also fluent in Spanish.” Luna explained happily.

 

Alya went wide eyed, shocked by this information. She wasn't expecting to hear that Luna was fluent in 3 languages. 

 

“So you’re telling me, that you learned how to speak French and Spanish before you learned English? Which was the native language of your hometown???” Alya asked.

 

Luna nodded. “Yea, my dad's family comes from Mexico. So my I learned French and Spanish before I learned English. My childhood friend is also French, well his dad came from Paris. My friend is going to be moving to Paris, in a month.” Luna said smiling.

 

Alya smiled, sitting back in her chair. “You're lucky. I wish I knew how to speak more than one language. Marinette has been learning Chinese since she was a child.” Alya stated.

 

Luna smiled. “I can teach you guys English if you want.” Luna suggested smiling. 

 

Alya smiled. “Really??”

 

“ _ Of course! First lesson is figure out what I'm saying! _ ” Luna said making both girls give confused looks. Even Acorn was looking up at her with surprise.

 

“What did you just say!!!” Marinette asked as the workers began the pedicures.

 

“I just said, Of course! First lesson is to figure out what I'm saying. But how about we start these lessons after our girls day.” Luna said smiling.

 

The girls agreed and relaxed as they got their pedicures. Soon they were onto manicures. Marinette asked for her nails to get green paw prints on her index finger and thumbs. Alya and Luna giggled at the now blushing Marinette. 

 

“You have the biggest crush on Chat Noir. And I ship it entirely. Marichat is my OTP.” Luna stated smiling. 

 

Acorn sat in her lap as her nails were getting done. Alya smiled as she began talking about her blog.

 

“I got some great footage of the heroes running across rooftops. And some fans sent in photos of them and the heroes from the convention last weekend. I heard that Elfie was kidnapped by her first akuma. But she managed to stop the akuma.” Alya stated, making Luna wince a bit at the memory.

 

Luna want to tug on her sleeves, to make sure the scars from her battle against Marinette, weren't showing, but since her hands were occupied with being done, she couldn't. She smiled at Alya.

 

“Yea, Elfie did an amazing job fighting Chat Blanc, along with Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Luna stated as she watched the salon artist paint her nails.

 

Marinette noticed Luna’s anxiousness. Frowning, she took her free hand and lifted up Luna’s sleeve. Luna looked at her in shock. Marinette frowned when she saw the bite marks on Luna’s arm. 

 

“D-did you get these from fighting Alpha?” Marinette asked in such a quiet tone that Luna was lucky she heard her.

 

Luna nodded shyly. “Y-yea, I got those from a dog attack in my hometown.” Luna lied.

 

Alya blinked and looked over at Luna's arm.

 

“Geesh, that must have been some dog to leave a scar like that.” Alya stated.

 

“Y-yea.” Luna said, chuckling a little.

 

Soon the girls were admiring their nails. Marinette had gotten little black cats on her thumbs and index fingers on top of a pink color. Luna had gotten sapphire blue for her toes and fingers. Alya got dark red on her toes and nails.

 

The girls proceeded to head to the hair salon. Luna, excited to get her hair colored. 

 

“So, Luna, what made you want to get your hair colored?” Alya asked, curious.

 

“I wanted something new. Been wanting to dye my hair for a couple years now but haven't had enough money to do it.” Luna stated, smiling.

 

“So what are you two doing with your hair?” Luna asked them.

 

“My mother wants me to get my usual trim. You know, to cut off split ends.” Marinette explained.

 

“Well I'm going to get my hair styled, trimmed, and see if they can part my hair more to the left.” Alya stated, smiling at her friends.

 

The girls entered the hair salon. Smiling and giggling as they told the hairstylists what they each wanted. Luna got taken to the area where people get their hair colored. Marinette got taken to her usual seat, for her usual hair stylist to do her hair. And Alya got the chair next to Marinette.

 

Luna's stylist looked down at Acorn. “Who's your little owl friend?” the lady asked as she gently rubbed Acorn's head with her index finger.

 

“This is Acorn. He's an elf owl. I hope it's ok if he stays with me while I get my hair colored. He's got separation anxiety.” Luna explained, Acorn glaring up at her.

 

“That's not a problem. But I hope he doesn't mind sitting on the counter in front of you, with your glasses and hair pin, because I would feel horrible if he accidentally got a tiny splash of hair dye on his beautiful feathers.” She explained smiling. “These chemicals can be very strong and dangerous for animals, especially birds.”

 

“Oh, uh, what if I asked my friend to hold him for me?” Luna said. “That way he’s far away from any fumes or the dye.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” the stylist said. 

 

Luna walked over to where Marinette was sitting in her chair. “Hey Marinette, would you be able to hold Acorn for me? I want to make sure that he’s safe from the hair dye. I think if you just hold him on your lap under the cape he should be fine.”

 

“Yeah, I’d love to repay you for watching Tikki for me,” Marinette said quietly as she held out a hand.

 

Acorn looked grumpily at Luna before hopping over to Marinette’s hand where he made a big production of cuddling into her palm.

 

“What a ham,” Luna said as she smiled fondly at the little bird who was obviously acting more affectionate than normal. She hadn’t missed his glare at her when she said he had separation anxiety. Maybe he should have been a cat instead of an owl.

 

Luna was surprised at how difficult it was to walk away. The little owl had become a close friend in such a short time that she felt like part of her was missing when she sat back down to get her hair dyed. 

 

The first time her stylist rinsed out the dye they were both a little displeased with how pale the blue was in her hair. 

 

“Never fear, we will get this the exact shade you wanted. I think if we go the next shade darker and just do half the time…” she trailed off as she was gathering new supplies. “This won’t take long at all.”

 

Marinette and Alya were sitting together petting Acorn when Luna joined them in the salon’s waiting area.

 

“Wow, Luna your hair looks amazing!” Alya said.

 

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “Now I really wish my mom would let me get a red streak in my hair.”

 

“Like Nathalie’s?” Alya asked her.

 

Marinette thought. “I guess I didn’t realize where I got the idea from, but yeah.”

 

“Maybe someday she will,” Luna said trying to be positive for Marinette’s sake.

 

Marinette shook her head, but smiled. “I doubt it, but I can keep hoping.”

 

“Okay, girls there’s only one more thing to do before we head to the shops,” Alya said as she pulled out her phone. “Selfie time!”

 

All three girls smiled at the camera on the phone, Luna adding a peace sign. Alya pressed the button on her phone, taking the picture, she brought the phone back to look at it.

 

Luna smiled as Acorn hopped over to her lap and became a cute little fluffy ball of feathers. She rubbed his head happily.

 

“The photo looks amazing! I'll send it both of you guys!” Alya said, immediately sending both girls a text with the image.

 

Luna smiled as she put her glasses back on, smiling as she grabbed her purse, standing up. She placed her barrette in her purse as Marinette walked over to the counter and paid for the hair appointments.

 

Acorn sat comfortably on Luna's shoulder, having been put there when she stood up. Luna smiled as Marinette finished paying.

 

“Alright, where to next?” Alya asked as the girls exited the salon. 

 

Marinette pulled out her cell phone and began searching her maps for a clothing store. 

 

“There's GAP down the street. I've never been there before.” Marinette stated.

 

“I've been to one in America. I have a feeling you both will enjoy it tho.” Luna explained, smiling at her friends.

 

The three nodded and walked towards the direction of the store. Luna smiled as they reached it.

 

“Here we are!” Luna exclaimed as Acorn jumped a bit in surprise, totally not because he was sleeping and Luna woke him up with her exclamation.

 

Before they could enter, Luna's phone began playing her ringtone.

 

_ “Let’s get down to business! To defeat, the Huns! Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons!!” _ played on her phone before she answered the Skype call with her parents.

 

“Bonjour Maman! Aren't you at work?” Luna asked confused.

 

"Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses! Pour vaincre, les Huns! M'ont-ils envoyé des filles quand j'ai demandé des fils?” Alya and Marinette began to sing as Luna sighed. 

 

“Well can't a mother check on her daughter? Let me see your hair!” Daphne insisted, smiling.

 

Luna sighed and moved her phone back so her mom could see her blue hair.

 

“Oh sweetie! It looks so good!!” Daphne stated happily.

 

“Mom! You know you'll see it tonight!” Luna stated, smiling.

 

“I know, but I wanted to see what it looked like now! You have fun ok. Call me if you need us to pick you up! Love you!” Daphne waved before hanging up. 

 

Luna sighed then looked over at her friend who were still singing.

 

“I never knew Mulan was also translated into French.” Luna stated.

 

“Yea! Mulan was my favorite movie when I was young!” Alya stated.

 

The girls entered the store and began looking at the clothes, they tried on loads of outfits. Luna settled on a grey hoodie dress, Marinette picked out a lovely red dress, and Alya chose a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Each girl paid for their own purchase before they headed for Luna's house, giggling and laughing. Acorn settled onto Luna's shoulder. Hooting happily.

 

“He seems happy. I mean I think we are all happy with how today has gone. Now, I believe Luna here promised to teach us English!” Alya said wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulder and one around Marinette's shoulder.

 

The girls chatted about little things, favorite movies, and what they liked so far at school.

 

“So Luna, is there anyone at school that tickles your fancy?” Alya asked, eyebrow wiggling.

 

Luna blushed, and began stuttering in English. “ _ i-i don't know what you mean, I don't have a crush on Max. No not at all. Don't know what you’re talking about. Quit pressuring me Alya!! _ ” 

 

Alya gasped. “I heard Max! You have a crush on Max!!!” Alya exclaimed.

 

Luna went red faced as she began speaking incoherent words. Marinette and Alya exchanged glances before busting out laughing.

 

“We’re just teasing you Luna. Marinette is crushing on Chat Noir, you’re crushing on Max. And I may or may not be crushing on Nino.” Alya admitted.

 

The three girls chuckled as they arrived at Luna’s place. Opening the door, the girls entered the house giggling. Jesse looked away from the TV to see what the noise was.

 

“Hello girls! Did you have a good day today? Oh Luna! Your hair looks good! Blue is a good color.” Jesse said as he stood up, and hugged his daughter.

 

“Papa!!!” Luna whined as her father released her.

 

“Alright, what would you girls like for dinner? We were thinking tacos. Sound good for you?” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mlle - Mademoiselle - Miss.
> 
> Mmd - Madame - Mrs.
> 
> Mère - mother
> 
> So that quote that Marinette and Alya are singing is from the song Be a Man from Mulan. (Look up a bit from it to see what I translated.) That is such a good song!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also anything in italics is in English.
> 
> This is the hoodie dress Luna tries on: 
> 
> http://www.gap.com/webcontent/0014/963/640/cn14963640.jpg
> 
> The dress Marinette picks out:
> 
> http://www.gap.com/browse/product.do?cid=1077122&pcid=13658&vid=1&pid=272564022
> 
>  
> 
> Alya’s top, and she bought skinny jeans to go with it:
> 
> http://www.gap.com/browse/product.do?cid=17083&pcid=17076&vid=1&pid=269931012
> 
> Next chapter, Chapter 9: Ivy
> 
> See you then!


	9. Chapter 9: Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir vs Catnip was my inspiration for part of this akuma. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from all the fanart of Chat Noir vs Catnip. So enjoy! And thank you tbehartoo as always for helping me out, brainstorming ideas, and checking for grammar errors :) she's the best so check her out! Anyways, Luna and Marinette are now really close friends, outside the masks and with the masks. Also Daniel Savarin is mentioned again in this Chapter! He’ll be joining the group soon!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that belongs to Thomas Astruc.
> 
> I do own Luna Nocturna and her Kwami and her hero persona so do not steal her pls (but PLS IF SOMEONE WANTS TO DRAW HER PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!)
> 
> Anyways, onto the chapter.

Chapter 9: Ivy

 

 

Luna sat at her laptop, typing to Daniel. Telling him all about her weekend and telling him how her family is doing, and even about Acorn. Said kwami was now perched on her shoulder, reading her email. His head tilted sideways.

 

“What does that say? And in what language is that? It's not French, and it's not Vietnamese. My first chosen was Vietnamese, so those are the only languages I know.” Acorn rambled on, making Luna giggled a bit.

 

“That's English, it's a email to my childhood friend back in Arizona, Daniel Savarin. He doesn't know a whole lot of French, but since I speak French, Spanish, and English, we talk mostly in English.” Luna explained. 

 

She attached a photo of her, Marinette, and Alya from their girls day out. Her new hair color clear in the photo. She smiled as she sent the email before putting her hair in a ponytail, so the blue hair hung down. 

 

“Come on Acorn, let's get ready for school!” Luna exclaimed happily, closing her laptop.

 

She looked over at her other desk that sat in the opposite corner of her room, with a couple of boxes on top. She frowned as she walked over to it, pulling out a tan mask that had stars printed on it and a small feather on each end. She smiled as she pulled out her headphones.

 

“I need to start live streaming again. I miss the thrill of stream snipers trying to get me and I even wanna start playing Player Unknown Battleground. I need to set this up tonight. I just hope my subscriber count hasn't gone down at all.” Luna stated as she set the mask down before getting ready for school.

 

Adrien snored lightly as his phone alarm started going off. 

 

“Adrien! You’re going to be late for school!” Adeline called through the trap door. 

 

Adrien instantly woke up and jumped off his bed, hurrying to get dressed. Plagg groaned as he floated towards his chosen. 

 

“Why can't we just ditch school for the day??” Plagg grumbled as he stretched.

 

“Because school is important and it's where my friends are… and plus I get to see Marinette!” Adrien said, with hearts in his eyes.

 

Plagg made a gag noise. “Eck! Quit with the sappy stuff already. Just hurry up!” Plagg groaned as he flew into Adrien's shirt pocket.

 

Marinette was sitting at her unnecessarily long dining table, eating breakfast alone, as usual. She sighed as she finished her breakfast. She stood up, grabbing her bookbag and purse, before heading to front entrance where Nathalie was waiting for her.

 

“Marinette, here's your schedule. You have a photoshoot at noon. And you have your Chinese lessons this afternoon, as well as baking lessons.” Nathalie stated, handing Marinette the tablet with her schedule.

 

Marinette nodded. “Thank you Nathalie. I suppose maman is too busy to come to my baking competition this weekend?” 

 

Nathalie frowned and nodded. “I'm afraid so. I know you've been wanting her to come to your competitions, especially since it was your father's favorite thing to do with you. But she's putting all her time into this new line coming out.” Nathalie said, frowning. “Anyways, you should head out now. Don't want to be late for school.” Nathalie stated.

 

Marinette frowned and nodded before heading out to the car where Gorilla was waiting.

 

Luna ran up the steps of the front of the school. Acorn perched on her shoulder. Stopping when she heard her name being called.

 

“Luna! Glad I stopped you. I was hoping to ask you for your opinion on a game I just got.” Max stated, pushing up his glasses.

 

“Sure, what game is it?” Luna asked, facing him.

 

“Fortnite Battle Royale.” Max stated.

 

“Oh that's that new game that's similar to PUBG!” Luna exclaimed. (Player Unknown BattleGround)

 

“I've never played Fortnite. I'm a fan of PUBG personally. Got more action in my opinion. I mean I've never played Fortnite but I really gotta go now, have fun with your game Max! Tell me all about it after you’ve played it!” Luna stated, smiling happily.

 

Max blushed a little but cleared his throat, pushed up his glasses and nodded. “Will do, Luna!” Max said before waving Luna off.

 

Cole and Salem were inside a little flower shop. Cole wanting to buy Marinette flowers. 

 

“All of these flowers are hideous! You don't even have blue roses!!” Cole shouted, then casually knocked over a potted plant.

 

The shopkeeper lady frowned and went to clean it up.

 

“I'm sorry sir, but those are really rare! My shop grows all these flowers here,” the lady explained.

 

“I don't care! You should carry blue roses! They are my sweet Marikin’s favorite flower!” Cole complained, stomping out of the store, slamming the door shut behind him, knocking down a couple of plants.

 

The woman slouched down, feeling sad about her poor plants, and angry at the young man. The perfect bait for Hawk Moth.

 

A purple butterfly window opened up, revealing Hawk Moth and her fluttering white butterflies.

 

“An upset shopkeeper wanting revenge on the one who broke her plants.” Hawk Moth monologued.

 

She held out her hand, a butterfly landing, she covered it with her other hand, imbuing it with her power. Releasing the akuma she smacked her cane down.

 

“Go my akuma, and evilize her!!” Hawk Moth stated, watching the akuma fly out of the window and towards the shop.

 

The woman cradled her broken plants. “It'll be alright. I'll get you guys replanted into new flower pots a-and then you'll be fine!” She said through her tears.

 

The akuma flew into her trowel. She lifted her head up as Hawk Moth’s symbol glowed over her face.

 

“Ivy, I am Hawk Moth. I can help you get back at the one who broke your poor plants. All I need in return are Ladybug’s earrings and Chat Noir’s ring!” Hawk Moth stated.

 

“My plants shall tear them right off those heroes!” Ivy stated, standing up as a black bubbling magic engulfed her.

 

Once the magic subsided, she smirked as her once brown hair, was now a brilliant red, that waved down her back, her body covered in vines and plants. She chuckled as she held her left arm out to the side, and the vines circling her arm grew in length, until a plant grew on her hand. Catnip. 

 

“This should slow down Chat Noir, long enough to take his ring.” Ivy said before vines grew down her legs, elevating her out through the roof and getting her across Paris, to the Eiffel Tower, faster.

 

She began covering the Eiffel Tower in plants, ranging from Catnip to Giant Venus Flytraps. She smirked before remembering how horrible Cole was to her. She looked towards the school. She launched a giant Venus Flytrap at the school, ordering it to capture Cole.

 

Adrien saw the Eiffel Tower covered in plants and managed to excuse himself from class. He transformed and headed for the tower. Marinette and Luna were too busy working on classwork.

 

Luna sighed as she walked out of school for lunch. Marinette chuckled. Acorn flew to Luna's shoulder.

 

“School is so exhausting, though I will say this French schools are a lot better than American schools. We don't get hour long lunch breaks, or even half day Wednesdays! It's so nice to be able to go home to eat lunch and do a bit of homework before coming back.” Luna stated, patting Acorn’s head. 

 

Suddenly a familiar voice called out from down the street. “Purrincess~~~!!!” it called out.

 

Both girls went wide eyed before turning around, just in Time for Chat Noir to tackle Marinette. He began purring and nuzzling his head against Marinette’s cheek. Marinette went completely still on the ground, her cheeks a bright red. Panicking on the inside about how close her crush was to her. Luna blinked and looked from Marinette to Acorn, then to Chat Noir.

 

“Chat Noir, *sniffs the air a bit*, can you explain to me why you smell like catnip?” Luna asked as she crouched down next to Marinette.

 

Chat Noir mewled a bit as he continued to nuzzle Marinette's cheek.

 

“Saw the Tower had plants covering it. Hid and transformed. Went up to the tower. Akuma had the tower covered in Flytraps and catnip, didn't think the nip would affect me, so went right to it. Now I just wanna cuddle my purrincess~~!!” Chat Noir explained, wrapping his arms around her torso and nuzzled her neck, purring constantly.

 

Luna frowned, looking at the frozen Marinette. “Ok well, Marinette, me and Acorn gotta go warn the class about the akuma. Will you be ok?” Luna asked, snapping the model out of her frozen state.

 

“Y-yea! G-go on. Please hurry tho!” Marinette said as she sat up a bit, Chat still clinging to her.

 

Luna ran inside the school, running to an empty classroom. “Acorn, Wings Fly!” She called out as Acorn flew into her bracelet, transforming her into Elfie.

 

Her hair, where the blue was, turned into a brown color as it formed into her twin buns. She got on the roof then climbed down the side of the school with her grappling talons. Stopping next to the principal’s office. She knocked on the window. Mr. Damocles jumped a bit and opened the window.

 

“Mademoiselle Elfie? What seems to be the problem?” Mr. Damocles asked her as she entered the office. 

 

“There appears to be an akuma taking over the Eiffel Tower with giant Venus Flytraps and Catnip. I have a very bad feeling that one is coming here. We need to get all the students who are still here, home. Before-" Elfie was interrupted by screams.

 

She ran out of the office, seeing a giant Venus Flytrap hopping after Cole. She sighed and jumped off the balcony, grabbing her talons off her hips. She slid underneath the Flytrap, using her talons to slice the steam of the plant in half. It flopped onto the ground. She stood up and stabbed a talon into the head of the Flytrap, killing it.

 

“Everyone please hurry home.” Elfie stated, pulling out her talon, wiping it off before sticking it back on her hip.

 

She ran outside, seeing Marinette struggling to break free from Chat’s purring snuggles. She walked over to them, Marinette instantly sneezing as soon as Elfie got close. Elfie gave her an apologetic smile.

 

“Chat, come on! I need your help getting all the students to safety.” Elfie said, pulling her talons out, trying to use them like crowbars.

 

“But I like my purrincess! I don't wanna let go!!” Chat whined, making Marinette blush.

 

Elfie sighed and saw a water bottle on the ground from the students leaving. She smiled and picked it up, unscrewing the cap as she walked over to them. 

 

“Ok, Chat. You have 2 options, you either release your grip on Marinette now, or I pour this bottle of water on your head. If you choose the first one, I'm sure Marinette would be glad to let you bring her home after the akuma is dealt with.” Elfie bargained.

 

Chat hissed a bit but released Marinette. “Fine. The akuma is at the tower. Maybe Bug is already fighting her.” Chat said, rubbing his eyes.

 

His eyes, though still his brilliant green cat eyes, had a bit of red to them, from the catnip. Elfie winked at Marinette before turning around and almost running into the wide eyed Max. Chat Noir already having run off towards the tower. Marinette on the other hand was eyeing the two before running inside to transform.

 

“Wow! Elfie! You’re amazing! You're like a character from a video game!!!” Max exclaimed.

 

Elfie blushed and chuckled. “Hehehe, t-thanks! Y-you should go home, and stay safe Max.” Elfie stuttered before running and jumping onto the side of a building, her talon grappling hooks attaching to the building as she began climbing to the roof and running to the tower. 

 

Max watched her with wonder and awe. “She looks so much like Starwing!!! I wish I could've asked her if she was related to her.” Max frowned as he pushed up his glasses and headed home.

 

Ladybug and Elfie landed on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower. Chat stumbled onto the roof behind them.

 

“Alright, I'm going to go in first, since Hawk Moth doesn't need my miraculous.” Elfie stated before taking a few steps back and taking a running jump to the tower.

 

Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir, sneezing once. “Hey Chaton, can I have my allergy meds?” Ladybug asked him.

 

He blinked a few times before finally understand what she said, still being under the influence of catnip. He got her allergy meds out and handed her one, putting the rest back in the travel container in his pocket.

 

Elfie climbed up the Eiffel Tower, dodging Venus Fly traps every so often. Sadly, she couldn't dodge all of them. One snatched her, trapping everything but her head. The giant Venus Flytrap leaned down to Ivy.

 

“It would seem we have a little birdie trying to foil my plans. Keep her trapped. The cat will be of no help to them so it'll just be me and the bug. And it'll be easy to take her miraculous.” Ivy stated, smirking.

 

The plant tightened its grip on Elfie. She groaned as it started hurting her with its acid. 

 

“Why am I always the victim??” Elfie complained.

 

“Come on Chaton, we need to rescue Elfie and stop that akuma.” Ladybug stated, trying to snap Chat Noir out of his drugged state. 

 

She grabbed the water bottle she used for her meds and after mentally preparing herself, she dumped the water on his head. She winced when he began hissing.

 

“What the crap was that for!?!?!?” He asked, shaking his hair like a dog.

 

“I was snapping you out of your drug induced state from catnip. Now let's see what my lucky charm is. LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug called out as she threw her yoyo up.

 

A pair of ladybug spotted hedge clippers landed in her arms. She held it up a bit.

 

“Taille-haies?” Ladybug questioned as she began to look around, trying to figure out what to do with them.

 

Chat Noir sighed when she couldn't figure it out. “We use them on the plants!!” Chat Noir stated.

 

Ladybug nodded before looking down at the street and spotting a perfume shop. “Wait here. I need to go get something to keep you from getting catnip drugged again.” Ladybug stated before heading to the perfume shop.

 

A couple minutes later Ladybug returned with a small sample perfume. “Dab this on your nose, where your nostrils are. It'll make it so you can't smell the catnip.” She explained as Chat looked at her confused.

 

Ladybug sighed and opened the small tube after turning it upside down then right side up. She took the lid and dabbed it around Chat’s nostrils, a small hiss coming from him. She finished and closed the container before handing it to Chat. 

 

“There you go. Now all you can smell is the perfume. So you can fight!” Ladybug said as Chat glared at her before putting the bottle in his other pocket, not wanting it to be with her meds. 

 

The teens ran to the tower. Chat had his baton out and ready to attack, and Ladybug had her taille-haies ready. Elfie was struggling to reach her talons. She grabbed one and tried to take it out of the holder on her hip, but unable to get it out. She groaned in pain as she felt the acid from the venus flytrap reaching her boots. 

 

“ _ SHIT! _ ” Elfie cursed out. She could feel the acid dissolve her left boot and start to burn her toes.

 

“Really!! I just got these done two days ago!!” Elfie stated, getting upset.

 

She began to kicked and punch at the flytrap, trying to free herself. Finally she managed to push open the venus flytraps mouth, back flipping out of it and landing on the ground right as Ladybug and Chat Noir came up.

 

“Hey you two, glad you could make it! Now I really wanna finish this battle. I have plans tonight that I can’t miss.” Elfie stated as she pulled out her talons, ready to fight. 

 

Ivy cackled as she crossed her arms, her trowel in her hand. “The heroes have arrived, now can they withstand my Venus flytraps and catnip!!” Ivy exclaimed laughing as her plants came at the three heroes.

 

Luna groaned. “You burnt my toe! I’m not letting you do it to anyone, anymore!” Luna exclaimed angrily as she ran at the plants with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

Luna began using her talons strike down giant venus flytraps and catnip plants as she ran towards Ivy, full anger in her eyes.

 

Ivy flinched and whistled as some giant Tiger Lilies appeared, looking like actual tigers in flower petals, roaring at Luna. Luna flinched back as the Tiger Lily snapped its sharp teeth at her. Chat jumped in at that moment. 

 

“Bug! Toss the clippers!” Chat called out, Ladybug nodded and tossed the clippers, Chat catching it in his hand before sliding underneath the giant Tiger Lily and using the taille-haies to cut the stem of the plant, killing it. Ladybug threw her yoyo at Ivy, catching her arm. Elfie stopped her movements and smirked.

 

“SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Elfie screeched out her power, paralyzing Ivy.

 

Chat Noir held up his hand. “CATACLYSM!” he used his power and grabbed the trowel, destroying it. The akuma flew out. 

 

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug called out as she opened her yoyo and flung it at the akuma, trapping it inside. She brought her yoyo back, opening it to reveal a pure white butterfly, as it flew off she waved at it.

 

“Bye bye little butterfly.” She stated before Chat handed Ladybug back the lucky charm, Elfie smiling at her teammates.

 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!” Ladybug called out as the miraculous cure began to rid the Eiffel Tower of all the plants, and even fixing Elfie’s boot and curing the burn on her toe, the scars from Alpha still on her arms.

 

The three pounded fists before going their separate ways.

 

~That Night~

 

Luna wiped the sweat off of her brow as she examined her work. Setting up her gaming desk, her pc, her three monitors, her webcam, microphone, keyboard, gaming controller, and the soundproof foam on the wall had taken her 4 hours to completely set up. She smiled. 

 

“Time to put on the mask and start streaming. Acorn, you can’t be in the view of my webcam. If anyone saw you, that knows me as Luna, is going to realize I’m Starwing.” Luna explained. 

 

Acorn tilted his head in confusion but nodded as he sat on his little twig perch on Luna’s homework desk. Luna smiled as she put her mask on, sitting in front of her monitors. One monitor had her recording software up, the middle one had her game, PUBG, up and ready for her to start playing, and the third one had her youtube stream chat up. She placed her night sky themed headphones over her ears and smiled.

 

“Bonjour, Hola, Hello my starlets! Starwing here from Paris! Finally got my setup up so let’s get into some PUBG!!” Luna stated as she began her game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!! Hopefully the next two chapters won’t take as long to upload!
> 
> Follow my on tumblr @marichat4lyfe to get updates and to hear about my other fanfics. And ask me questions on tumblr!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> taille-haies: hedge clippers
> 
> Also as a reminder, italics mean Luna/Elfie is speaking in English.  
> Also I do not have personal experience playing PUBG or Fortnite, and anything said about those games is from youtubers I watch and they're opinions. Sort of.  
> See you all in Chapter 10: Gamer!


	10. Chapter 10: Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets akumitized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Max getting Akumitized, but this Gamer is very powerful and strong and he could probably manage to defeat our heroes. But you'll have to read on to find out ;)  
> Also, while he's akumatized his skin color doesn't change. You'll understand what I mean once you read it! :)  
> Thanks as always to tbehartoo for helping me out and checking for errors.
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, that belongs to Thomas Astruc.  
> I DO own Luna Nocturna and Acorn. DO NOT STEAL THEM… but please feel free to draw them, just ask first.
> 
> Also italics means they're speaking in English!  
> Anyways enjoy!!

 

Luna cursed into her mic as she was getting shot in Fortnite, having gotten it highly recommended to her by her fans.

“ _Shit! Where'd that shot come from?!?!_ ” Luna stated as she had her character switch out to her gold Scar and shot the person.

She smiled before cursing again when she got headshot and died. She frowned.

“ _SHITTTT!! Anyways guys, *sighs* I tried. This game is cool but I've been streaming for a while now, thank you to everyone who donated money, and thank you to Fredrick Holmes and ZukoFan23 for sponsoring! It's time for me to go, see you starlets next time!_ ” Luna said before ending her 3 hour stream and her recording, making sure the livestreams went up as a video right after she finished streaming. Exiting out of her game, she then turned off all of her monitors, and her desk light.

She stood up and stretched, having livestreamed for her second time since moving to Paris, she was getting back into the swing of things. She smiled as she placed her mask behind her monitors, so that when she streams next, she can put it on before sitting down. She smiled sleepily and patted Acorn's head.

“That was a good stream. Now it's time to get some sleep.” Luna stated as she changed into her pajamas and got in bed.

~The Next day~

Luna groaned as she turned off her alarm. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed. She stretched and got showered and ready for school.

She grabbed her purse and backpack, as Acorn flew to her shoulder. “You seem tired. Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late doing your stream thing.” Acorn stated, nuzzling her neck.

Luna smiled, petting his head. “I can't help it, I love livestreaming. I've missed it.” Luna explained as she headed downstairs.

“How did your stream go last night sweetheart?” Daphne asked, smiling.

“It went really well! I got a few more sponsors. Going to livestream a new farming game tonight, see how that goes.” Luna explained, smiling as she grabbed herself a piece of toast, and a handful of walnuts for acorn, shoved into her purse.

“Make sure you do your homework ok?” Daphne said, kissing her daughter's cheeks.

“I will Maman!” Luna exclaimed before heading to school.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Adrien groaned as his phone alarm went off. Plagg groaned louder and glared at the device.

“Adrien, shut off that noise!! It’s interrupting my cheese dream!!” Plagg exclaimed.

Adrien sat up and grabbed his phone, dismissing his alarm. Then jumping off his bed and stumbling down his small staircase.

“I'm gunna be late!!!” Adrien exclaimed as he got on his outfit.

Plagg groaned again. “Just ditch school! Then we can relax and eat Camembert!” Plagg stated with a smile.

Adrien glared at his kwami. “Quit it Plagg! You know I need to see Marinette!” Adrien explained.

“Yea yea. Your sappy crush! Let's just go already!” Plagg complained, flying into Adrien's shirt pocket.

Adrien ran down the stairs from his room, bag around his shoulder. His mom smiled kissing his forehead.

“Have a good day at school, Adrien!” she exclaimed as he grabbed a biscuit.

“I will!” he called back, running down to the bakery.

He ran past his father. “Bye dad!” Adrien shouted as he ran out of the bakery, headed for school.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Marinette sat in the back seat of the car. Nathalie sat next to her, telling her what her schedule was.

“You have a photoshoot at 1 for your mother's spring fashion line. At 4 you have your Chinese lessons. And at 6 you are going to start taking Ballet lessons.” Nathalie explained, causing Marinette to stare at her in shock.

“Why does Maman want me to start taking Ballet??” Marinette questioned.

“She wants you to participate in the Ballet Competition coming up in a year.” Nathalie explained as she handed Marinette the tablet.

“Ok. But don't you think I'd need more time? I won't be able to win that competition with just being a year into Ballet!” Marinette complained, looking down at her lap.

“I understand, but your mother is stubborn, not that I would say that to her face. Just head into school.” Nathalie said as Gorilla opened Marinette's door.

“Alright.” Marinette sighed in defeat, stepping out of the car.

“MARIKINS!!!” A familiar male voice shouted.

Marinette winced, slowly turning around and dodged Cole's running tackle hug. She ran over to Alya.

“Alya! How's the Kitty Catch coming along?” Marinette asked, high fiving her friend.

“It's great! I got some amazing pictures of Chat Noir! And some awesome pics of Elfie and Ladybug too! Check it out!” Alya exclaimed as she scrolled through the pictures on her phone.

Luna waved goodbye to her mother before heading up the steps to the school.

“Luna!” Max called out, causing Luna to stop and look over at him, a light blush going from ear to ear.

Acorn sat perched on her shoulder, tilting his head a bit. Luna smiled at Max and waved.

“H-Hey Max! What's up?” Luna asked smiling.

“You need to check out this Youtuber! She's amazing! She's one of the best female gamers I've ever seen! And she can speak multiple languages like you!” Max exclaimed excitedly as he began playing Starwing’s latest Youtube livestream video.

Luna panicked a bit. “Actually Max. I-i've not been that big a fan of Youtubers.” Luna stated. “They exaggerate their reactions!” Luna explained forcefully. “Anyways, I gotta head up to class. I'll talk to you later.” Luna stated, smiling a little.

She waved to him and hurried up the steps and into the school. Max frowned, looking down at his phone, which had the latest livestream of Starwing, paused.

A butterfly window opened, shining light into the lair. White butterflies flew around the room. Hawk Moth smiled up at the window.

“A poor soul, getting rejected by a crush. Perfect for my akumas.” Hawk Moth said, smirking.

She held out her hand, one of the butterflies landed on her hand. She covered it with her other hand, black and blue bubbling magic covered the butterfly. When Hawk Moth uncovered her hands, an akuma was now where the butterfly had been.

“Fly my little akuma. And evilize that boy!” Hawk Moth exclaimed as the akuma flew out the butterfly window and straight towards the school.

Max sat on the school steps, watching the video play on his phone.

“Why is it everytime I try to show her something she runs off?” Max sniffled.

The akuma landed in his phone. He looked up, Hawk Moth's symbol illuminated over his face.

“Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I shall give you the powers so you can get the attention of the one you love.” Hawk Moth said to him.

“All I ask in return are Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!” Hawk Moth said, smirking.

“D'accord, Hawk Moth.” Max said, standing up as the black bubbling magic surrounded him.

Suddenly Max was dressed in a red suit with a white play symbol on his back, his phone now a part of the suit on his arm. A half red, half white mask on his face. He laughed before clicking a few buttons on his phone, pressing one final button he began to morph into Tracer. His skin color stayed the same. He smirked.

“I will find you my sweet Luna.” Gamer stated before speeding off into the school.

Luna sat in class, Acorn sitting on her desk as she took her test. Suddenly the door burst open, Gamer now standing in the room.

“Luna!! Gamer’s here to take you away!” Gamer exclaimed, causing Luna to grab Acorn and hide under the desk before he could see her.

Marinette frowned, she needed to escape and transform. Adrien felt the same.

In a heartbeat Gamer was at Luna’s desk, lifting it up in one hand and tossing it behind him. Pointing one of his guns at her he exclaimed, “Luna! You're coming with me!”

Gamer grabbed Luna roughly. Acorn flew into Luna’s bag. Luna screamed as Gamer threw her over his shoulder before running off.

The moment he got to the Montparnasse tower, dropping her on the roof, he morphed back into Gamer, smirking at Luna as she scooted across the rooftop.

“Oh Luna. Ma chérie. You said you don't like gamers on Youtube. Well watch as this Gamer gets a victory over Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He held both arms up in a victory celebration. “While you stay wrapped up in the game!” ee exclaimed as his suit shot out ropes that tied Luna up to the lightning pole.

“Max! Why are you doing this?” Luna exclaimed. She wiggled, trying to get free.

“Maybe you need to learn to sit back and just watch,” Gamer said as he walked to her side. His left hand shot out and grabbed her leg putting pressure on her right thigh. He began squeezing it with a lot of force. A loud and painful crack sounded before an ear piercing scream filled the air. Luna cried in pain as Gamer smirked. “Now you won't be going anywhere.”

“I'm doing this to prove that Gamer is amazing! And so Paris may know that all I do is for the honor of Starwing, the truest, most intelligent, and entertaining YouTuber out there!” Gamer proclaimed.

Acorn flew out of Luna’s bag and began pecking at Gamer’s face. Gamer frowned, glaring at the small bird before smacking Acorn away. Luna could feel tears streaming down her face as she saw her little kwami laying on the roof, clearly hurting. Luna could feel the pain growing in her leg. Gamer smirked at Luna.

“Now it's time to get Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous! Maybe even Elfie’s if she shows her face too.” Gamer said before tapping on his phone, suddenly he morphed into a giant black dragon with purple eyes.

Luna knew exactly what game that dragon was from. It was the Ender Dragon from Minecraft. And he was flying straight for the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien, having transformed right after Gamer left the school, was now looking everywhere for him. Ladybug was using her tracker to try to find Gamer.

A loud roar was heard, causing the heroes to look up, seeing the dragon, fly right at the Eiffel Tower. They blinked and their jaws hung open. The middle of the tower was gone, all that was left was the tall skinny part, and the four legs. But the top wasn't falling, it was just floating there.

“What is Physics?!?!” The duo exclaimed, confused.

They didn't get much time to ponder the mystery of the floating top when he flew at them, breathing purple fire at them. The two jumped out of the way, avoiding the dragon.

“How the heck do we beat a dragon!!?!?” Ladybug exclaimed.

“That's not his only form though!” Chat shouted over the dragon's noises.

Suddenly the dragon flew away, ignoring Hawk Moth's voice as he flew back to the Montparnasse Tower. Luna had tears running down her face as her leg hurt so much. She knew it was broken, from the excruciating pain it caused and from the way it looked.

She winced when she saw the dragon land in front of her, demorphing back to Gamer. He smirked at her.

“It would appear as though Elfie isn't going to show her face. This makes things incredibly easier. Let's choose a character that'll be very useful. I know!” Gamer ranted on as he tapped his phone, morphing into Pikachu.

He smirked and busted down the door, using Quick Attacking to race down the stairs. Once on street level he ran down the street, right towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Luna struggled to get free. Acorn finally woke up, flying over to Luna, he began tugging at the rope. Finally he decided to peck and pull on the knot, getting it loose. Luna fell to the roof, finally able to scream in pain.

“A-Acorn. A-Am I able to transform still?” Luna whimpered in pain.

“Luna, I don't think it's a good idea. The suit might be able to heal things, but not your leg.” Acorn informed.

“C-Can you send a message to Ladybug and inform her of where I am and what's going on? Please Acorn.” Luna begged.

Acorn nodded, flying into the bracelet and creating a hologram messaging. Luna began to say her message.

“Ladybug, i-it’s Elfie. I can't transform. Gamer broke my leg, I'm trapped on top of the Montparnasse Tower. Max is Gamer. He can only stay morphed for about 5-10 minutes at a time. And when he demorphs his phone is attached to his arm, and that's the akumitized item.” Luna explained, seeing a lightning bolt land near the Eiffel Tower. “Please be safe. I'm supposed to be the only one that gets injured in this team. Tell our Catboy that he better keep you safe. You're both my friends, but without you bug. We can't win without you. Beat Gamer. Then come help me…. Please… I can't move from up here.” Luna said, sending the message.

Acorn flew out of the bracelet. “Are you ok Luna?” Acorn asked her, sitting on her shoulder.

“Y-yea, just in a lot of pain. I hope they can defeat Gamer soon. Cuz my leg is starting to swell in a very painful way.” Luna stuttered, tears still streaming down her face. Her right hand clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white.

Ladybug looked at her yoyo, listening to the message from Luna. Frowning when she mentioned that she was hurt. She looked towards the Montparnasse Tower, determination in her eyes. Dodging a thunderbolt she stood next to Chat, fighting stance taken.

“Chat, we need to defeat Gamer quickly. Turns out Elfie can't transform to help cuz she has a broken leg. She found out Gamer can only hold his morphs for 5-10 minutes. When he demorphs his item is on his wrist. A phone.” Ladybug told him.

Chat nodded. “Alright. Let's make this quick.” Chat exclaimed, running at the pikachu, baton ready to beat him.

Gamer smirked and easily dodged the attack. Jumping onto Chat, Gamer ran up his leg and to his shoulder, trying to get the miraculous. Realizing he was running out of time, he jumped down and ran off towards the tower. Ladybug frowned.

“That's where he has Elfie trapped. We have to wait for him to come to us.” Ladybug explained, looking at her yoyo.

Gamer made it to the roof seconds before he demorphed. He looked to where Luna was on the ground.

“Oh ma chérie. What are you doing down there. Well.” Gamer said walking over to her and crouching down in front of her.

“Guess you're pretty useless right now, Elfie~!” Gamer whispered, causing Luna to gasp.

“But how?” Luna whispered, terrified.

“Really? Who else speaks three languages?” Gamer explained in a whisper.

He stood up and began tapping his screen again. “Now to get the miraculous!” Gamer said turning into Link from Legend of Zelda.

Taking the master sword out of the sheath on his back, he smiled. Racing down the steps. He stepped out of the tower. Smiling at Ladybug and Chat Noir who stood outside the building.

“Have a taste of my master sword!” Gamer exclaimed as he ran towards the heroes.

Chat extended his baton, clashing it against the sword.

“We will not let you win.” Chat growled pushing Gamer back.

Gamer smirked. “Tick tock. Elfie's leg has been broken for almost an hour now. If she doesn't get it fixed soon, it'll cause more problems.” Gamer exclaimed, smiling evilly.

Chat growled even more. “You're going to pay for hurting our friend!” Chat growled as he ran at Gamer.

He smirked and dodged the attack, running straight at Ladybug who was standing still. He grabbed her by her pigtails, holding the master sword against her ner neck.

“Hand me the miraculous, or she gets it!” Gamer threatened.

An audible growl could be heard from Chat. “You will not harm my Bug!” Chat exclaimed extending his staff and swiftly knocking the sword out of Gamer’s hands and extending the staff even further, knocking Gamer into the ground.

Ladybug fell to the ground, shaking a bit from fear. Chat ran over to her, helping her up.

“Come on Bug. We need you to use your lucky charm.” Chat said, helping her stand.

Ladybug nodded, tossing up her yoyo. “Lucky Charm!”

A ladybug themed wireless gaming controller landed in Ladybug’s hands. She looked at it curiously.

“A wireless gaming controller?” Ladybug questioned as she handed it toward Chat to look at.

Chat Noir took the controller. “I think I know.”

He pointed the controller at Gamer and turned it on. He moved the joystick to the right, causing Gamer to start moving to the right. Chat smirked.

“This is going to be fun.” Chat exclaimed as he began to move Gamer around, while still keeping him from running away. Soon enough, Gamer demorphed out of Link. Chat smiled, handing the controller to Ladybug as he called out his power.

“Cataclysm!” Chat called out as his power bubbled in his hand.

Chat ran at Gamer, Cataclysm touching the phone. The phone disintegrated, causing the akuma to fly out. Chat took the controller back from Ladybug as she opened up her yoyo.

“N-no more evil doing for you little akuma.” Ladybug stated, swinging her yoyo at the akuma, capturing it.

She pulled the yoyo back, opening it up to release the white butterfly.

“Bye bye little butterfly!” She waved to it.

Chat walked over to her, handing her the Lucky Charm. She smiled, a light blush crossing her cheeks as their hands brushed against each other. She tossed the controller up into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She called out. The miraculous cure spread out across Paris.

Luna watched as the cure swirled around her, only to realize it removed the swelling, but her leg was still broken. She continued to sob as it hurt like crazy. Eventually she came to the conclusion that the cure just reversed the severe conditions that occurred during an akuma attack, but couldn’t entirely fix a broken femur. She wasn’t going to die from the broken leg, but it wasn’t back to the way it was before Gamer. She wept loudly, trying to let all of her pain out in her cries. Acorn nuzzled her neck, trying to comfort her.

Max groaned, falling to his hands and knees as the magic bubbled down him, removing the powers. Max sat up, looking around.

“What's going on?” Max asked concerned.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pounded their fists together.

“Pound it!”

Ladybug reached for her ear, hearing the beeping of her miraculous. “I-I have to go help Elfie. Good job out there Minou.” Ladybug said, kissing his cheek before zipping off.

Chat shook his head, sighed in slight annoyance, looking back at Max. “I believe this is yours.” Chat said, smiling, as he handed Max back his phone.

“Thank you Chat Noir. Wait! Where's Luna? Is she ok??? If I was akumitized, I probably put her in danger!! She has to be ok!! I really hope she's ok...” Max stated worry clear in his voice, shaking Chat in his worry.

“Well, I'm not sure where you took her,” Max’s face paled at this comment. “But I'm sure if anything happened to her, the miraculous cure fixed it.” Chat explained, smiling at him and patting his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Max said, as the ambulance and police arrived.

Chat nodded and escorted Max to the ambulance.

Ladybug landed on the roof of the Montparnasse Tower, dropping her transformation as she ran over to her hurt friend.

“Luna! Oh my god! Hang on ok!! I'll be able to transform in a minute.” Marinette exclaimed as she dug a cookie for Tikki out of her bag, worry thick in her voice.

Luna smiled weakly. “T-Thank you Marinette. But we need to splint my leg. Can you go downstairs and get some wood?”

Marinette nodded, going to the door to the staircase. Opening she revealed a tall blue haired boy, holding 2 boards in his hands.

“Hi! I figured you ladies might need this.” He said, handing the wood and straps to Marinette.

“Thank you, b-but who are you? And how did you know we needed these?” Marinette asked.

“My names Luka Couffaine. My little sister is in your class. I was downstairs when I heard her scream.” Luka explained, smiling at the girls.

“Well I need to go. Bye ladies.” Luka bid farewell, going back down the stairs.

Marinette blinked, before turning back towards Luna. “shut up…” Marinette said, feeling her face heat up as she walked over to Luna.

The two began to splint up Luna's leg. Finally having it so her leg won't move.

Marinette looked over at Tikki. “Tikki, you ready?”  

Tikki nodded. “Ready, Marinette!”

“Tikki, Spots on!”

A pink light flashes over Marinette, transforming her back into Ladybug. She bent down and wrapped Luna's arms around her neck.

“Hold on tight. Well, you know what to do.” Ladybug said, standing up slowly.

Luna nodded, squeezing her hands together as she braced herself for the freefalling swing of the yoyo. Acorn tucked himself away in Luna's purse.

After 5 minutes, they landed outside the hospital. Ladybug moved with Luna into the shadows as she detransformed. Tikki flew into Luna's purse. Keeping Luna supported, Marinette walked into the hospital, making sure she doesn't fall down.

“Can someone please help my friend? Her leg got hurt after the attack, she was trying to escape the akuma and got hurt in the process!” Marinette explained, causing nurses to look at them and one to rush over with a gurney.

“Marinette, can you call my parents for me?” Luna asked her.

Marinette nodded as the nurse handed Marinette, Luna's purse, where Acorn and Tikki hid. Marinette pulled Luna's phone out from the purse and dialed her parents, telling them that Luna was in the hospital with a broken leg. Marinette looked at her own phone after hanging up. She groaned, seeing messages from Alya and a message from Nathalie as well.

“I'm screwed.” She muttered before calling Alya back.

After 2 rings, Alya answered. “Girl! Where did you go? And have you seen Luna? She's MIA and Max is really worried.” Alya rambled on.

“Actually I'm at the hospital. Ladybug dropped Luna off in front of me and told me Luna's leg is broken and asked me to get her medical help. So I'm here at the hospital waiting for her parents to arrive. Tell Max she's going to be ok and not to worry.” Marinette explained.

“Also Adrien was worried that you got hurt.” Alya said.

“Oh I'm fine.” Marinette stated.

“Ok, I'll tell the teacher what's going on.” Alya said.

“Thanks, Al! Now I gotta call Nathalie and tell her what's happened. Talk to you later!” Marinette ended the call.

She called Nathalie, telling her the situation and what was going on. Once she hung up that call, Acorn flew out of the purse and sat on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Is my owlet going to be ok?” Acorn whispered.

“I think she's going to be in a cast for a month or two but she should be fine. I just don't understand why the cure didn't heal her.” Marinette whispered, sitting down in the waiting room.

“It might be because I'm so young.” Acorn whispered.

Daphne and Jesse rushed into the hospital. Marinette stood up and hurried over to Luna's parents.

“Monsieur and Madame Nocturna. I'm Luna's friend, Marinette. Luna's back getting her broken leg looked at, and possibly fixed.” Marinette explained.

Daphne smiled. “Thank you so much for helping our Luna out, Marinette.” Daphne exclaimed.

Marinette nodded, handing Luna's purse to Daphne, Tikki having already switched into Marinette's purse. Acorn flew over to Jesse's shoulder. Marinette bid farewell before heading out to her waiting car.

~~~That Night~~~

Luna sat on her bed, a cast going from her hip all the way down to her toes.

“I can't be Elfie for a month and a half. This is going to suck!!” Luna complained.

“Luna! You have a guest.” Daphne called from downstairs.

“Let them on up.” Luna explained.

She looked up as her door opened, expecting to see Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. Instead she saw Max, shyly looking at her, with a small present in his hands.

“H-hey Luna.” He waved, closing the door behind him.

“H-hey Max! W-what brings you here?” Luna asked, about to stand only to fall back onto her bed.

Max panicked, rushing over to her to make sure she was ok.

“I'm fine.” Luna explains smiling.

Acorn landed on her shoulder.

“So. I got you this. As an apology for causing that.” Max explained, handing her the present, and gesturing towards her cast.

“Max. That's not your fault. You were being controlled by Hawk Moth.” Luna explained, opening the present.

She gasped, lifting up the gift. A silver chain with a little brown owl hanging from the middle. “It's gorgeous!” Luna exclaimed, putting it on.

“I-I figured that since you can't fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir as Elfie. I figured this would cheer you up.” Max said, blushing.

“How did you find out?” Luna asked, looking at her cast.

“All of your injuries, having more English curse words than a sailor. And the fact that you both have amazing blue eyes, that helped.” Max exclaimed.

“You can't tell anyone! Not even my parents know about it.” Luna exclaimed, looking up at him.

“I won't tell a soul. I promise!” Max promised.

Luna nodded to Acorn. Acorn flew up to Max.

“Hello. I'm Acorn. Luna's kwami. If you tell anyone that Luna is Elfie. I will make sure Ladybug's kwami erases your memories.” Acorn threatened.

Max gulped. “Gotcha.” He said, before looking over at the giggling Luna.

“Come on Max. Help me get downstairs. Maybe we can play some Mario Party 8 on the Wii. I'll go easy on you.” Luna said as she grabbed her crutches as the two headed downstairs.

Luna's laptop stood open, showing an email she sent to Daniel.

‘ _Danny,_

_Can't wait to see you in 2 weeks! I have so much to tell you! Also I may have broken my leg so I may be a bit boring when you first get here. I have so much to tell you!!! See you when you arrive!_

_Lulu.’_

  **Gold scar from Fortnite:**[here](https://goo.gl/images/S1JFyM)  
Tracer from overwatch: [here](https://goo.gl/images/ixPABE)  
Ender Dragon: [here](https://goo.gl/images/wJ8CJn)  
Link: [here](https://goo.gl/images/SdqJ9S)  
Master sword: [here](https://goo.gl/images/aqM1Ru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> D’accord - All right  
> Ma chérie - my sweetheart
> 
> Also Max’s skin color doesn't change when he turns into Tracer and Link. So instead of having white skin as those characters, he has his dark skin.  
> To see the links, please check this out on ao3.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for 300+ followers on tumblr!! <3 you all!  
> See you all in chapter 11: Daniel Savarin Arrives.
> 
> <3Luna

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you guys think of my first chapter? I'm not very good at writing these but I hope, whoever is reading this, enjoyed it and wants me to write the part 2 =^.^=  
> Follow me on tumblr @marichat4lyf for update info on the story!


End file.
